Martwe Dzieci
by Glenka
Summary: [Z] [T] "The Dead Babies Series" Tinylexie. Narcyza wychodzi za mąż za Lucjusza. Początki ich małżeństwa nie są jednak wymarzoną sielanką – towarzyszą im liczne smutki, łzy i cierpienie, spowodowane poronieniami i dziecięcymi tragediami. Okazuje się bowiem, że nie tak łatwo jest wydać na świat zdrowego potomka
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Tinylexie

Link do oryginału: s/10787098/1/A-Proper-Wedding-An-Improper-Secret

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Słowem wstępu:**

„The Dead Babies Series" jest serią kilku osobnych tekstów, które łącznie tworzą całość. Autorka oryginału nie opublikowała ich jako jeden fic ale ja tak zrobię – w ten sposób tekst będzie się czytało płynniej oraz nie trzeba będzie szukać kontynuacji w innych tłumaczeniach ;)

Tak wygląda rozpiska całej serii:

 **1\. „A Proper Wedding, An Improper Secret"** (1 chapter),

 **2\. „The Lost Baby"** (5 chapterów),

\- „Baby Preparations" (1 chapter),

\- „Dead Baby Blues" (1 chapter),

\- „Of Sisters, In-Laws, and House-Elves" (1 chapter),

 **3\. „The Bloody Babies"** (4 chaptery),

\- „Cruel Reminder" (1 chapter),

\- „A Pureblood Woman's Duty" (1 chapter),

\- „Murder in the Ministry" (1 chapter),

\- „It Must Be A Boy" (1 chapter),

 **4\. „The Baby Boy"** (7 chapterów),

\- „A Grandchild At Last" (1 chapter),

\- „Meet Baby Draco" (5 chapterów),

 **5\. „The Sick Boy"** (10 chapterów),

\- „Daughter" (1 chapter),

\- „The Shadows of a Father and a Dead Daughter" (1 chapter).

Cała seria skupia się na Narcyzie i Lucjuszu oraz ich rodzinach. Początkowo postacie mogą się wydawać OOC ale tylko dlatego, że są po prostu młodsi i nieco inaczej patrzą na świąt niż ich starsze odpowiedniki.

 **Drobne informacje przed rozpoczęciem:**

Narcyza dopiero co ukończyła Hogwart, zaś Lucjusz szkołę skończył rok temu.

Co więcej, na potrzeby tego opowiadania matka Lucjusza zmarła przy porodzie ;)

 **Co do moich kolejnych tłumaczeń, zapraszam na koniec tekstu po więcej info!**

A teraz, nie przedłużając już,

zapraszam ;)

* * *

 **1\. Przyzwoite Wesele, Nieprzyzwoity Sekret**

* * *

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale, córko. – powiedziała Druella Black do swojego najmłodszego dziecka.

Narcyza nie odpowiedziała. W głosie jej matki nie było ani krztyny prawdziwego uczucia czy emocji. Druella była zwyczajnie zadowolona, że jej córka wypełni swój obowiązek i wyjdzie za mąż za czystokrwistego, szanowanego czarodzieja.

W tym momencie Narcyza niemal rozumiała dlaczego Andromeda zdecydowała się na ucieczkę i poślubiła jakąś szlamę. Niemal.

Co więcej, wciąż miała w pamięci ślub Bellatriks. To było wielkie wydarzenie, doniosłe, lecz jednocześnie sprawiało wrażenie „pustego". Od samego początku było jasne, że małżeństwo jej siostry i Rudolfa Lestrange'a pozbawione będzie miłości. Dzielili oni wiele, wiele przekonań oraz życiowych celów ale nie było między nimi żadnej prawdziwej, emocjonalne więzi.

Narcyza nie chciała, żeby i jej małżeństwo wyglądało w taki sposób. Chciała, by pomiędzy nią a jej przyszłym mężem zrodziło się uczucie. Być może faktycznie była równie beznadziejną romantyczką co Andromeda ale w tym momencie w ogóle jej to nie obchodziło. Oczywiście, nikomu się do tego nie przyzna. Swoich brudnych, zdradzieckich myśli nie zdradzi zwłaszcza przed matką.

Dlatego właśnie wspaniale się złożyło, że została obiecana Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi. W rzeczywistości, oboje znali się od dziecka i między nimi była już pewnego rodzaju silna, emocjonalna więź. Narcyza czuła, że Lucjusz jako jedyny potrafił ją w pełni zrozumieć. Co więcej, sam niejednokrotnie pokazywał, że czuje się podobnie.

Gdyby została zmuszona do wyjścia za mąż za innego czystokrwistego czarodzieja, najprawdopodobniej zrobiłaby dokładnie to samo co Andromeda. Nie było przecież absolutnej pewności, że będzie to Lucjusz. Równie dobrze jej rodzina mogła wybrać kogoś innego, byle czystej krwi.

\- Cieszę się, że suknia ślubna idealnie pasuje. – powiedziała Druella. – Zmartwiłam się, gdy zaczęłaś przybierać na wadze.

\- Nie przybrałam na wadze, matko. – odpowiedziała ostro. Nagle sama poczuła się zmartwiona. Czy matka dowiedziała się prawdy?

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie w ten sposób, Narcyzo. – warknęła Druella. – Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Nie chciałabym, żebyś straciła taką partię jak Lucjusz Malfoy tylko dlatego, że zdecydowałaś się poprawić.

\- Lucjusz akceptuje mnie taką, jaka jestem. – westchnęła. – Dla niego o wiele ważniejsze jest to, że potrafię prowadzić z nim inteligentną konwersację.

\- Nie bądź głupia, dziewczyno. Szanowani czystokrwiści mężczyźni tacy jak Malfoy nie dbają o tego typu nonsensy. Dbają za to o to, żeby ich żony wyglądały przyzwoicie i reprezentacyjnie oraz żeby nie zawstydzały ich w oczach społeczeństwa.

Narcyza przewróciła oczami, uprzednio upewniając się, że jej matka tego nie widzi. Druella choćby w najmniejszym stopniu nie rozumiała Lucjusza. Nie wiedziała, czego tak naprawdę pragnie.

\- A teraz, skończysz z tą butą w stosunku do swojej matki. – kontynuowała starsza czarownica. – Przed nami ślub. Nie chcemy, żeby twój przyszły mąż musiał na ciebie czekać.

\- Nie chcemy. – zgodziła się z uśmiechem Narcyza. To była najprawdopodobniej jedyna kwestia, w której potrafiła znaleźć porozumienie ze swoją matką.

Narcyza nie pragnęła bowiem niczego innego, jak tylko zostać Panią Malfoy najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe. Mimo to, zapał jej i Druelli miał inne podłoże. Obydwie nie potrafiłyby też zrozumieć się wzajemnie.

* * *

\- Lepiej mnie dzisiaj nie zawiedź. – powiedział ostro Abraxas Malfoy do swojego syna. – Nie waż się nawet otwarcie pokazywać, jak bardzo będziesz znudzony. Żonę możesz ignorować dopiero po tym, jak urodzi ci dziedzica.

\- Ma na imię Narcyza. – odpowiedział równie ostro Lucjusz, chcąc zatuszować wytrącenie z równowagi, które spowodowane było ostatnim zdaniem jego ojca. – Czy naprawdę zabiłoby cię, gdybyś wypowiedział jej imię od czasu do czasu?

\- Kogo obchodzi jej imię? Liczy się tylko to, że poczynając od dnia dzisiejszego, będzie nazywać się „Malfoy". Reszta nie jest istotna. Ważne jest, że dzięki niej będziesz mógł kontynuować linię naszego rodu. Powinieneś o tym pamiętać, Lucjuszu.

\- Nie postrzegam Narcyzy w ten sposób. – powiedział.

\- Zatem jesteś głupcem, od zostania którym próbowałem cię uchronić. – odpowiedział Abraxas. – Prawdziwi czystokrwiści nie bawią się w tak zwany romantyzm. Zaraz mi zapewne powiesz, że się o nią troszczysz.

\- Być może tak właśnie jest. – stwierdził pewnie.

Abraxas wykonał szybki ruch ręką, wyglądając jakby chciał spoliczkować swojego syna ale opamiętał się. Powoli opuścił swoją dłoń.

\- Zgadza się, ojcze. – parsknął Lucjusz. – Nie chciałbyś przecież marnować czasu na ukrywanie kolejnego siniaka. Byłoby też niewłaściwie spóźnić się na własny ślub, prawda? Z tak błahego powodu.

\- Po prostu postaraj się nie zawstydzić mnie dzisiaj zbytnio. – warknął Abraxas.

\- To _moje_ wesele, ojcze. Nie twoje. – zauważył Lucjusz, po czym uśmiechnął się widząc gniewny wyraz na twarzy starszego czarodzieja.

\- To jeden z wielu dni, chłopcze. – wycedził niebezpiecznie Abraxas.

Przechodząc obok ojca, Lucjusz nadal się uśmiechał.

* * *

Narcyza była niepewna.

Już niedługo poślubi mężczyznę, którego kocha.

A potem go zobaczyła. Lucjusz wyglądał jeszcze bardziej dostojnie niż zwykle i zdecydowanie coś mówił. Miał piękne, długie platynowe włosy. Miał piękną, arystokratyczną twarz. Był charyzmatyczny i pewny siebie. Posiadał też naturalną umiejętność kontrolowania całego pokoju. Miał wspaniałe, intensywnie przenikliwe oczy, które miękły ilekroć spoczęły na niej.

Lucjusz był czymś więcej niż majestatyczną figurą. Jego umysł nieustannie pracował, zawsze dając mu przewagę kilku kroków przed wszystkimi innymi.

Narcyza nagle poczuła się niesamowicie zdenerwowana, czując motylki w brzuchu. Co było z nią nie tak? Nie denerwowała się przecież ślubem z Lucjuszem. Kochała go i wiedziała, że będzie dobrze ją traktował. Zbyt ją szanował i był zbyt wielkim gentelmanem, żeby było inaczej.

Z więcej niż jednego powodu, Narcyza miała naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że akurat tego mężczyznę wybrano jej na męża. Wiele było czystokrwistych kobiet, które wyszły za mąż za dobre partie a potem okazywało się, że nie były przyzwoicie traktowane oraz ich mężowie zupełnie się nimi nie interesowali. A one nie mogły nawet powiedzieć słowa sprzeciwu. To byłoby niewłaściwe, nieodpowiednie. Taki był zwyczaj – to słowo czarodzieja było ważniejsze, nie czarownicy.

Lucjusz był inny. Zawsze uważnie słuchał jej opinii i pozwalał, by podejmowała własne działania oraz kroczyła drogą, którą sobie obrała.

Rozpieścił ją.

Dlaczego więc była taka zdenerwowana? Czy to było normalne?

* * *

Lucjusz nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu wpływającego mu na twarzy, gdy zobaczył Narcyzę. Jego narzeczona zawsze była piękna ale dzisiaj wręcz promieniowała. Cudowna suknia idealnie podkreślała jej idealne kształty. Nikt już nie mógł liczyć na to, że dziewczyna pokaże się w bezkształtnej sukni. Narcyza zawsze była wyrafinowana.

Oczywiście, jej uroda była tylko uroczym dodatkiem. Nie mógł być większym szczęściarzem – jej inteligencja i przebiegłość dorównywały jego. Gdyby jego żona miała być pustą, piękną kobietą, znudziłby się niesamowicie szybko.

Kątem oka zauważył, że jego ojciec marszczy brwi. Och tak, zapomniał – nie było _właściwie_ wyglądać na szczęśliwego i zadowolonego na własnym ślubie.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, rzucił ojcu mały uśmiech. To nie był wielki dzień Abraxasa Malfoya. Ten należał do pary młodej. Dla Lucjusza, dzisiaj liczyła się tylko i wyłącznie przyszła żona.

Co do Narcyzy – nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy, była ukryta pod welonem. Mimo to, potrafił dostrzec, że lekko się denerwowała. Odczuł ulgę – jednak nie był jedynym, którego dopadły nerwy. Czy to było normalne? Nie było przecież żadnego powodu do denerwowania się. Narcyza zawsze traktowała go jakby był najwspanialszą osobą na świecie nawet jeśli wcale się tak nie czuł, więc co było z nim nie tak?

Nie. Teraz liczyła się jego kobieta, nie on. Lucjusz zdecydowanie nie chciał, żeby była niespokojna w jego towarzystwie. I zdecydowanie nie chciał jej dać żadnego powodu, żeby się go bała.

Pozwolił więc, żeby uśmiech na jego twarzy poszerzył się. Dzięki temu dziewczyna będzie w stanie go zauważyć.

Zignorował przy tym coraz bardziej zmarszczone brwi swojego ojca.

* * *

Narcyza zobaczyła wyraz twarzy swojego narzeczonego i rozluźniła się. Lucjusz zawsze był dobry w pocieszaniu bez użycia słów.

To sprawiło, że sama uśmiechnęła się szeroko, choć nie było tego widać – welon wystarczająco go zasłaniał. Najprawdopodobniej nikt nie był w stanie go dostrzec.

Ta mała zmiana jednak w postawie była zauważalna dla Lucjusza i dzięki temu i on się rozluźnił. Narcyza też była w tym dobra.

* * *

Narcyza nie zwróciła uwagi na matkę, która przyglądała się szczęśliwemu spacerowi córki ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Dzięki Merlinowi, że to wciąż wyglądało choć trochę dystyngowanie i wyrafinowanie…

Ojciec Narcyzy też nie był zadowolony z poczynań swojej najmłodszej córki. Czy zapomniała kim była? Dlaczego zachowuje się tak zwyczajnie? Przynajmniej nie wyglądała jak skończony głupiec. Mimo to…

Bellatriks było to obojętne. Jej młodsza siostra zawsze zachowywała się głupio jeśli w grę wchodził Lucjusz Malfoy. Och tak, Narcyza od czasu do czasu zachowywała się jak idiotka. No cóż, przynajmniej wierzyła w czystość krwi. I nie skończy jak Andromeda. Na wspomnienie zdradliwej siostry warknęła cicho, na co rodzice zgromili ją wzrokiem. Jak zwykle ich zignorowała.

Na ślubie obecni byli też bracia Lestrange – Rudolf i Rabastan. Ich także to wszystko nie obchodziło. Rudolf był obecny tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Narcyza była jego szwagierką dzięki małżeństwu z Bellatriks a Rabastan przyszedł przez wzgląd na swojego brata. Od czystokrwistych oczekiwano, że będą obecni na tego typu wydarzeniach. Obydwaj najzwyczajniej w świecie wykonywali swoje obowiązki.

Regulus cieszył się szczęściem swojej kuzynki. Zarówno Narcyza, jak i Lucjusz byli dla niego niczym starsze rodzeństwo. Nie bolało go też, że Syriusz obudził się „chory" dzisiejszego dnia, przez co ojciec został z nim w domu.

Chłopiec dyskretnie rzucił spojrzenie swojej matce. Kobieta wręcz promieniała radością. Zawsze lubiła parę młodą – zapewne tylko przez wzgląd na to, że idealnie wpasowują się w obraz czystokrwistych czarodziejów.

Gdy Narcyza go mijała, posłała mu uśmiech – była na tyle blisko, że welon nie stanowił większej przeszkody. Regulus także odpowiedział jej uśmiechem.

Przyjaciółki Narcyzy – Flora, Georgina, Nicole'a – także uśmiechnęły się, gdy panna młoda je mijała. Żadna z nich najprawdopodobniej nie otrzyma ani krztyny ciepłych uczuć od swoich przyszłych mężów (Notta, Crabbe'a, Goyle'a). Chciały jednak pokazać swojego wsparcie Narcyzie.

* * *

Panna Black w końcu dotarła do ołtarza. Lucjusz delikatnie uniósł dłoń, którą złapała bez wahania. Stali tak blisko siebie, że narzeczony widział jej promienny wyraz twarzy.

Po chwili obydwoje wypowiedzieli na głos słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej. W przeciwieństwie do większości czystokrwistych par, jej treści zamierzali się trzymać.

Najwyraźniej kilka par również zauważyło nacisk jaki dali na „wieczne oddanie małżonkowi" i potrząsnęło głowami. Miłość między arystokratycznym małżeństwem nie była _właściwa_ , zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodziło tak szanowane nazwisko jak Black czy Malfoy (zupełnie jakby Andromeda w ogóle nie istniała…).

Kilku gości jednak posłało im aprobujący uśmiech. Rozumiejący. Narcyza i Lucjusz wciąż byli jeszcze młodzi, wszystko dopiero przed nimi. Jeszcze wiele się nauczą. Byli przekonani, że pewnego dnia ta para zrozumie, że miłość jest niczym innym jak tylko mrzonką, bajką, którą lubią się karmić mugole, szlamy i zdrajcy krwi.

* * *

Kiedy Lucjusz otrzymał pozwolenie na pocałowanie panny młodej, nie spieszył się. Pocałunek był _zbyt powolny_ i _zbyt chętny_ , żeby zostać uznanym za _stosowny_.

Za plecami niemal czuł, że jego ojciec jest gotów wyskoczyć z siebie i stanąć obok. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zachichotał cicho, na co Narcyza rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Mój ojciec. – wyszeptał.

Panna młoda uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Założę się, że moi rodzice czują się teraz dokładnie tak samo. – powiedziała z cichym chichotem.

Lucjusz tylko się uśmiechnął. To właśnie był jeden z powodów, dla których tak szanował Narcyzę – nie bała się być odważną, kiedy to naprawdę miało znaczenie.

* * *

Wszystkie formalności, ceremonie i przyjęcie trwały do późna. Ten czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie – przypominał wieczność. Byli zadowoleni, gdy w końcu mogli zostać sami w ich sypialni.

 _Od dzisiaj to jest mój dom_ , pomyślała Narcyza, czując nerwowe podekscytowanie.

\- Cieszę się, że wesele w końcu się skończyło. – powiedział Lucjusz. – Byłem już zmęczony tymi ciągłymi uśmiechania się do przyjaciół rodziny i udawania, że ich życzenia są w jakikolwiek sposób szczere.

\- Ja także. – przyznała Narcyza. – To przypomniało mi dlaczego tak bardzo lubię spędzać czas w domu.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się.

\- Byłaś dzisiaj cudowna. – stwierdził. – Bez ciebie nie dałbym sobie rady. I naprawdę doceniam, że nie chciałaś puścić mojej ręki.

\- To dlatego, żebyś pamiętał do kogo należą te dłonie. – zachichotała żartobliwie.

\- Nie mam z tym najmniejszego problemu. – uśmiechnął się. – Przecież cały do ciebie należę. – powiedział, kładąc delikatnie rękę na brzuchu Narcyzy. – A jak z ekscytacją dzisiejszego dnia poradziło sobie nasze maleństwo? – zapytał z zatroskaną miną. Ewidentnie był też zaciekawiony.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się i przykryła dłoń męża swoją własną.

Och tak, ich dziecko. Niepodważalny dowód ich miłości. Ich sekret. _Nieprzyzwoity_ sekret. Jakiż to wielki byłby skandal, gdyby ktokolwiek z czystokrwistych dowiedział się, że Panna Black była w ciąży wychodząc za mąż?

Narcyza była bardzo szczęśliwa, że mieli jeszcze sporo miesięcy przez rozwiązaniem a brzuch nie był jeszcze widoczny. Lucjuszowi udało się też trochę przyspieszyć ich małżeństwo, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. Jakby nie patrzeć, walczył dla Czarnego Pana i istniało jakieś prawdopodobieństwo, że coś może mu się przydarzyć (wolała o tym nie myśleć za często). To było więc zrozumiałe, że mężczyzna chciał spłodzić kolejną głowę rodu najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe. W końcu w grę wchodziło kontynuowanie rodu…

Dzięki starannemu planowaniu, wszystko wyszło tak jak miało wyjść. Wszystko wyglądało całkowicie normalnie. Jakby nie patrzeć też, Narcyza pochodzi z rodziny wielodzietnej. Nie ciężko więc jest uwierzyć, że potrafi szybko dać Malfoyom dziedzica i stąd pospiech.

\- Myślę, że nasze maleństwo jest równie szczęśliwe co my. – uśmiechnęła się z czułością.

* * *

 **OGŁOSZENIE PARAFIALNE:**

Rozdziały „Albusa…" nadal będą publikowane w poniedziałek.

„Zielone Oczy" wychodzą we wtorek.

W każdy czwartek będzie publikowany następny rozdział „Martwych Dzieci".

Na koniec dodam, że w sumie z nowości, skupię się głównie na Malfoyach – odkąd dostałam zgodę na tłumaczenia tekstów Tinylexie, zamierzam ją wykorzystać. Upatrzyłam sobie do podziałania następujące teksty:

 **1\. „Malfoy's Reflections"** – będące w oryginale zbiorem osobnych tekstów, skupiających się na przemyśleniach i działaniach Malfoyów, poczynając od ich dzieciństwa, poprzez Pierwszą Wojnę Czarodziejów aż do zakończenia Drugiej Wojny – 38 chapterów z tego wyjdzie, jedne będą krótsze, inne dłuższe

 **2\. „The Perfect Minister"** – skupiające się na relacji Lucjusza i Korneliusza Knota – mistrza i marionetki – 5 chapterów

 **3\. „Maintaining Arrangements" -** skupiające się na relacji sytuacji w rodzinie Blacków po ucieczce Andromedy – pojawią się Malfoyowie i Lestrange'owie – 4 chaptery

 **4\. „First Meetings"** – ukazujące początki znajomości Lucjusza i Narcyzy – 9 chapterów

 **5\. „The New Recruit"** oraz **„My Angel, Their Devil"** – obrazujące sytuację tuż po tym, jak Regulus Black przyjął Mroczny Znak oraz jego stosunki z Malfoyami – 2 chaptery

 **6\. „Mission Failure or Mission Success?"** – wydarzenia bezpośrednio po śmierci Dumbledore'a w odniesieniu do Severusa, Draco i Narcyzy – 1 chapter

 **7\. „Faded Darkness"** – Śmierciożercy po pierwszym upadku Voldemorta – 26 chapterów

Z góry zaznaczam, że skoro są to teksty jednej autorki to raczej pochodzą z jednego Universum.

Tłumaczenia w dowolnej kolejności!

Co więcej, w międzyczasie postaram się opublikować **„Open For Repairs"** autorstwa FeelsForBreakfast – Drarry, ok. 35K słów

Do następnego! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Tinylexie

Link do oryginału: s/10787961/1/The-Lost-Baby

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **MAŁE OGŁOSZENIE:**

W sobotę dodam tłumaczenie **„Open for Repairs"** FeelsForBreakfast – Oneshot, powojenny świat, drarry. Serdecznie zapraszam – moim skromnym zdaniem ten tekst bardzo wyróżnia się na tle pozostałych o tej tematyce ;)

* * *

 **Słowem wstępu:**

„The Lost Baby" ma 5 chapterów, więc będą odpowiednio oznaczone (I-V). Pozostałe to Oneshoty, więc z tym nie będzie najmniejszego problemu.

Ten rozdział jest krótki ale istotny.

Zapraszam ;)

* * *

 **Utracone Dziecko I**

 **Życie w Malfoy Manor**

* * *

Narcyza była w rezydencji sama razem z Abraxasem Malfoyem – Lucjusza nie było w domu cały dzień.

Jej teść zawsze ją przerażał. Bała się go jeszcze zanim w Hogwarcie dowiedziała się, że znęca się nad swoim synem. Jej lęk i nienawiść do tego człowieka wzrosły niedługo po tym, jak została panią Malfoy.

Tuż po zawarciu małżeństwa Lucjusz chciał się wyprowadzić i zostawić za sobą Malfoy Manor ale Abraxas przypomniał mu surowo, że czystokrwiści mężczyźni nigdy nie opuszczali rodzinnej rezydencji. To było _nieodpowiednie_. Co więcej, starszy czarodziej zabezpieczył się i dał swojemu synowi akt własności Dworu (wraz z wiążącą umową, na podstawie której Lucjusz nie mógł nakazać swojemu ojcu wyprowadzki ani w żaden inny sposób zmusić go do opuszczenia mieszkania). Tym samym, Lucjusz stał się oficjalnie nową głową rodu. Piastując ten tytuł, był zobowiązany do pozostania w rezydencji oraz utrzymywania jej w dobrym stanie.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Lucjusz zaczął pakować ich rzeczy krótko po ślubie. Abraxas groził mu wtedy i posunął się do rzucania klątw ale nawet to nie było w stanie go powstrzymać. W odpowiedzi, klątwy poleciały także w drugą stronę.

Powód był prosty – Lucjusz nie chciał być panem tego Dworu. Nienawidził go i nigdy nie czuł się w nim swobodnie. Tak naprawdę, zawsze czuł się w nim więźniem. Z pewnością to wrażenie potęgował fakt, iż Abraxas zamykał go często w Lochach, gdy ten był dzieckiem.

To Narcyzie więc przyszło przekonać do tego męża. Taki spoczął teraz na nim obowiązek. Tak należy zrobić, to _poprawne_ rozwiązanie. Chciała też uniknąć tego całego bałaganu i chaosu, który najprawdopodobniej stworzyłby jej teść, gdyby faktycznie się wyprowadzili. Starszy czarodziej nie był już co prawda tak znaczącą postacią publiczną jak w czasach swojej młodości (teraz i tą rolę przejął Lucjusz) ale wciąż miał pewne wpływy i moc pociągania za sznurki.

Co gorsza, dzięki temu Abraxas wciąż mógł uczynić ich życie publiczne piekłem, jeśli by chciał. Najprawdopodobniej wolałby tego jednak uniknąć, żeby nie zrujnować rodowego nazwiska. Nie było przecież wielką tajemnicą, że oboje bardzo się nienawidzili. Narcyza doskonale wiedziała, że Abraxas byłby w stanie poświęcić swój wizerunek (gdyby już nie miał wyboru), żeby utrzymać Lucjusza pod kontrolą.

Szybko też zrozumiała, że to w jej gestii będzie panowanie nad ich temperamentami. Teraz, jak nad tym rozmyślała, to słowo „nienawiść" wydawało się jej niewystarczające, żeby opisać to, co jest pomiędzy obydwoma Malfoyami. Nie było odpowiednie, żeby określić w ten sposób gwałtowne, bojowe interakcje między nimi. Ciągłe krzyki i zaklęcia z dziedziny Czarnej Magii były dla nich chlebem powszednim. Działo się to niemal codziennie.

Pewna cześć Narcyzy bardzo pragnęła opuścić Dwór razem z Lucjuszem. Inna zaś, chciała po prostu uniknąć otwartej wojny.

Koniec końców, Lucjusz (rozumiejąc jej obawy i jednocześnie nie popierając jej decyzji) zdecydował się zostać w rezydencji. Dodatkowo, wyjaśnił także swojemu ojcu w dość drobiazgowy sposób, że nie wolno mu skrzywdzić kobiety jego życia. Jeśli Abraxas to zrobi, poniesie przykre konsekwencje. W takim momencie Lucjusz nie przejmowałby się wiążącą umową – bez wątpienia znalazłby jakiś nielegalny, mroczny sposób, żeby pozbyć się ojca z domu. Ten także to zrozumiał.

Narcyza próbowała się trzymać z daleka od komnat zajmowanych przez jej teścia. Abaraxas też próbował jej unikać jak tylko mógł. Nie ciężko było zauważyć, że mężczyzna nienawidzi swojej synowej równie mocno, co swojego syna.

Dlatego też, z przeogromnym zdumieniem zauważyła pewnego dnia, jak podchodzi do niej szybkim krokiem, gdy przebywała w swojej ulubionej części Dworu. Szczęśliwie się też składało, że do tej pory było to miejsce, w które jej teść nie przychodził.

\- Co mogę dla pana zrobić, panie Malfoy? – zapytała grzecznie ze śladami chłodu w głosie.

\- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić co robi mój przyszły wnuk. – odpowiedział mężczyzna, próbując brzmiąc absolutnie niewinnie. – Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo szczęśliwy byłem, gdy dowiedziałem się, że zaszłaś w ciążę tak szybko po ślubie. Wygląda to tak, jakby stało się to zaledwie kilka dni po nim. – stwierdził, rzucając jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

Narcyza nawet nie drgnęła. Lucjusz dopilnował wszystkich drobiazgów związanych z przyspieszeniem ich ślubu – nie było się o co martwić. Powód szybkiego posiadania spadkobiercy był logiczny.

\- Pochodzę z rodziny wielodzietnej. – odpowiedziała łagodnym tonem.

Abraxas uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie nie wierząc w jej wyjaśnienie. Mimo to, naciskał dalej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie to chłopiec. – powiedział. – Muszę też przyznać, że odrobinę się tym martwię. Jakby nie patrzeć, twoi rodzice byli niezdolni do wydania na świat męskiego potomka. Ani jednego chłopca. To doprawdy rozczarowujące.

\- Lucjusz nie dba o płeć dziecka. – odpowiedziała uprzejmie, choć w jej głosie dało się wyczuć bardziej wrogą nutę. – Będzie zadowolony zarówno z _chłopca_ , jak i z _dziewczynki_.

\- Potrzeba _chłopca_ , by przekazać nazwisko kolejnym pokoleniom.

\- Lucjusz tym się nie martwi.

\- Lucjusz jest głupcem.

\- Dosyć tego. – sapnęła niebezpiecznie Narcyza, wstając. – Nie pozwolę ci obrażać mojego męża. Jest o wiele lepszym mężczyzną, niż kiedykolwiek mógłbyś mieć nadzieję, że będzie. Zostaw mnie w spokoju albo napiszę do niego list. Zapewniam cię, że nie będzie zadowolony, gdy dowie się, że jego ojciec nachodzi jego żonę, zwłaszcza po ostatnim ostrzeżeniu.

Abraxas zrobił drwiącą minę, po czym opuścił pokój.

Narcyza odetchnęła z ulgą i ponownie położyła się na kanapie, na której leżała przed pojawieniem się jej teścia.

Być może jednak powinni opuścić Malfoy Manor?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Tinylexie

Link do oryginału: s/10787961/1/The-Lost-Baby

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

Tym razem rozdział dłuższy i z perspektywy Lucjusza. Zapraszam : )

* * *

 **Utracone Dziecko II**

 **Obowiązek vs Rodzina**

* * *

\- Wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną, Narcyzo – zauważył zatroskany Lucjusz. – Coś nie w porządku?

\- Nic, wszystko dobrze – odpowiedziała. – To będzie pierwsze badanie naszego maluszka. Martwię się czy wszystko z nim dobrze i czy odpowiednio o niego dbam. Chcę, żeby nasze dziecko było idealne.

\- _Będzie_ idealne – stwierdził łagodnie Lucjusz, całując żonę w policzek. – I wiem, że będziesz najcudowniejszą matką na świecie. Już nią jesteś.

\- Zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć. – uśmiechnęła się Narcyza. – Dobrze, jestem już gotowa – podała mu rękę i właśnie w tym momencie poczuł jak jego przedramię płonie żywym ogniem. Syknął zirytowany. Biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie momenty, które Czarny Pan mógł wybrać na wezwanie, upodobał sobie akurat ten.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona Narcyza.

\- Czarny Pan – odpowiedział.

\- Lepiej idź do niego – doradziła mu żona. Jej głos było wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji.

\- Wątpię, żeby było to aż tak pilne – powiedział. – Czarny Pan ma wielu Śmierciożerców. Nie jestem jedyny. Mogę się później usprawiedliwić.

\- Nie, Lucjuszu – stwierdziła Narcyza. – Doceniam to, że chcesz mi towarzyszyć podczas badania ale poradzę sobie sama. Idę prosto do Świętego Munga. Wiem, gdzie się kierować i z kim rozmawiać. Już się mną zająłeś. Poradzę sobie z wizytą. Musisz iść do Czarnego Pana. Nie chcę, żeby był na ciebie zły. Powiem Uzdrowicielowi Robertowi, że zatrzymały cię pilne sprawy w Ministerstwie.

\- To pierwsze badanie naszego dziecka – powiedział Lucjusz zdławionym głosem. – A co jeśli chciałbym zadać Uzdrowicielowi jakieś pytanie?

\- Przekażę Robertowi, że umówisz się z nim później, kiedy już będziesz miał czas – wytłumaczyła mu Narcyza. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, Lucjuszu. Opowiem ci później jak przebiegła cała wizyta.

\- Wiesz, że wolałbym też tam być.

\- Wiem ale sprzeciwianie się Czarnemu Panu nie jest najrozsądniejsze.

Lucjusz z wielką niechęcią puścił dłoń żony.

\- Zobaczymy się więc później – powiedział, starając się nie zdradzać swoich emocji.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała mu tak samo Narcyza.

* * *

Atak na mugolską wioskę. Czarny Pan odciągnął go od żony i dziecka tylko po i wyłącznie po to, żeby przeprowadzić atak na jedną mugolską wioskę…

Oczywiście, Lucjusz nie miał najmniejszego problemu z torturowaniem jakichś mugoli. Mimo to, wolał być w tym momencie z Narcyzą. Potrzebowała go teraz o wiele bardziej niż mugole, którym trzeba było dać lekcję.

\- Kto chciałby ruszyć? – zapytał Czarny Pan. – Który z was jest wierny naszej sprawie?

Bellatriks wyrzuciła rękę w górę, wyglądając jak uczennica, zgłaszająca się do odpowiedzi. Lucjusz przewrócił oczami. To było do przewidzenia, że Bella zgłosi się jako pierwsza – za nic w świecie nie zrezygnowałaby z takiej zabawy.

Rudolf i Rabastan też byli chętni. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Obydwaj podążali za Bellatriks krok w krok niczym dwa wierne pieski.

Prócz nich do zadania zgłosiło się jeszcze kilkunastu innych Śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan będąc zadowolonym, odprawił całą resztę.

* * *

\- Jak przebiegła wizyta? – zapytał Lucjusz podczas kolacji. – Czy ty i dziecko dobrze się czujecie?

\- Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że jak dotąd wszystko przebiega idealnie – odpowiedziała Narcyza. – Powiedział też, że bardzo dobrze sobie radzę.

\- A czy nie powiedział ci przypadkiem czy dziecko będzie chłopcem? – do ich uszu dobiegł głos Abraxasa. Małżonkowie odwrócili głowy i zobaczyli jak starszy czarodziej wchodzi do jadalni. - Więc? Chłopiec czy nie? – zapytał ponownie.

\- Nawet mi do głowy nie przyszło zapytać – odpowiedziała chłodno Narcyza.

\- Właśnie dlatego myślenie nie powinno być zostawiane tobie – zadrwił Abraxas.

Lucjusz wstał tak szybko, że aż przewrócił krzesło. Automatycznie sięgnął ku różdżce ale od wyciągnięcia jej powstrzymała go dłoń żony, która w jednej chwili znalazła się na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie, Lucjuszu. Przestań – powiedziała. – Po prostu go zignoruj. Nie obchodzi mnie to, co on mówi. Dla mnie liczy się tylko to, co ty myślisz.

\- Naprawdę masz zamiar jej posłuchać, Lucjuszu? – zapytał kpiąco Abraxas. – Nie masz już zupełnie dumy? Będziesz pozwalał, żeby rządziła tobą kobieta?

\- Wystarczy tego, ojcze – warknął. – Będziesz szanował Narcyzę. Jest panią tego Dworu.

\- A czy ty nie jesteś jego panem?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ty z całą pewnością nie jesteś – odpowiedział.

\- Dlaczego więc przyjmujesz rozkazy od swojej żony? Czy nie jesteś mężem tej kobiety i głową rodu?

\- Wyjdź, ojcze. Zjedz kolację w swoim gabinecie. Wiesz, że nadal nie jesteś tutaj mile widziany – powiedział w zamian.

\- Chcesz mnie przekląć, prawda? – zadrwił Abraxas.

Pomimo dłoni żony na swoim ramieniu, Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w starszego czarodzieja. Narcyza miała zamiar wstać i zapobiec pojedynkowi, odciągając go za ramię ale nie było takiej potrzeby.

\- Odsuń się, Narcyzo – warknął. – Nie chcę cię przypadkowo uderzyć.

\- Zwłaszcza jeśli nosi chłopca – dodał Abraxas z cwanym uśmiechem.

\- Wystarczy tego, ojcze! – powtórzył Lucjusz. – Płeć dziecka nie ma dla mnie znaczenia.

\- Powinna mieć – stwierdził Abraxas. – Naprawdę jesteś wielkim rozczarowaniem. Jedyne co mi zostaje to nadzieja, że twój syn będzie lepszym mężczyzną od ciebie.

Lucjusz wyszarpnął rękę z mocnego uścisku Narcyzy i posłał klątwę w stronę ojca. Abraxas był na to przygotowany – różdżkę wyciągnął już wcześniej. Atak udało mu się zablokować z łatwością.

\- Musisz się bardziej postarać, synu – parsknął.

\- Lucjuszu! – błagała go Narcyza. – Proszę! Przestań zanim ktokolwiek zostanie ranny!

Czarodziej odwrócił głowę w kierunku żony.

\- Masz rację – powiedział, patrząc w jej kierunku. – Jesteś w pokoju.

\- Żałosne – skomentował Abraxas, posyłając im paskudne spojrzenie i wychodząc z jadalni.

\- Nie powinieneś dawać mu się sprowokować – powiedziała Narcyza. – Twój ojciec jest zgorzkniałym staruszkiem, który nie jest nawet wart twojego czasu. Chodź, dokończymy posiłek. Chcę ci opowiedzieć czego jeszcze się dowiedziałam od Uzdrowiciela Roberta.

Sama wzmianka o Uzdrowicielu ze Świętego Munga sprawiła, że się trochę uspokoił.

* * *

Lucjusz usłyszał pukanie do swojego gabinetu. Wiedział, kto stoi po drugiej stronie drzwi. Poznał po tej delikatności pukania.

\- Wejdź, Narcyzo – powiedział miękko. – Nie jestem zajęty.

Kiedy kobieta weszła do środka jako pierwsze rzucił mu się w oczy duży brzuch. Teraz było już absolutnie jasne, że jest w ciąży.

\- Z jakiego powodu zawdzięczam tą miłą wizytę? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Zastanawiałam się czy nie chciałbyś się wybrać ze mną na zakupy – odpowiedziała Narcyza. – Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy, które chciałabym kupić dla naszego dziecka.

\- Oczywiście. I tak nie pracowałem nad niczym ważnym. Chętnie zaczerpnę świeżego powietrza – powiedział, wstając z krzesła. I właśnie wtedy _znowu_ zapiekł go Mroczny Znak. Będąc już zirytowanym, rzucił żonie dłuższe spojrzenie. Ta pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- W takim razie zadowolę się pokazaniem ci później tych wszystkich rzeczy – powiedziała, siląc się na słaby uśmiech. – A teraz pójdę już. Wiem, że nie lubisz długich zakupów. A wiesz, że ja takie właśnie uwielbiam najbardziej.

\- Prawda – zgodził się z krzywym uśmiechem. – Baw się dobrze. Wrócę tak szybko, jak tylko będę mógł.

* * *

\- Jest kilku zdrajców krwi, którzy zaczynają dla nas stanowić zagrożenie – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Lucjuszu?

\- Tak, mój Panie? – zapytał z szacunkiem.

\- Wiedza jest twoją najpotężniejszą bronią – stwierdził Czarny Pan. – Potrafisz zbierać potrzebne informacje, pozostając przy tym niezauważonym. Chcę, żebyś obserwował tych zdrajców krwi. Dzięki temu dowiemy się, kiedy przyjdzie najlepszy czas do ataku.

Lucjusz wiedział, że przydzielono mu bardzo ważną misję. W końcu ci cholerni zdrajcy w pewnym momencie będą też stanowić zagrożenie i dla niego osobiście. Niestety wiedział też, że codzienne zbieranie informacji jest bardzo czasochłonne.

Czas porodu Narcyzy zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Chciał być gotów ruszyć do niej w każdej chwili. Chciał przy niej być.

Z drugiej strony jednak jego żona chciała, żeby wypełniał swoje obowiązki – te rodowe i te związane z Czarnym Panem. Rozumiała, jak ważna jest czystość krwi.

\- Coś nie tak, Lucjuszu? – zapytał Czarny Pan. – Zwykle nie zajmuje ci tak wiele czasu, żeby powiedzieć coś błyskotliwego.

Kilku Śmierciożerców parsknęło śmiechem. Malfoy jednak zignorował ich i skupił całą swoją uwagę na Czarnym Panu.

\- Zawsze jestem gotów ci służyć, Panie – powiedział spokojnym głosem. – Ci cholerni zdrajcy krwi muszą zostać wyeliminowani. Musimy wysłać im wiadomość, że nie będziemy tolerować stawania nam na drodze.

\- Dobrze powiedziane – skomentował z uśmiechem Czarny Pan. – Reszta z was jest wolna. Lucjuszu, zostań. – gdy rozkaz został wykonany, czarodziej odezwał się ponownie. – Czy coś zaprząta twój umysł, Lucjuszu? Ostatnio nie jesteś sobą.

\- Co masz na myśli, mój Panie? Wybacz mi pytanie ale czy moje sprawozdania z aktywności Ministerstwa są niedokładne?

\- Informacje od ciebie są przydatne – zakomunikował Czarny Pan. – chociaż brakuje im twojej zwyczajowej szczegółowości. Od dawna dostarczasz mi tylko minimum, tyle co konieczne. To do ciebie nie podobne. Czy twoją głowę zaprząta coś o wiele istotniejszego niż służba mi?

\- Nie, Panie. Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Twoja żona oczekuje pierworodnego, prawda?

\- Tak, mój Panie.

\- Nie możesz się doczekać pierwszego dziecka?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. To nie znaczy jednak, że w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynie na moją lojalność wobec ciebie – zapewnił Lucjusz.

\- Upewnij się, że na pewno tak będzie – powiedział Czarny Pan złudnie uprzejmym głosem.

\- Tak, mój Panie. Proszę, powiedz mi teraz kim są ci zdrajcy krwi, których musimy szpiegować – poprosił, mając w duchu cichą nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał wykonywać tego zadania przez dłuższy okres czasu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Tinylexie

Link do oryginału: s/10787961/1/The-Lost-Baby

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Utracone Dziecko III**

 **Problem i Plan**

* * *

Była późna wieczorna godzina, gdy Abraxas Malfoy odwiedził Uzdrowiciela Roberta w Świętym Mungu.

\- Pan Malfoy – skomentował zaskoczony Uzdrowiciel. Najwidoczniej wciąż kojarzył Abraxasa z widzenia, chociaż minęło już całkiem sporo czasu od kiedy mężczyzna opuścił na dłużej rodową rezydencję. Poza tym, fizyczne podobieństwo między nim a jego synem (pomimo ich wieku) było wręcz nieprawdopodobne.

\- Zostałem poinformowany, że to ty prowadzisz ciążę mojej synowej – powiedział Abraxas.

\- Tak, zgadza się. Czy ma pan jakieś obiekcje co do wykonywanej przeze mnie pracy?

\- Nie, moja synowa wydaje się być zadowolona z twojej opieki – odpowiedział. – Coś mnie jednak martwi. Nie otrzymałem ani jednego raportu z tego, jak przebiega jej ciąża. Nie wiem nic o moim wnuku.

\- To zapewne z powodu pańskiego syna – stwierdził Uzdrowiciel. – Przed pierwszą kontrolą, Narcyza Malfoy podpisała dokument, na podstawie którego tylko ona i jej mąż mają dostęp do medycznej dokumentacji matki i dziecka. Mogę pana zapewnić, panie Malfoy, że wszystko zostało przeprowadzone w legalny sposób, zgodnie z prawem.

\- Oczywiście, że to sprawka mojego syna – zadrwił Abraxas. – To mnie jednak nie obchodzi. Będę dziadkiem tego dziecka i mam prawo wiedzieć co z nim wszystko, co tyko będę chciał.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, panie Malfoy – powiedział Robert. – ale pański syn jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce, żeby był pan w jakikolwiek sposób zaangażowany w ciążę jego żony. Miał co do tego formalne prawo.

\- Nie interesują mnie tego typu głupoty – warknął starszy czarodziej. – Nazywam się Abraxas Malfoy. Ludzie nie kryją przede mną żadnych informacji.

\- Czy to groźba, panie Malfoy? Bo jeśli tak…

\- Nic z tym nie zrobisz a tym bardziej nic nie powiesz – dokończył za niego mężczyzna. – O ile się nie mylę sam masz żonę i małe dziecko. Dziewczynkę, prawda?

Uzdrowiciel zbladł.

\- Nie… - powiedział. – Nie ośmielisz się. Wezmę Aurorów…

\- Proszę, śmiało – zadrwił Abraxas. – Nie będziesz mógł mi jednak nic udowodnić. Poza tym, żaden z tych żałosnych Aurorów nie będzie miał na tyle odwagi, żeby cokolwiek mi zrobić. Każdy z nich ma własne rodziny…

Uzdrowiciel patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym spuścił wzrok. Najprawdopodobniej przeanalizował cały możliwy przebieg takiej sytuacji.

\- Co konkretnie chce pan wiedzieć, panie Malfoy? – zapytał w końcu pokonanym głosem.

\- Wszystko – odpowiedział Abraxas z uśmiechem. – Płeć dziecka. Stan fizyczny i magiczny dziecka. Wszystko, co ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

* * *

Gdy Abraxas Malfoy wrócił do Dworu, w swoim gabinecie spotkał nieoczekiwanego gościa.

\- Mój Panie – przywitał się uprzejmie, ukrywając swoje zaskoczenie. – Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieliśmy. Witaj we Dworze Malfoyów. Życzysz sobie czegoś do picia bądź jedzenia?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odpowiedział Czarny Pan. – Doceniam jednak twoją gościnność, przyjacielu. Przykro mi to mówić ale obawiam się, że cel mojej wizyty znacznie wybiega poza zwykłe spotkanie towarzyskie.

\- Coś nie w porządku, Panie? – zapytał Abraxas, siadając na kanapie i wskazując drugiemu czarodziejowi miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. - Czy ma to jakiś związek z Lucjuszem?

\- Zgadza się – przyznał Czarny Pan, zajmując oferowane miejsce. – Ostatnio nie jest sobą. Wydaje się rozkojarzony, zupełnie jakby coś innego zaprzątało jego głowę, coś ważniejszego niż nasze plany… - przerwał na moment. - Najprawdopodobniej ma to coś wspólnego z jego żoną i dzieckiem. Nie zrozum mnie źle, przyjacielu. Uważam, że moi Śmierciożercy powinni kontynuować linię swojego rodu. Większość z nich jest w związku małżeńskim lub ma się żenić w niedalekiej przyszłości.

Czarny Pan rzucił Abraxasowi uważniejsze spojrzenie.

\- Twój syn nie różni się pod tym względem od innych. Czasem jednak nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że wolałby być przy żonie, niż ze mną. Zrozumiałbym to, gdyby ta kobieta nie była jeszcze w ciąży ale już jest, więc obecność Lucjusza przy jej boku jest całkowicie zbędna. Nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby zwracał na nią uwagę większą niż powinien. Reszta moich Śmierciożerców nie wydaje się mieć takiego problemów ze swoimi małżonkami – wyjaśnił czarodziej. – Mój drogi Abraxasie, naprawdę nie chciałbym stracić Lucjusza. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, był prezentem od ciebie – bardzo posłusznym i cennym…

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, mój Panie – zaczął Malfoy. – że czuję się pod tym względem tak samo jak i ty. Nie potrafię zrozumieć jaki problem z tą sytuacją ma Lucjusz. Tak jak sam powiedziałeś, to dobry chłopiec. Jest moim jedynym synem i głową mojego rodu – też chciałbym żeby nie zginął przypadkiem przedwcześnie. Wolałbym też uniknąć dodatkowego trudu szukania mu kolejnej małżonki. Bądź co bądź, chodzi o przyszłego spadkobiercę czystokrwistego nazwiska Malfoy.

\- Oczywiście, Abraxasie – skomentował Czarny Pan. – I właśnie dlatego problem twojego syna musi zostać wyeliminowany. Oczekuję pełnego oddania i lojalności a na chwilę obecną Lucjusz nie jest mi aż tak przydatny. I tak jak ty, nie chciałbym żeby coś mu się przytrafiło. Nasza wieloletnia przyjaźń wiele dla mnie znaczy, Abraxasie. Nie chciałbym, żeby nazwisko Malfoy zginęło razem z tobą. Mam nadzieję, że jest jakiś sposób na rozwiązanie tej problematycznej kwestii.

\- Poczyniłem już pewne przygotowania, Panie – powiedział blondwłosy mężczyzna. – Uzdrowiciel Robert przekazał mi wszystkie niezbędne informacje a ty zaaprobowałeś właśnie mój pomysł. Bo widzisz, mój Panie – najwyraźniej _coś_ jest nie tak z moim wnukiem a ja nie będę tolerował żadnych _defektów_. Nazwisko Malfoy za wiele znaczy, żeby je tak _splamić_. Jestem dumnym człowiekiem. Zaakceptuję tylko i wyłącznie doskonałego dziedzica.

\- Jesteś tego pewien, Abraxasie? – zapytał Czarny Pan. – To dziecko może być przyszłą głową twojego rodu.

\- Lucjusz wciąż jest młody – wytłumaczył. – Jego żona także. I szybko zachodzi w ciążę. Szczerze wątpię, żeby mieli jakiekolwiek problemy z poczęciem kolejnego, _lepszego_ dziecka. Prawdziwego spadkobiercy naszego rodu, godnego noszenia tego nazwiska.

\- Bardzo szanuję twoje oddanie rodzinie. Bardzo mnie to cieszy, że dbasz o przyszłe pokolenia – powiedział z uśmiechem Czarny Pan. – Jesteś prawdziwym przedstawicielem idei czystości krwi. Czy jesteś jednak pewien, że to rozwiąże nasz problem z Lucjuszem?

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie – odpowiedział Abraxas. – Lucjusz będzie tak zdruzgotany utratą pierwszego dziecka tak bardzo, że jego serce stwardnieje. Zwłaszcza, gdy przypomnimy mu o tych wszystkich szlamach, zdrajcach krwi i mugolach, którzy mają żywe dzieci, podczas gdy on został z niczym. Widzisz, mój Panie, Lucjusz był już wcześniej wystawiony na niesprawiedliwość tego świata, gdy przychodziło do spraw czystokrwistych. Teraz się przekona, zobaczy na własne oczy. Utrata dziecka przypomni mu, dlaczego służba tobie jest taka istotna.

\- Zrób to co konieczne – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Nie obchodzi mnie to dziecko a tym bardziej, że posiada jakiś defekt. Podobnie jak ty, nie toleruję żadnych słabości czy niedoskonałości wśród czystokrwistych. Chodzi mi tylko i wyłącznie o Lucjusza.

\- Będzie dalej ci służył. – uśmiechnął się Abraxas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Tinylexie

Link do oryginału: s/10787961/1/The-Lost-Baby

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Utracone Dziecko IV**

 **Wielka Tragedia**

* * *

Brenan, skrzat Abraxasa, przyglądał się, jak jego pan wlewa kilka kropel eliksiru do herbaty przeznaczonej dla pani Narcyzy. Potem czarodziej użył swojej różdżki, by dokładnie wymieszać ze sobą dwa płyny.

\- Podaj tą herbatę Zgredkowi. On ma podać ją mojej synowej. Narcyza nie przyjmie niczego, czego dotykały twoje brudne ręce. Upewnij się, że Zgredek niczego nie zdradzi – powiedział Abraxas.

\- Tak, panie.

\- A ty oczywiście, niczego nie widziałeś – dodał czarodziej.

\- Brenan niczego nie widział – potwierdził skrzat z krzywym uśmiechem, po czym zniknął z charakterystycznym pyknięciem. Ta herbata zapoczątkowała, powtarzającą się do końca ciąży pani Malfoy, rutynę.

* * *

Była późna godzina nocna, gdy Narcyza gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał leżący obok niej Lucjusz.

\- Dziecko – jęknęła. – Już chyba czas.

Lucjusz zamrugał. Wciąż będąc w półśnie, potrzebował dodatkowej chwili, żeby przetworzyć i zrozumieć słowa swojej żony. Potem jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko – był już całkowicie rozbudzony i gotowy do działania.

\- Dziecko – powtórzył, odrzucając kołdrę. – Dasz radę dotrzeć do Świętego Munga?

\- Tak. Podejrzewam, że tak – odpowiedziała kobieta. To nieprawdopodobne jak jej głos jednocześnie wydawał się być spokojny i spanikowany. – Wody odeszły dosłownie chwilę temu. Powinniśmy mieć jeszcze chwilę.

Lucjusz jednym wyćwiczonym ruchem różdżki przywołał do nich jakieś wierzchnie ubranie. Nie chciał tracić czasu na przebieranie się. To nie było w tym momencie najważniejsze.

\- Zgredku! – zawołał.

Skrzat pojawił się przed małżeństwem z cichym pyknięciem.

\- Tak, panie?

\- Powiadom Uzdrowicieli ze Świętego Munga, że jesteśmy w drodze. Zaczął się poród mojej żony.

* * *

\- Proszę przeć! – zachęcał Robert Narcyzę. – Nie wolno pani teraz przestawać.

\- A co ci się wydaje, że robię cały czas? – wystękała kobieta. – Ucinam sobie drzemkę?

Lucjusz miał zamiar się wtrącić ale właśnie w tym momencie żona mocno ścisnęła jego rękę. _Bardzo mocno._ Jakim cudem wykrzesała z siebie tyle nadludzkiej siły? Czy w ogóle było to normalne?

Ledwo co udało mu się powstrzymać od krzyku. Nie mógł jednak tego samego powiedzieć o Narcyzie. Jej krzyki były głośne i przeszywające na wskroś.

Do tej pory nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że poród może być aż tak bolesny. Dlaczego nikt go nie uświadomił w tej kwestii?

Robertowi ani jego pomocnikom te krzyki nie były obce – było to po nich widać. Najwidoczniej po tylu latach odbierania dzieci byli do nich przyzwyczajeni.

\- Widzę już główkę dziecka! – wykrzyczał Uzdrowiciel. – Świetnie pani idzie, pani Malfoy. Bardzo dobrze. Już niedługo. Proszę wytrzymać!

\- Łatwo ci mówić! – krzyknęła Narcyza. – To nie ty tutaj cierpisz!

 _Czy to miało oznaczać, że ja też powinienem cierpieć?_ Myśl ta została jednak przerwana przez jego żonę, która znowu mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń – nawet mocniej niż ostatnio. _Dlaczego tak właściwie dał jej tą rękę? Dlaczego Robert lub jeden z jego asystentów nie ostrzegł go przed tym?_

Pomimo jednak odczuwanego bólu, z fascynacją przyglądał się porodowi.

 _Nasze pierwsze dziecko,_ pomyślał uszczęśliwiony.

\- I po wszystkim. Dziecko jest już na świecie – zakomunikował Uzdrowiciel. Przy ostatnim wypowiedzianym przez niego słowie, jego głos lekko się załamał i dało się w nim usłyszeć zmartwienie i troskę.

Lucjusz jednak był zbyt szczęśliwy, by zauważyć zmieniające się miny personelu medycznego. Narcyza była ostrożniejsza – posłała mu tylko ciepły uśmiech. Była wykończona.

Robert pomachał nad dzieckiem różdżką, po czym wykonał kilka ostrzejszych ruchów. Nic się nie stało. Dziecko nie zapłakało ani nie poruszyło się nawet o minimetr. Asystencji z niepokojem wstrzymali oddech.

I dopiero wtedy państwo Malfoy zauważyli ich nietęgie miny i przeszywającą na wskroś, chłodniejszą atmosferę, która zapanowała w sali. Przez moment nikt nie ważył się nawet odezwać. Cisza była przytłaczająca.

Pytanie samo pojawiło się w głowie rodziców. Dlaczego dziecko nie kwili? Uzdrowiciel mówił, że tak reaguje każde nowonarodzone niemowlę. Dlaczego…?

\- Co się dzieje? – wysapała Narcyza. – Coś nie tak? Co…? Dlaczego…? Dlaczego dziecko nie płacze? Dlaczego nasze dziecko nie płacze?

Robert nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Nie musiał jednak tego nawet robić – wyraz jego twarzy mówił dosłownie wszystko.

\- Nie… - sapnęła czarownica. – Nie!

Lucjusz poczuł, że dłoń żony, która do tej pory tak bardzo go ściskała, zrobiła się nagle wiotka. Ledwo co zwrócił na to uwagę. Był całkowicie skoncentrowany na Uzdrowicielu. Potem swoje spojrzenie wbił w niemowlę i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na załamanie. Musi się uspokoić. Nie mógł jednak się zmusić, żeby zerknąć na żonę.

\- Co jest nie w porządku? – zapytał głosem niemalże pozbawionym z emocji.

\- Przykro mi – odezwał się Robert. Brzmiał jakby też próbował nad sobą zapanować. – Dziecko nie oddycha i nie ma nic, co mógłbym teraz zrobić.

Przez chwilę małżeństwo wpatrywało się tępo w personel szpitala, po czym ciszę przerwał krzyk zrozpaczonej Narcyzy. Słysząc go, Lucjusz nie mógł powstrzymać się od skrzywienia, które udało mu się opanować dopiero po kilku sekundach. Stał w tym pokoju jak cholerny kołek a jego ciało jeszcze nigdy było tak naprężone i sztywne. W międzyczasie, Narcyza wpadła w niekontrolowany szloch.

Lucjusz też miał ochotę uronić kilka łez, wyrzucić to z siebie ale lata treningu i wychowanie w czystokrwistej kulturze zrobiły swoje – miał świadomość, że bez względu na wszystko, nie mógł okazać swojej słabości i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na publiczne załamanie się. Nie tutaj. Nie teraz. Nigdy.

Zamiast tego, skupił się na żonie. Musiał w jakiś sposób pocieszyć Narcyzę. Pochylił się więc i otoczył ją ramionami, pozwalając, by wtuliła się w niego mocno.

Personel Muga przyglądał się tej scenie w milczeniu. Nic nie mogli zrobić.

\- Przykro nam z powodu państwa straty – powiedział w końcu Robert.

Narcyza nie usłyszała głosu Uzdrowiciela – była zbyt pochłonięta szlochem. Lucjusz jednak momentalnie poderwał głowę do góry.

\- Jak to się w ogóle mogło stać? – zapytał ze złością. – Dlaczego nasze dziecko przyszło na świat martwe? Czego nie dopilnowałeś?

\- Przykro mi, panie Malfoy – powiedział Uzdrowiciel, ewidentnie próbując zachować pozory opanowania. – Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Czasem tak się dzieje, czasem dzieci umierają zanim tak naprawdę zaczną żyć. Nie ma żadnego sposobu, żeby temu zapobiec. Teraz nie możemy zebrać wystarczająco dużo informacji, żeby poznać przyczynę zgonu. Bardzo nam przykro.

\- Oszczędzaj te puste słowa na momenty, w których naprawdę będzie ci przykro – warknął Lucjusz.

\- Rozumiem, jak się pan czuje, panie Malfoy.

\- Nie, nie rozumie pan! Mam dość pańskiej fałszywej litości! Nie potrzebujemy jej!

Gdyby Lucjusz nie był tak bardzo zaaferowany pocieszaniem żony, niewykluczone że podszedłby w trzech krokach do Uzdrowiciela i udusiłby go gołymi rękami.

\- Damy państwu trochę czasu – odpowiedział jedynie Robert, cofając się o krok. Z pewnością dostrzegł na twarzy Lucjusza żądzę mordu.

\- Chwila! – krzyknęła Narcyza, próbując opanować spływające z oczu łzy. – Chcę potrzymać moje dziecko. To wciąż moje maleństwo. To wciąż moje maleństwo…

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł – odpowiedział po chwili wahania Uzdrowiciel. – Takie zachowanie jedynie skomplikuje sprawę. Przez to będzie państwu ciężej pogodzić się ze stratą.

\- Chcę potrzymać moje dziecko – powtórzyła kobieta. – Muszę potrzymać moje maleństwo. Muszę je zobaczyć…

Robert z widoczną niechęcią, podał niemowlę matce. Ta od razu spojrzała na twarz dziecka i Lucjusz po chwili zmusił się, że zrobić to samo. Ze wszystkich swoich sił próbował zachować spokój – dla dobra Narcyzy. Żona potrzebowała teraz jego siły.

\- To dziewczynka – stęknęła kobieta. – Maleńka dziewczynka.

 _Dziewczynka…_

 _Jego malutka dziewczynka…_

 _Jego mała Narcyza…_

Lucjusz patrzył, jak jego żona ponownie wybucha płaczem. Jej ciepłe łzy spadały na główkę dziecka.

Nie mógł się zmusić, żeby dłużej utrzymać wzrok na córce. Odwrócił głowę w bok, przyciągając do siebie Narcyzę mocniej. Nie zbliżył się bardziej do niemowlęcia. Odmawiał dotykania tego czegoś, co miało być żywą, oddychającą pociechą.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Tinylexie

Link do oryginału: s/10787961/1/The-Lost-Baby

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Utracone Dziecko V**

 **Ku lepszemu jutru**

* * *

Uzdrowiciel Robert był niespokojny – nie mógł odpędzić się od myśli, że coś było nie w porządku z dzieckiem państwa Malfoy. Coś nie grało. Dziecko było dziewczynką. Oczywiście, dla niego nie była to żadna niespodzianka, wiedział o tym już od dawna. I właśnie dlatego nie mógł przestać myśleć o Abraxasie Malfoyu. Kilka miesięcy temu ten czarodziej groził mu, chcąc poznać płeć swojego wnuka. Wydawał się rozgniewany, gdy dowiedział się, że będzie to dziewczynka.

To nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności – zbyt wiele elementów układanki do siebie pasowało. Robert zastanawiał się czy nie powinien porozmawiać o swoich wątpliwościach z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. W końcu był osobiście przekonany, że jego ojciec maczał palce w tej tragedii. Co więcej, Lucjusz Malfoy z pewnością nie aprobował Uzdrowiciela, który przez cały okres ciąży jego żony zapewniał go, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku a potem okazało się, że dziecko nie oddychało. Dodatkowo, został oskarżony o przyłożenie do tego ręki.

A może za bardzo się tym przejmował. Narodziny martwego dziecka nie były zbyt powszechne w czarodziejskim świecie ale to wcale nie znaczy, że były takie absolutnie niespotykane.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli Abraxas Malfoy faktycznie maczał w tym swoje palce, jego syn i synowa powinni o tym wiedzieć.

\- Uzdrowicielu Robercie – rozległ się nagle czyjś głos.

Mężczyzna skoczył na równe nogi – znał już jego właściciela. Po ich ostatniej konfrontacji, głosu Abraxasa Malfoya nie pomyliłby z żadnym innym. Starszy czarodziej wyszedł z cienia, w którym dotychczas stał i w kilku krokach podszedł do Uzdrowiciela.

\- Chciałbym zamienić z tobą słowo odnośnie mojej wnuczki – burknął blondyn. – Szczęśliwie dla ciebie, czystokrwiści mają w zwyczaju ukrywać swoje wstydliwe sekrety. Nie lubimy się aż tak uzewnętrzniać przed opinią publiczną. Wiadomość o narodzinach martwego dziecka, potomka dwóch potężnych, czystokrwistych rodów, dotąd cieszących się doskonałym zdrowiem, zrujnowałaby naszą reputację. Najwyraźniej dziecko miało jakiś defekt i wrodzona czystokrwista doskonałość nie mogła tego tolerować – stąd ta tragedia. To musi oczywiście pozostać też w całkowitej tajemnicy. Czy wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno?

\- Bardzo zrozumiale, panie Malfoy – odpowiedział Robert.

\- Coś jednak zaprząta twój umysł – kontynuował drwiącym tonem Abraxas. – Widać to w twoich oczach.

\- Nie był pan zbyt zadowolony, gdy dowiedział się, że urodzi się panu wnuczka – przyznał Uzdrowiciel, starając się wyeliminować nerwowość ze swojego głosu.

Malfoy roześmiał się.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że miałem z tym coś wspólnego? Niewiarygodne. Jesteś głupcem. Wiesz, kim jestem a jednak masz czelność oskarżać mnie o coś tak podłego i straszliwego? Niewiarygodne. Dziewczynka musiała mieć jakiś genetyczny defekt. Być może miała być charłakiem. Za jej śmierć odpowiedzialna jest właśnie ta wada.

\- Tak, być może – przyznał Robert, starając się nie dygotać i nie okazywać strachu. – Proszę mi wybaczyć moją zuchwałość, panie Malfoy. Po prostu próbuję zrozumieć tą tragedię.

\- To zrozumiałe – odpowiedział Abraxas. – Rozumiem cię ale lepiej nie snuć teorii spiskowych. Nie będę tolerował fałszywych oskarżeń i oczernień – przerwał na moment. – Poza tym, jestem pewien, że nie chciałbyś, by rozniosła się wieść, że znany Uzdrowiciel ze Świętego Munga nie potrafi porządnie odebrać prostego porodu czystokrwistego małżeństwa. Gdyby tak się jednak stało to szczerze wątpię, żeby inne poważane rodziny chciały, żebyś prowadził ciążę ich kobiet. To mogłoby cię całkowicie zrujnować. Co by się wtedy stało z twoją żoną i córeczką? Czystokrwiści, wbrew temu co mogłoby ci się wydawać, mają naprawdę wiele mocy sprawczej i dużą ilość wpływów, które mogą wykorzystać w razie ewentualnego wypadku. Nie zapominaj o tym.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Robert. – Nie musi się pan obawiać. Nie będę już roztrząsał tego tematu.

\- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się Abraxas. – Cieszę się, że udało nam się dojść do porozumienia w tej kwestii. Naprawdę nie chciałbym być świadkiem tego, co by się wydarzyło, gdybyśmy było inaczej.

* * *

\- Jak powinniśmy nazwać naszą córkę? – zapytał Lucjusz, siadając obok żony na łóżku i biorąc ją za rękę.

\- Co takiego? – wydukała zaskoczona Narcyza.

\- Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała ją odpowiednio pochować – wytłumaczył. – Nie byłoby w porządku, gdyby na jej nagrobku nie było imienia.

\- Rozważałeś przyzwoity pochówek?

\- Oczywiście. To wciąż nasza córka. Zawsze nią będzie.

\- Twój ojciec będzie protestował – odpowiedziała cicho kobieta. – Słyszałam, że wspominał coś o tym, że mała miała być charłaczką. Nie pozwoli, żeby potencjalny charłak został pochowany w rodzinnym grobie Malfoyów.

\- Ojca zostaw mnie – powiedział Lucjusz. – Nie pozwolę mu po raz kolejny wejść nam w drogę. Mam dość mówienia o naszej córce w bezosobowej formie. Należy jej się prawdziwe imię.

Narcyza milczała przez chwilę.

\- Nie wiem, jak moglibyśmy ją nazwać. Trudno mi teraz myśleć o czymkolwiek tak właściwie. Jedyne co wiem to to, że chciałabym nazwać ją zgodnie z tradycją Blacków – po konstelacji gwiezdnej. Wcześniej mówiłeś, że podoba taki pomysł i nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Naprawdę podoba mi się ten zwyczaj – odpowiedział. – Nasza córka dostanie imię po gwieździe – należy się jej chociaż tyle. Zrobimy to bez względu na opinię mojego ojca.

Narcyza w końcu się lekko uśmiechnęła.

I wtedy poczuł nagły ból w lewym przedramieniu – jego Mroczny Znak płonął żywym ogniem.

\- Czarny Pan wie, że straciliśmy córkę – syknął gniewnie. – Mój ojciec powiedział mu o tym niedawno.

\- W porządku, Lucjuszu – powiedziała głucho kobieta. – I tak będę potrzebowała trochę czasu, żeby znaleźć dla naszego maleństwa dobre imię.

Czarodziej patrzył na żonę w milczeniu przez chwilę, po czym wstał.

\- Uspokój się, Lucjuszu – dodała Narcyza, najwyraźniej zauważając, jak bardzo trzęsie się z wściekłości. Wzięła go za rękę i pogłaskała uspokajająco. – Nie wolno ci przerzuć swojej goryczy i smutku na Czarnego Pana – przerwała na moment. – Czarny Pan może nie zrozumieć powodu twojej złości.

Posłuchał swojej żony. Przez kilka chwil stał nieruchomo, próbując ustabilizować swój oddech. Gdy mu się to udało, wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

\- Mój Panie – przywitał się Lucjusz, starając się przy tym nie zdradzić nawet krztyny prawdziwych uczuć. – Gdzie są pozostali? – zapytał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie towarzyszą im inni Śmierciożercy.

\- Tylko z tobą chciałem dzisiaj porozmawiać, Lucjuszu – przyznał Czarny Pan, prowadząc go w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. – Musimy się pozbyć pewnego kłopotu.

Po kilku chwilach, do ich uszu dobiegły dziecięce chichoty.

\- W pobliżu jest mugolski plac zabaw – wyjaśnił Czarny Pan.

Lucjusz zacisnął usta, ani trochę nie ufając własnemu, wiszącemu już na włosku opanowaniu. Bał się, że powie coś niewłaściwego.

\- Wiem, że poniosłeś stratę – kontynuował drugi czarodziej. – ale twoja córka najwyraźniej była słaba. Zbyt słaba, żeby nawet zaczerpnąć oddechu. Nie można tolerować takiej słabości. Nie wśród czystokrwistej kultury. Wszystko, co nas osłabia, musi zostać natychmiast wyeliminowane. Bez względu na koszty, mój przyjacielu.

\- Wybacz mi, Panie – odpowiedział Lucjusz. Jego głos był dziwnie spokojny. Jakim cudem? – ale jesteś w błędzie. Dziecko zrodzone z rodu Malfoyów i Blacków nie może być słabe. Oba te rody są znane z tego, że ich korzenie sięgają starożytności.

\- To prawda – zgodził się Czarny Pan. – Każda rodzina, bez względu jak potężna i szlachetna, może mieć wady. Spójrz na starszą siostrę swojej żony, Andromedę. Czy przypadkiem nie wyszła za mąż za jakiegoś szlamę? Nie zapominaj też o Syriuszu Blacku – kuzynie twojej drogiej żony. Czy nie odwrócił się od naszych przekonań? Nie wybrał drugiej strony? Czasem trudno jest zaakceptować fakt, że nie wszyscy czystokrwiści są doskonali.

Lucjusz pokręcił przecząco głową ale nie skomentował tego.

\- To wina mugoli – kontynuował Czarny Pan. – Stoją na naszej drodze, oddychają tym samym powietrzem co my i co gorsza, sprawiają że wiele czarodziejskich czystokrwistych rodów traci na swoim znaczeniu dzięki zmieszaniu z nimi krwi. Cierpimy dzięki małżeństwu co poniektórych z brudnymi mugolami… - przerwał na moment. – Mugole są wszędzie, Lucjuszu. Próbują się nas pozbyć. I skąd masz pewność, że to co skaziło Andromedę i Syriusza, nie miało swojego źródła w tym, że może ród Blacków został w przeszłości naznaczony przez jakiegoś brudnego mugola?

\- To nie była wina Narcyzy – odpowiedział twardo Lucjusz, zapominając z kim tak naprawdę rozmawia.

\- Uważaj, przyjacielu – ostrzegł go niebezpiecznym tonem Czarny Pan. – Tym razem jestem skłonny wybaczyć ci tą pomyłkę – przez wzgląd na twój smutek. Nie próbuj jednak nadużywać mojej cierpliwości, bo nie będę czegoś takiego tolerował. Jestem teraz wyrozumiały aż nadto, bądź wdzięczny.

Lucjusz przymknął lekko oczy ale nie odpowiedział.

\- Jak już mówiłem, w czarodziejskich porządnych rodzinach też czasem zdarzają się pewne defekty. To wina mugoli. Należy ich wyeliminować. Inaczej to nas czeka koniec – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Myślę, że nie muszę ci tego dogłębniej tłumaczyć. Przecież sam doskonale to rozumiesz.

W tym momencie do ich uszu dobiegł dziwny dźwięk, przypominający kwilenie. Płacz dziecka – uświadomił sobie Lucjusz, momentalnie sztywniejąc.

\- Zobacz jak bardzo niesprawiedliwy jest ten świat, przyjacielu – kontynuował czarodziej. – Ci odrażający mugole cieszą się ze swoich dzieci, podczas gdy tobie tego odmówiono. Jeśli nie powstrzymamy tych bezwartościowych istot, to to błędne koło wciąż będzie się powtarzać. Czysta krew zacznie się przerzedzać, będzie się stawać bardziej szlamowata. To nieuniknione – ich liczba wciąż wzrasta, populacja się zwiększa z roku na rok, podczas gdy liczba czarodziejów maleje.

Dziecko zapłakało ponownie. Na twarzy Lucjusza pojawił się gniew. Nie był jednak do końca pewien czy swoją wściekłość kieruje ku niemowlęciu czy Czarnemu Panu. A może i w obu kierunkach…

\- Możesz zapobiec wydarzeniu się następnej takiej tragedii – powiedział Lord Voldemort uspokajającym tonem. – Żebyś jednak mógł być do tego zdolnym, trzeba całkowicie oddać się idei czystości krwi. Musisz być posłuszny mi w stu procentach. To ja jestem tym, który poprowadzi cię ku lepszemu jutru, ku nowemu, wspaniałemu światu, w którym będziemy mogli mieć dzieci nie obawiając się o ich przyszłość i skażenie. Czy nie tego właśnie pragniesz, Lucjuszu? Nie chcesz być szczęśliwy?

\- Oczywiście, że chcę – mruknął.

Niemowlę zakwiliło ponownie. Dzieci z placu zabaw zaśmiały się głośno. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Lucjusz zaczął się trząść z gniewu.

\- Słyszysz jacy oni są teraz szczęśliwi? – zapytał Czarny Pan. – I pomyśleć, że to oni są tymi gorszymi w porównaniu do ciebie. A mimo to, oni otrzymują więcej radości życia. Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić, Lucjuszu? Chyba nie pozwolisz, żeby mogli być dalej tacy zadowoleni, prawda? Nie pozwolisz, żeby los twojej córki dotknął też innego szanowanego czarodzieja, prawda?

\- Uczczę pamięć mojej córki – powiedział chłodno blondyn, odwracając się do swojego rozmówcy. – Nie pozwolę, żeby jej śmierć poszła na próżno.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się szeroko.

* * *

\- Narcyzo – przywitał się Lucjusz, wchodząc do ich ulubionej komnaty, gdzie jego małżonka odpoczywała na kanapie. – Wymyśliłem idealne imię dla naszej córki – powiedział, siadając obok niej i biorąc ją za rękę. – To znaczy, oczywiście, jeśli ty już tego nie zrobiłaś.

\- Tak właściwie, to jeszcze się na żadne nie zdecydowałam – przyznała cicho Narcyza. – Jakie więc imię wybrałeś?

\- Ara* – odpowiedział Lucjusz. – Ara Malfoy.

Kobieta przyjrzała mu się przez moment rozważając propozycję imienia, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Idealnie do niej pasuje. Dziękuję ci, Lucjuszu.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – do ich uszu dobiegł głos Abraxasa Malfoya. – Nazywacie to dziecko? Przecież już jest martwe. Nie potrzebuje imienia.

Narcyza zareagowała natychmiast, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu Lucjusza. Akurat miał sięgnąć po różdżkę.

\- Ara – warknął. – Nazywała się Ara. Nie zapominaj o tym, ojcze. Mamy zamiar odpowiednio ją pochować. Tam gdzie jej miejsce – w rodzinnym grobowcu.

Abraxas zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zaniemówił. Jego gniew był oczywisty – jego magia niemal eksplodowała.

\- Może i dla ciebie Ara jest niczym więcej jak wadliwym produktem, ale dla nas będzie przypomnieniem niesprawiedliwości tego świata, wszystkiego tego, o co musimy walczyć. Będzie przypomnieniem tego, że powinniśmy trzymać się życia i oczyszczać świat z wszelkiego rodzaju brudu – powiedział młodszy Malfoy.

Gniewna twarz Abraxasa szybko się rozpogodziła. W rzeczywistości, wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony.

\- Cieszę się, że to słyszę, Lucjuszu – odezwał się w końcu. – Naprawdę cieszy mnie fakt, że to właśnie jest twoim priorytetem.

\- Zawsze.

* * *

* **Ara** :

Gwiazdozbiór, którego nazwa z języka łacińskiego znaczy „ołtarz". Ołtarz jest, jak wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, wykorzystywany w celach religijnych do składania ofiar i darów. W starożytności, Ara także była w ten sposób przedstawiana. Według Hebrajczyków gwiazda ta była interpretowana jako ołtarz, który Noe zbudował po potopie oraz jako ten ołtarz, na którym Bóg kazał Abrahamowi poświęcić Izaaka.

W osobistym kanonie autorki, większość czystokrwistych nie jest jednak dobrze obeznana z mugolską religią. Zamiast tego, znają się całkiem dobrze na mitologii greckiej, z którą Ara także jest powiązana. Symbolizuje tutaj np. ołtarz, przed którym bogowie składali śluby z posłuszeństwa przed podjęciem walki z Kronosem i tytanami. W innym micie, Zeus po zgładzeniu ojca i podziale władzy między swoich braci i siostry umieścił ołtarz pośród gwiazd na pamiątkę. Co więcej, dla Rzymian Ara była ołtarzem, na którym palono kadzidła dla zmarłych.

Innym ciekawym faktem jest to, że Ara znajduje się na południe od Skorpiona. Miło jest pomyśleć, że Scorpius będzie się znajdował tak blisko ciotki, której nigdy nie było mu dane poznać.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10790034/1/Baby-Preparations

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Słowem wstępu:** „Przygotowania do Narodzin" jest oneshotową historią poboczną do „Utraconego Dziecka"

 **Ostrzeżenia:** duuużo fluffu w tym rozdziale – coś na osłodę ducha po poprzednim agnście

Zapraszam : )

* * *

 **Przygotowania do Narodzin**

* * *

\- Twoim zdaniem kołyska powinna stać w tym miejscu czy w tamtym? – zapytała Narcyza męża.

\- Hm, gdziekolwiek ją nie postawisz, będzie dobrze – odpowiedział niepewnie Lucjusz.

\- Chciałabym jednak wiedzieć, co ty o tym sądzisz – wytknęła mu.

Mężczyzna naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma jej odpowiedzieć. Zazwyczaj lubił planować i podobało mu się to, ale planowanie musiało dotyczyć obszaru wiedzy, który nie jest mu obcy. Ostatnimi czasy jednak ich tematy rozmowy ograniczały się do ogólnego wystroju pokoju dziecięcego. To był dla niego niezbadany jeszcze grunt. Nic na ten temat nie wiedział.

\- Wiem, jak bardzo lubisz mieć wszystko zorganizowane – powiedziała Narcyza, zupełnie jakby czytała mu w myślach. – Uznałam, że zabawnie będzie razem przygotować pokój dla dziecka.

\- To rzeczywiście zabawne – zgodził się z żoną. – Problem w tym, że nie wiem, co robię. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie powinny stać te wszystkie rzeczy – powiedział, pozwalając by przerażenie tą sytuacją odbiło się na jego twarzy. – Przykro mi, Narcyzo. Nie jestem na to gotowy. Nie mogę teraz zostać ojcem. Przepraszam. Nie mam pojęcia, jak powinienem się zachowywać.

Kobieta zaśmiała się głośno, po czym podeszła do niego bliżej i delikatnie wzięła go za ręce.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lucjuszu – powiedziała uspokajająco. – Nie chciałam postawić cię w takiej sytuacji. Poprosiłam cię o pomoc, bo wiem, że chciałbyś być w to zaangażowany.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – stwierdził. – Ty i nasze dziecko jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi. Chcę być dobrym mężem i dobrym ojcem. Potrzebuję jednak twojej pomocy. Jestem absolutnie beznadziejny w tych sprawach.

\- Uspokój się, Lucjuszu – powiedziała z uśmiechem Narcyza. – Przed nami jeszcze wiele miesięcy, zanim nasze maleństwo się urodzi. Wciąż mamy naprawdę dużo czasu na przygotowanie się. I zapewniam cię, że nie musisz się tym tak bardzo martwić – mam kilka pomysłów na pokój dziecięcy. Mam też pewne doświadczenie w opiece nad dziećmi. W dzieciństwie często zostawałam z Syriuszem i Regiem. Byłam młodsza i poradziłam sobie. Syriusz był nieznośnym bachorem ale Reg był uroczy. W ciąży jesteśmy razem, Lucjuszu. Nie musimy się niczym martwić. Jestem tutaj dla ciebie, tak jak ty jesteś tutaj dla mnie.

\- To znaczy, że i tak ty będziesz decydowała o wystroju tego pokoju, prawda? – upewnił się mężczyzna niemal błagalnym głosem.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu – zaśmiała się.

\- Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku. Nie jestem temu przeciwny. To cudowne, Narcyzo. Ty jesteś cudowna. Ale nie martw się – nie pozwolę ci wszystkiego samej robić. Jak wcześniej uzgodniliśmy, chcę być w to zaangażowany. Po prostu powiedz mi, co mam robić.

Kobieta roześmiała się głośno.

\- W takim razie – zaczęła. – Dam ci znać, jak będę chciała udać się na Pokątną po ubrania dla naszego maluszka.

\- Och, wspaniale. Zakupy – jęknął Lucjusz.

\- Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, czy będziesz zadowolony z tych ubrań. Masz dobry gust. Mógłbyś dawać modowe wskazówki innym – uśmiechnęła się Narcyza.

\- Ach – westchnął czarodziej. – W tym momencie używasz taktyki „połechtać jego ego".

\- No cóż, to działa – powiedziała sugestywnie.

\- Działa – przyznał z niechęcią. – W porządku, będę ci towarzyszyć. Zaczynam w końcu rozumieć dlaczego Tiara Przydziału umieściła cię w Slytherinie.

\- Czy masz coś przeciwko temu, żebym trochę rozjaśniła ten pokój? – zapytała Narcyza, ignorując jego delikatny przytyk. – Jest za ciemny.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiedział szczerze. – Podobają mi się zielony i srebrny.

\- Mały Ślizgon, powiadasz? – zapytała z udawanym oburzeniem kobieta.

\- Masz jakieś obiekcje? – drażnił się Lucjusz.

\- Absolutnie żadnych – przyznała Narcyza. – A co sądzisz o niebieskim w połączeniu z różowym?

\- Hm? – mruknął z pewnym zakłopotaniem. - Myślałem, że uzgodniliśmy już, że nie dbam o płeć dziecka. Cieszę się, że po prostu będzie.

\- Och, tak – zgodziła się z nim Narcyza. – Ale oboje doskonale wiemy, że potrzebujesz męskiego spadkobiercy. Chłopca, który przekaże dalej nazwisko Malfoy.

\- Dlaczego teraz o tym wspominasz? Już to przerabialiśmy. Jeśli urodzisz dziewczynkę, będę ją kochał. Równie mocno co chłopca. Płeć niczego nie zmienia. Jeśli na świat przyjdzie dziewczynka, spróbujemy ponownie. Jeśli mam być szczery, to zawsze pragnąłem więcej niż jednego dziecka.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Jestem czystokrwista czarownicą, Lucjuszu. Wiem, że obowiązki są najważniejsze. O wiele ważniejsze niż nasze własne przyjemności.

\- Mój ojciec z tobą rozmawiał? – warknął mężczyzna, odwracając się gwałtownie. W jego oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk.

Nie zdążył zrobić ani jednego kroku, gdy żona złapała go mocno za ramię.

\- Lucjuszu – powiedziała cicho – Nie kłóć się ze swoim ojcem. Proszę. Najlepiej będzie jeśli zapomnisz, że cokolwiek na ten temat powiedziałam.

\- Nie, nie – zaprotestował. – Jeśli coś niepokoi ciebie, to mnie również. Ostrzegałem mojego ojca, żeby zostawił cię w samą.

\- Najzwyczajniej w świecie chcę przeżyć spokojny tydzień. Nie chcę widzieć latających wokół klątw – przyznała płaczliwie Narcyza.

Jego twarz natychmiast złagodniała.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział niemal szeptem. – Zasługujesz na coś lepszego. Ta rezydencja jest moim domem i naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś czuła się tutaj komfortowo. Tym razem odpuszczę ale jeśli mój ojciec wciąż będzie cię nachodził i nękał, porozmawiam z nim inaczej. Jesteś moją żoną i panią tego dworu, czy mu się to podoba czy nie. Będzie cię szanował.

\- Dziękuję, Lucjuszu – odpowiedziała Narcyza – Ale co, jeśli nasz maluszek okaże się dziewczynką? Naprawdę nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Tak właściwie to potajemnie liczę na dziewczynkę. Wydaje mi się, że w małych dziewczynkach jest coś wyjątkowego. Z chłopcami jest trochę inaczej. Oczywiście, cieszyłbym się, gdybyś nosiła też chłopca – przerwał na moment. – Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że będę kochał nasze dziecko bez względu na wszystko.

\- Może pewnego dnia będziemy mieli piękną parę? – zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – I chłopca, i dziewczynkę?

\- Byłoby cudownie – powiedział szczerze, całując żonę w usta.

\- Przestań mnie rozpraszać w ten sposób – parsknęła śmiechem, odsuwając się od niego. – Muszę wrócić do planów dekoracyjnych.

\- Czy jest coś, w czym mogę ci teraz pomóc?

\- Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, jesteś dość rozpraszający.

\- Och, więc twierdzisz, że jak bardzo cię teraz rozpraszam? – wymruczał zachęcająco Lucjusz.

\- Wyjdź – zaśmiała się głośno Narcyza. – Idź i zrób jakieś inne ważne rzeczy. Wiem, że pewnie takowe masz.

\- Żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest tak ważna, jak ty – stwierdził poważnym tonem. – Powinienem cię też przeprosić za to, że ostatnio nie mam dla ciebie za dużo czasu. Jeszcze nawet nie mieliśmy miesiąca miodowego.

\- W porządku – powiedziała. – Wiem, że jesteś bardzo zajęty w Ministerstwie. Jestem też świadoma twoich obowiązków względem Czarnego Pana. Jesteś wojownikiem. Walczysz o lepszy świat. Obowiązki zawsze powinny stać przed przyjemnościami. Dekorowanie pokoju dziecięcego może poczekać.

\- Porozmawiam o tym z Czarnym Panem – powiedział Lucjusz. – On też musi zrozumieć, że mam też inne rzeczy na głowie – jestem mężem a za niedługo zostanę ojcem. Poza tym, ostatnio jest ze mnie bardzo zadowolony. Na pewno pozwoli mi na trochę swobody. Marzę teraz o krótkim, uroczym miesiącu miodowym.

\- Nie naciskaj na niego – ostrzegła go rozkazującym tonem. – To niebezpieczny czarodziej. Nie chcę, żebyś go zezłościł. Nie chcę ryzykować twojej krzywdy. Wolę, żebyś aż tak bardzo nie narażał swojego życia. Przecież rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Nasze obowiązki jako czystokrwistych, są ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Świadomość tego, że będziesz kochał nasze maleństwo niezależnie od jego płci, w zupełności mi wystarczy. To i tak więcej niż mogłaby mieć niejedna czystokrwista czarownica.

\- Naprawdę jesteś niesamowita, Narcyzo – przyznał Lucjusz. – Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. Wiedz jednak, że w tym momencie nie jestem potrzebny nigdzie indziej. Mogę zostać z tobą i pomóc ci. Jak sama wspominałaś – lubię snuć plany – powiedział i zanim sam zorientował się, co tak właściwie robi, przyciągnął żonę bliżej siebie a jego twarz przybrała sugestywny wyraz.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko. Przygotowywanie pokoju dla dziecka mogło poczekać. Mają przecież jeszcze kilka miesięcy na zapięcie wszystkiego na ostatni guzik…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10899903/1/Dead-Baby-Blues

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Słowem wstępu:** Za jakiś miesiąc ruszam z kolejnym tłumaczeniem. Będzie to naprawdę cudowny gigant pt. „47 Dni na Zmianę" – horror, time travel i w późniejszych rozdziałach slash TMR/HP, LV/HP jak kto woli : ) Tekst jest naprawdę wspaniały, idealnie odwzorowuje charaktery bohaterów, jest bardzo mroczny, tragiczny i przekonujący. Jestem w stu procentach pewna, że spodoba się fanom tego gatunku : )

Mam też chrapkę na tłumaczenie „Ultima Ratio" (Tomione, time travel) ale nie wiem czy się tym nie zagrzebię w tekstach, więc zobaczę jak będę stała z resztą.

A teraz już nie przedłużając bardziej, zapraszam na kolejny rozdział : )

„Baby Blues" jest częścią „Utraconego Dziecka". Ma miejsce krótko po porodzie. Perspektywa Narcyzy, dużo emocji i agnstu. Rozdział jest krótki ale moim skromnym zdaniem jest jednym z lepszych : ) Zapraszam.

* * *

 **Dead Baby Blues***

* * *

Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starała, nie potrafiła powstrzymać płaczu.

Czuła się jeszcze gorzej, gdy Lucjusza nie było w pobliżu, ponieważ tak naprawdę traciła wtedy jedyną osobę, która mogłaby ją pocieszyć. Skrzaty domowe nie wiedziały, jak mają sobie radzić z tak intensywnymi emocjami. Tym, który najczęściej pojawiał się na jej wezwanie, był Brenan. On jednak w ogóle nie przejmował się jej bólem. Wykonywał jej polecenia, ponieważ była panią tego dworu, a nie dlatego, że w jakiś sposób ją szanował. Gdyby mógł, zwracałby się do niej pogardliwie.

Do teścia nie mogła się zwrócić o pomoc. Za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do pokoju i widział ją płaczącą, tylko utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że kobiety są słabe i zawsze reagują przesadnie.

Gdy Lucjusz był obok niej, czuła się silniejsza. Łzy nie przychodziły jej wtedy tak łatwo.

Noce były bardzo różne w zależności od tego, czy Czarny Pan miał dla Lucjusza jakieś zadanie.

Do tej pory zasypiała szybko, choć jej mąż zawsze się wiercił. Nie był typem osoby śpiącej spokojnie. Odkąd stracili Arę, oboje źle sypiali.

Kiedy była w łóżku sama, po prostu leżała wpatrzona w sufit i płakała.

* * *

Czasami naprawdę czuła się słaba i żałosna. Dlaczego nie mogła powstrzymać szlochu? Dlaczego te łzy musiały spływać jej po policzkach? Owszem, czasami bywała zbyt emocjonalna, ale teraz wręcz nie mogła się opanować. To było takie do niej niepodobne.

W głębi duszy nie płakała, a wyła nie mogąc się pogodzić ze stratą dziecka. Miała jednak świadomość, że to niczego nie rozwiązuje.

I sprawia, że czuje się jeszcze słabsza.

Nie potrafiła się powstrzymać od rozpaczy.

Nie był w stanie jej pomóc nawet Eliksir Spokoju**, którego zażywała w trakcie dnia. Zapewniał tylko kilkugodzinną poprawę. Kiedy więc przestaje działać, łyka kolejną dawkę, poddając się presji.

W przeciągu zaledwie paru dni eliksirowe zapasy Lucjusza dramatycznie się zmniejszyły.

Narcyza nie była aż tak dobra w tej dziedzinie, jak jej mąż. Nie była też jednak całkowitym beztalenciem. Był jednak jeden problem – za każdym razem, gdy zaczynała warzyć Eliksir Spokoju, ponownie zaczynała płakać. Nie mogła więc uzupełniać zapasów.

Była zbyt zawstydzona, żeby przyznać się do tego Lucjuszowi.

Gdy noce musiała spędzać sama, zażywała tej mikstury. Dzięki temu szybciej zasypiała i nie męczyła się tak bardzo.

Nie wiedziała jakim cudem Lucjusz wciąż nie zauważył jej braków.

* * *

\- Zamierzam zasnąć dziś wieczorem – powiedziała pewnej nocy swojemu mężowi, rzucając mu uważniejsze spojrzenie. Lucjusz był zmęczony i wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wykończonego niż ona. Czarny Pan zadbał o to, żeby na okrągło miał jakieś zajęcie.

Nie było tego widać na zewnątrz, ale Narcyza wiedziała, że Lucjusz też przeżywał stratę Ary. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na to, by przytłoczyły go własne emocje. Niepojętym przecież było, żeby Malfoy płakał.

Musiała być silniejsza w jego obecności. Utrata córki i na nim zbierała swoje żniwa, bez względu na twarz, którą publicznie pokazywał. Nie mogła go dodatkowo załamywać swoim śmiesznym płaczem.

Położyła się obok swojego męża. Wszystko było dobrze, lecz po chwili znowu nie mogła się powstrzymać. Co było z nią nie tak? Przecież potrafiła się nie rozkleić, kiedy Lucjusz był blisko niej.

\- Narcyzo… - szepnął mężczyzna, po czym owinął wokół niej swoje ramiona, przyciągając ją do siebie bliżej.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną. Idź spać – powiedziała cicho. – Potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

\- Ty też – odpowiedział równie cicho. – Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Spałaś coś ostatnio?

\- Nie – załkała, będąc niesamowicie zawstydzona. – Tak mi przykro, Lucjuszu. Jestem taka słaba. Tak bardzo mi przykro…

\- Nie wygaduj takich bzdur – powiedział Lucjusz tonem poniekąd ostrym, poniekąd łagodnym. – Cytujesz mojego ojca? Jeśli tak…

\- Nie – odpowiedziała szybko. – Abraxas nie odzywa się do mnie. Mam od niego spokój przez większość czasu – przerwała na moment. – Po prostu nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić. Eliksiry uspokajające nie pomagają na dłuższą metę. Powinnam ich trochę uwarzyć ale jeszcze tego nie zrobiłam. Przepraszam – dodała histerycznie.

\- Nie rób tego – poprosił czarodziej. – Nie przepraszaj. Nie masz za co. Wolałabym jednak, żebyś mówiła mi o takich rzeczach.

\- Ostatnio byłeś taki zajęty – stwierdziła Narcyza. – Nie chciałam dokładać ci więcej zmartwień. Nie potrzebujesz dodatkowych obciążeń.

\- Od kiedy jesteś dla mnie ciężarem? – zapytał mężczyzna. – Nawet tak nie myśl. Jesteś dla mnie najcenniejsza na świecie.

\- Wiem! – zawołała zrozpaczona. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co jest ze mną nie tak.

\- Jutro udamy się do Świętego Munga – stwierdził Lucjusz, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że to coś pomoże? – zapytała szorstkim głosem. – Już raz nas zawiedli, odbierając Arę.

Między nimi zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- Mogą uwarzyć dla ciebie silniejszy Eliksir Spokoju. To jednak nadal będzie tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Sama wiesz, że nie powinnaś tak postępować. To nie jest dobre dla tak wyczerpanego organizmu. Mam takie same odczucia jak ty do tego szpitala, ale jeśli jest szansa, że oni ci pomogą, to jestem gotów się tam udać – powiedział w końcu Lucjusz.

\- W porządku – zgodziła się. – Zobaczymy, co będą mieli ciekawego do powiedzenia.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, po czym Narcyza ponownie się rozpłakała. Lucjusz tulił ją mocno, nie dbając o to, że jego ubranie robiło się coraz to bardziej mokre.

\- Obiecaj, że nie zostawisz mnie dzisiaj w nocy – poprosiła cicho.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odpowiedział stanowczo. – Moja noc dzisiaj należy tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie.

* * *

* **Baby Blues** \- stan przypominający depresję poporodową, pojawiający się w 3–5 dniu po porodzie. Kobiety cierpiące na baby blues są nerwowe, lękliwe i smutne. Jest to przede wszystkim efekt hormonów. Uznałam, że najlepiej będzie zostawić tytuł w oryginale

** **Eliksir Spokoju** – z ang. Draught of Peace - eliksir, który łagodzi niepokój i pobudzenie. Jest bardzo trudny do uwarzenia. Wydziela kłęby srebrnej pary. Należy odmierzać składniki pewnie, ponieważ gdy ręka zadrży przy wykonywaniu tej czynności, wywar spowoduje głęboki sen, z którego można się nie wybudzić.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Link do oryginału: s/10819867/1/Of-Sisters-In-Laws-and-House-Elves

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

„Rzecz o siostrach i skrzatach domowych" jest ostatnią częścią „Utraconego Dziecka". Za tydzień przejdziemy już jakby do kolejnej części opowiadania. Tym razem punkt widzenia Belli. Nawet nie wiecie, jak ciężko mi się tłumaczyło ten kawałek. Bella nigdy nie była moją ulubioną postacią – nie lubiłam jej chyba nawet w żadnym ff.

Zapraszam : )

* * *

 **Rzecz o siostrach i skrzatach domowych**

* * *

Minęło wiele czasu, od kiedy Bellatriks widziała się ze swoją siostrą, więc postanowiła odwiedzić Dwór Malfoyów.

Już od samego początku, była to katastrofa.

Przywitał ją skrzat domowy, Brenan. Bella wolałaby widzieć na jego miejscu Zgredka, bo wiedziała, że jego mogłaby poobijać bez żadnych konsekwencji. Zgredek nie poszedłby do swojego pana, żeby ponarzekać na swój żałosny żywot.

Brenan, w przeciwieństwie do swojego pobratymca, cieszył się lepszą pozycją. Abraxas Malfoy zdawał się darzyć tę pokrakę cieplejszymi uczuciami niż własnego syna. Gdyby Brenan poleciał na skargę do swojego pana, Bellatriks dowiedziałaby się o tym bardzo szybko.

I na pewno nie chciałaby się teraz babrać z tym starcem. W porównaniu do niego Lucjusz wydawał się nawet znośny.

A Brenan był paskudny. Oczywiście, potrafiłaby sobie z nim poradzić, ale wolała nie wdawać się w konflikty z Abraxasem Malfoyem. Nie chodziło o to, że się go obawiała – nie. Wolała go po prostu unikać i nie wdawać się z nim w jakiś konflikty. Wiedziała, że on czuje się względem niej dokładnie tak samo.

\- Co Brenan może dla pani zrobić?

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. Mogłaby przysiąc, że ta mała szkarada aktualnie sobie z niej kpiła. Bezczelne, plugawe stworzenie.

Sięgała właśnie po różdżkę, kiedy nagle za skrzatem pojawił się stary Malfoy.

\- Dlaczego trzymasz drzwi tak długo otwarte, Brenanie? - zapytał, po czym spojrzał na Bellatriks. – Och, to ty – zadrwił. – Czego chcesz?

\- Przyszłam zobaczyć się z moją siostrą – odpowiedziała. – Jest teraz w domu?

\- Brenanie, zaprowadź naszego gościa do żony mojego syna – rozkazał Abraxas. – Potem przynieś mi herbatę.

\- Mam na imię Bellatriks – warknęła czarownica. – I wyobraź sobie, że żona twojego syna także ma imię. To Narcyza.

Choć Bella pogardzała Lucjuszem, on przynajmniej pamiętał imię swojej kobiety. Co prawda, zawsze rozmawiali ze sobą pogardliwie, ale przynajmniej miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zwracać się do niej z odrobiną szacunku, na jaki zasługiwała. Abraxasowi tego właśnie brakowało.

\- Jakkolwiek – odpowiedział mężczyzna, przewracając oczami. – Obydwie nie pokazujcie mi się nawet na oczy.

\- Żaden problem – syknęła Bella. – Nie przyszłam tu dla ciebie. Chcę zobaczyć się z Narcyzą.

\- Brenanie...

\- Proszę za mną – powiedział skrzat. – Zaprowadzę panią.

\- Jakiś ty miły – parsknęła.

Brenan ukłonił się lekko, przy czym przewrócił oczami – Bella była tego pewna. Bezczelne obrzydlistwo.

Gdyby babranie się z Abraxasem nie było takie uciążliwe, nauczyłaby tego małego robaka, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Problem stanowił fakt, że Malfoy, pomimo swojego wieku, wciąż był doskonałym i sprawnym czarodziejem. Bardzo denerwującym czarodziejem. Dlatego też zdecydowanie lepiej będzie trzymać go na dystans.

Przez całą drogę do Narcyzy, skrzat kroczył z dumnie podniesioną głową. Powinien oberwać za swoją zuchwałość.

Lady Malfoy siedziała w pokoju, który – jak już wiedziała Bella – był jej ulubionym.

\- Bella! – sapnęła ze zdziwieniem Narcyza. – Długo się nie widziałyśmy. Usiądź. Przynieść nam coś do picia, Brenanie. Może być wyrabiane przez was wino.

\- Mistrz Abraxas chce, żeby Brenan przyniósł mu herbatę – zaoponował skrzat. – Przekażę Zgredkowi pani polecenie.

\- Niech będzie, którykolwiek z was – odpowiedziała blondynka, przewracając oczami.

Brenan zniknął z charakterystycznym trzaskiem.

\- Pozwalasz tej obrzydliwej kreaturze mówić do siebie w taki sposób? – zapytała ze złością Bellatriks. – Nie masz do siebie żadnego szacunku, Cyziu?

\- Pogrywanie z Brenanem oznacza pogrywanie z Abraxasem – odpowiedziała jej siostra. – Lubię trzymać się z daleka od kłopotów tak bardzo, jak jest to możliwe.

\- Tu masz rację – przyznała, siadając na kanapie. – Dzięki temu Lucjusz wypada lepiej.

Narcyza rzuciła jej wściekłe spojrzenie, ale zanim zdążyła się odgryźć, w pokoju pojawił się Zgredek z tacą z dwoma kieliszkami i winem.

\- Czy potrzebują panie czegoś jeszcze? – zapytał zlękniony skrzat, drżącym głosem. Cóż, przynajmniej ten znał swoje miejsce.

\- To wszystko – odpowiedziała blondynka. – Zostaw nas.

Zgredek natychmiast się deportował.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Bello? – zapytała Lady Malfoy.

\- Chciałam się tylko z tobą zobaczyć – odpowiedziała.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do niej, po czym spuściła wzrok na podłogę i bezwiednie potarła swój płaski brzuch.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wciąż nie płaczesz nad tym dzieckiem – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Bellatriks. – Coś z nim było nie tak. Zrozum to wreszcie. Nawet coś takiego czasem zdarza się w szanowanych, czystokrwistych rodzinach…

\- Miała na imię Ara – warknęła Narcyza. – I nie miała żadnego defektu.

\- Cokolwiek – westchnęła Bella. – Nie o tym przyszłam z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Nawet nie oczekiwałam, że zrozumiesz tę sytuację – odpowiedziała blondynka. – Nigdy nie byłaś w ciąży. Nie wiesz, jak to jest, nosić dziecko, które urodziło się martwe.

\- Jesteś zbyt sentymentalna, Cyziu. Zawsze taka byłaś. Ty i Lucjusz jesteście jeszcze młodzi. Następne dziecko będzie już idealne.

\- Dość tego – stwierdziła zimno Narcyza. – Jeśli masz zamiar mówić w ten sposób, to równie dobrze możesz już wyjść.

\- Wybacz. Porozmawiajmy o czymś weselszym.

* * *

Ich rozmowa nie była długa. Nigdy nie były dobre w pogadankach, nawet jak były jeszcze dziećmi.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie odwiedziłaś – powiedziała Narcyza. – Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem nie będziesz tak bardzo z tym zwlekała.

\- Wiesz, że jestem bardzo zajęta w związku ze służbą u Czarnego Pana, Cyziu. I dobrze wiesz, że on zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu – stwierdziła znacząco.

\- Oczywiście – przyznała blondynka.

Bellatriks mogła przysiąc, że w głosie swojej siostry usłyszała gorycz. Wiedziała jednak, że nie było to możliwe. Narcyza doskonale rozumiała, jak niezwykle ważne było to, co robił Czarny Pan. Prawda? Wiedziała też, że jest Śmierciożerczynią. Co więcej, jej własny mąż jest poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana.

No tak. Lucjusz – właśnie o niego chodziło. Narcyza zapewne nie lubiła, gdy był daleko od niej. Zawsze była do niego jakoś dziwnie przywiązana. Zachowywała się jakby rzeczywiście dbała i troszczyła się o swojego męża… jakby naprawdę go kochała. Bella jeszcze nigdy nie była tak zdegustowana.

Jej siostra powinna być bardziej oddana Czarnemu Panu. On powinien być najważniejszym mężczyzną w jej życiu, nie Lucjusz. Powinna być bardziej niż chętna do poświęcenia własnego czasu z mężem, na rzecz wykonywania przez niego obowiązków nałożonych na niego przez Lorda Voldemorta. Wyeliminowanie mugoli, szlam i zdrajców krwi powinno być dla niej sprawą nadrzędną. Nie powinna aż tak bardzo skupiać się na sobie i swoich bzdurnych uczuciach.

\- Odprowadzę cię do wyjścia – zaproponowała Narcyza, brzmiąc jak idealna pani domu. Zawsze musiała być tak piekielnie doskonała.

* * *

Złośliwy Los sprawił, że w drodze natknęły się na Abraxasa.

\- Spacerujemy sobie tutaj – zakomunikowała szyderczo Bella. – Czy nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

\- Mam. Spacerujecie sobie po moim domu – odpowiedział.

\- Tak właściwie, to po rezydencji mojej i Lucjusza – parsknęła Narcyza.

\- Zapominasz o swoim miejscu, kobieto – syknął Abraxas. – Za bardzo się puszysz tym, że jesteś żoną mojego syna.

Bellatriks natychmiast wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę. Jak on śmiał szydzić z jej siostry? Zawsze wiedziała, że dla jej nienawiści względem obu Malfoyów, był jakiś powód.

\- Nie zaczynaj, Bello. Proszę cię! – powstrzymała ją Narcyza. – Wystarczy mi, że muszę powstrzymywać już Lucjusza…

\- Może nie powinnaś mi wchodzić w drogę, Cyziu – odpowiedziała pewnie. – Jestem ciekawa, kto by zwyciężył w tym pojedynku.

\- Nie interesuje mnie to – stwierdziła blondynka. – Życie mojego męża nie jest jakąś grą.

\- Jesteś do niego zbyt przywiązana. Powinnaś wiedzieć lepiej.

\- Czy mogłybyście się o to sprzeczać na zewnątrz? – zadrwił Abraxas. – Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż słuchanie waszych przekomarzań.

\- Przekomarzania to dopiero mogę ci pokazać – mruknęła Bella, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Zanim jednak cokolwiek zrobiła, Narcyza złapała ją za rękę i odciągnęła. – Cyziu – warknęła ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie doceniasz go – odpowiedziała blondynka. – Nie powinnaś go lekceważyć. Jest o wiele niebezpieczniejszy, niż ci się wydaje.

\- Z chęcią zajęłabym się tym staruszkiem – stwierdziła Bellatriks, próbując wyrwać swoją dłoń z żelaznego uścisku młodszej siostry. Od kiedy tak właściwie Cyzia była taka silna?

\- Jesteś blisko Czarnego Pana, lecz Abraxas jest jeszcze bliżej – wytłumaczyła jej Lady Malfoy. – Być może nasz Pan wiele cię nauczył, ale wiem, że Abraxasa nauczył jeszcze więcej. Wielu nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. Nie chcesz mieć w nim wroga.

\- Mąż ci o tym powiedział? Lucjusz o niczym nie wie – odpowiedziała lekceważąco Bella, posłusznie podążając za siostrą. Nie miała wszak innego wyboru, delikatna dłoń Narcyzy wciąż była zaciśnięta na jej własnej.

Tyle dobre, że po drodze nie napatoczył się im jeszcze Brenan. Abraxas czy nie, Bella była pewna, że potraktowałaby go przynajmniej dwoma paskudnymi klątwami.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10808094/1/The-Bloody-Babies

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **OGŁOSZENIE PARAFIALNE:** Zdobyłam pełnoetatową pracę, przez co mam mniej czasu wolnego. Nie dam rady regularnie publikować rozdziałów – będę więc je dodawać raz szybciej, raz wolniej. Będzie to dotyczyć wszystkich moich tłumaczeń.

* * *

 **Guest** – skoro wstawiasz komentarz pod tłumaczeniem, to zgaduję, że płynnie posługujesz się tymże językiem, więc pozwolę sobie na odpisanie po polsku. Nie piszę własnych ff, nie mam do tego za grosz drygu i cierpliwości. Sam pomysł jednak brzmi całkiem dobrze, więc jeśli znalazłeś gdzieś takie samo/podobne opowiadanie, to chętnie przeczytam : )

* * *

Ciach! Przechodzimy do kolejnego tekstu z tej serii – „The Bloody Babies". Na tą część składają się 4 chaptery. Będą oznaczone kolejno I-IV.

Na początek warto zaznaczyć, że w „Utraconym Dziecku" Lucjusz i Narcyza byli praktycznie świeżo po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Tutaj też są młodzi, choć minęło kilka lat – około dwóch, trzech. Minęło trochę czasu, więc nie są już dokładnie tymi samymi ludźmi co wcześniej.

Zapraszam do kolejnej tragedii:

* * *

 **Krwawe dzieci I**

* * *

Był to typowy atak na mugolską wioskę o późnej, nocnej godzinie. Mugole biegali na ślepo i krzyczeli wniebogłosy. Ich domy płonęły. Śmierciożercy byli w samym środku tego zamieszania. Panował całkowity chaos.

Lucjusz był niewzruszony na ten cały zamęt. Całe jego życie było jednym wielkim chaosem. Nawet nie znał znaczenia pokoju.

I szczerze wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu takowe poznać.

Rozejrzał się. Pomimo tego samego zamieszania wokół, był w stanie stać spokojnie w miejscu. Nie ruszał się.

Nie znaczyło to jednak, że był zrelaksowany. Rzadko kiedy taki bywał. W rzeczywistości nie rozumiał, co znaczy być zrelaksowanym. Odpoczynek i komfort wiązały się z pojęciem pokoju, który na ten moment także był pojęciem całkowicie dla niego obcym.

Jastrzębie oczy Lucjusza wypatrzyły ciemną postać z dala od wszystkich płomieni, próbującą wydostać się z tego miejsca, nie będąc zauważoną.

Nie spiesząc się, ruszył w jej kierunku z przygotowaną już różdżką.

Wszystkie mugolskie domy, które po drodze mijał, były zniszczone. Ogień się rozprzestrzeniał.

Tajemniczy uciekinier nie będzie się spieszył – chciał być ostrożny. Lucjusz nawet nie przyspieszył swojego kroku. I tak jak się spodziewał, postać napotkała na swojej drodze problem w postaci dużej ilości tlącego się gruzu.

Z tej odległości ustalił już płeć swojej ofiary – kobieta. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, zatrzymywać się w tym momencie. Nie będzie ani łaskawy, ani miłosierny. Nie był przecież sentymentalnym mężczyzną. Nie mógł jej odpuścić – to nie była ani Narcyza, ani Ara. Nie było dla niej żadnego ratunku.

Ta brudna, mugolska kobieta oddychała, podczas gdy jego córce odmówiono zaczerpnięcia nawet jednego oddechu. Dlaczego Arze odmówiono prawa do życia?

Kobieta obejrzała się przez ramię i jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. W desperackiej próbie ucieczki próbowała rzucić się biegiem przed siebie, ale Lucjusz machnął różdżką i upadła niczym szmaciana lalka.

Malfoy niespiesznie podszedł do niej. Kiedy był wystarczająco blisko, żeby się jej przyjrzeć, zauważył, że nie była sama. W ramionach trzymała dziecko. Niemowlę, które mogło być niewiele starsze od jego małej dziewczynki.

To Narcyza powinna tulić do piersi dziecko. Mugole naprawdę byli skazą tego świata.

\- Błagam – prosiła kobieta – Błagam, nie krzywdź mojego maleństwa. Nie krzywdź mojej córeczki…

Cudownie. Mugolka nie tylko była matką żyjącego noworodka, ale także oddychającej dziewczynki…

Mała, jakby wyczuwając zagrożenie, zaczęła płakać. Ara nigdy nie dostała szansy, żeby zapłakać.

Kobieta spróbowała uspokoić swoją pociechę ale dziecko było nieugięte. Płakało co sił w płucach.

\- Błagam, nie krzywdź jej. Nie krzywdź mnie… Jestem w ciąży…

Narcyza także była w ciąży… Mogli mieć zdrowe, cieszące się życiem dziecko… Co więcej, jego żona w tym momencie powinna oczekiwać kolejnego maleństwa, nie musieć się martwić o to, że będzie to kolejna Ara…

Dlaczego ta kobieta może mieć to wszystko? Dlaczego Los uśmiechnął się właśnie do niej?

Dziewczynka uspokoiła się.

W swojej głowie Lucjusz już dawno rzucił na nie Avadę, w rzeczywistości jednak wahał się. Ręką, w której trzymał różdżkę, drżała niezauważalnie.

Z drugiej strony, nie potrafiłby zabić ani Narcyzy, ani Ary, ani ich nienarodzonego dziecka. Wiedział jednak, że to nie są te osoby – ta kobieta jest brudną mugolką. Sam nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego ma co do tego morderstwa jakieś wątpliwości. Co było z nim nie tak? Przecież oni reprezentowali sobą wszystko, czego jego małżeństwu brakowało…

Za długo zwlekał – kobieta zauważyła jego niezdecydowanie i uznała, że to właśnie jest jej szansa. Mocniej przytulając dziecko do piersi, zaczęła się wycofywać. Gdy była już całkiem daleko od niego, puściła się biegiem.

Lucjusz uniósł swoją różdżkę wyżej, celując w jej plecy. Zanim cisnął jakimkolwiek zaklęciem, do jego uszu dobiegły krzyki.

\- Aurorzy! Nadchodzą Aurorzy!

Powinni się wycofać. Nie potrafił jednak odwrócić wzroku od uciekającej kobiety, zupełnie jakby zamarł w miejscu.

\- AURORZY!

Czas na odwrót. Zamrugał i spojrzeniem powiódł po walczących w okolicy Śmierciożerców. Nie zwalniali swojego tempa. Po kilku chwilach ocknął się i zaczął zgarniać ich w jedną grupę.

* * *

Narcyzę obudził ostry ból usytuowany w podbrzuszu. Jej nogi były całe mokre.

Z trudem podniosła się do siadu a potem wstała z łóżka. Może chodzenie cokolwiek pomoże. Skierowała się do stolika nocnego i wzięła do ręki różdżkę.

\- Lumos – wyszeptała cicho drżącym tonem.

Całe nogi miała we krwi. Dlaczego Lucjusz jeszcze tego nie zauważył? Zawsze miał lekki sen, budziło go dosłownie wszystko. Zawsze tak było.

Dopiero gdy spojrzała na łóżko zrozumiała, że jej mąż nawet nie położył się spać. Najprawdopodobniej wykonywał kolejną misję zleconą mu przez Czarnego Pana. Gdyby je jego rozkaz, nie opuściłby jej nawet na sekundę. Stał się bardzo nadopiekuńczy od momentu, w którym powiedziała mu, że znowu jest w ciąży.

\- Zgredku! – zapłakała.

Skrzat pojawił się z charakterystycznym dla siebie pyknięciem.

\- Tak, pani?

\- Ruszaj do Świętego Munga. Sprowadź pomoc – powiedziała uznając, że najlepiej będzie, jak uzdrowiciele ustabilizują jej stan, zanim aportują się do szpitala. Wolała nie ryzykować niepotrzebnymi aportacjami.

W tym właśnie momencie do jej uszu dobiegł dziwny, głuchy odgłos, przez co nogi jej się ugięły. Ze strachem spojrzała w dół i zamarła.

Dziecko. Maleńkie, drobniutkie dziecko. Miało już w pełni uformowane ręce, stópki, paluszki i uszka. Całe było pokryte krwią. Nie ruszało się.

Było martwe*.

Narcyza zawyła histerycznie, opadając na kolana. Po jej nogach wciąż ciekła krew, ale nie czuła tego. Jedyne co do niej docierało to fakt, że straciła kolejne dziecko.

Zgredek nie wykonał polecenia. Stał zmrożony w miejscu, z widocznym przerażeniem przyglądając się tej groteskowej scenie.

W międzyczasie drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się cicho.

* * *

Lucjusz wszedł do pokoju, starając się nie wydawać głośniejszych dźwięków. Nie chciał obudzić swojej żony. Zanim jednak zdążył zrobić drugi krok, do jego uszu dobiegł przeszywający, żałosny płacz. Narcyza leżała na podłodze.

Jego serce zacisnęło się boleśnie.

Krew zobaczył dopiero po dłuższym momencie. Potem jego wzrok spoczął na nieruchomym płodzie.

Zrobiło mu się słabo. Żeby utrzymać pionową postawę, musiał przytrzymać się drzwi. Jego ruch przykuł uwagę Narcyzy.

\- Lucjuszu – zapłakała. – Och, Lucjuszu…

Nie wiedział nawet jakim cudem udało mu się wyrwać z odrętwienia. Szybko zdjął srebrną maskę i odrzucił ją na bok, to samo robiąc z szatami, które miał na sobie, po czym podszedł do żony.

\- Wezwij pomoc z Munga – rozkazał ostro skrzatowi, w końcu zauważając jego obecność. Zgredek rzucił mu przerażone spojrzenie, po czym natychmiast zniknął.

Lucjusz nie czekał dłużej – natychmiast przystąpił do działania. Wiedział, że i tak trzeba będzie poczekać kilka minut na uzdrowicieli, więc nie chciał marnować cennego czasu. Nie chciał ryzykować życia żony. Zadrżał, gdy pomyślał o możliwych konsekwencjach jeszcze późniejszego swojego powrotu do domu. Narcyza mogła leżeć martwa obok ich dziecka. Skrzat okazał się kompletnie bezużyteczny…

Starając się o wewnętrzny spokój, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i machnął nią. Drzwi jego gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem i Eliksir Uzupełniający Krew wpadł mu prosto do wyciągniętej ręki. Jak to dobrze, że wcześniej uwarzył zapas, mając na względzie możliwe rany odniesione w służbie Czarnego Pana.

Narcyza przyglądała mu się z niezrozumieniem. Jakim cudem mogła zapomnieć o tej miksturze?

Lucjusz pochylił się ku żonie.

\- Otwórz usta – polecił złudnie spokojnym głosem. W rzeczywistości jednak, w środku był naprawdę bliski pokazania po sobie paniki. Wiedział, że Narcyza uspokoi się trochę, widząc go w jakimś stopniu opanowanego. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, kobieta posłusznie wykonała jego prośbę. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wlał jej eliksir do gardła. – Dopóki pomoc nie przybędzie, to powstrzyma cię przed wykrwawieniem się.

Zgredek wrócił. Za nim stało kilku uzdrowicieli, którzy natychmiast go minęli, ruszając biegiem do Narcyzy. Lucjusz na szybko wyjaśnił, jaką miksturę podał żonie.

\- Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział jeden z pracowników szpitala.

Gdyby tak bardzo nie martwił się o Narcyzę, przewróciłby oczami z rozdrażnienia. Być może nawet dodałby do tego jakiś złośliwy komentarz.

Dookoła nich wciąż było tak dużo krwi. Nie był to dla niego dziwny i niecodzienny widok. Przyzwyczaił się. Mimo to drżał. Po raz pierwszy przyszło mu na własne oczy zobaczyć krew ukochanej kobiety.

* * *

Uzdrowiciele zatamowali krwawienie i stwierdzili, że najlepiej będzie przyjąć Narcyzę na obserwację. Obawiali się kolejnego krwotoku.

Jedyne, co Lucjusz mógł zrobić, to ścisnąć jej dłoń w geście wsparcia. Wiedział, że żona go zrozumiała – delikatnie kiwnęła mu głową, ciesząc się, że ma go u swojego boku.

* * *

Gdy dowiedział się, że Narcyzie nic nie będzie, do głowy przyszła mu mugolska kobieta, której życie oszczędził. Nie zabił jej, co znaczyło, że ona i jej dzieci doczekają kolejnego wschodu słońca.

Jego kolejnemu dziecku nie było to dane. To niesprawiedliwe.

NIESPRAWIEDLIWE.

Dlaczego brudni mugole mogli cieszyć się swoimi pociechami a czystokrwistym nie było to dane? Jaki jest powód tego, że ich maluchy umierają, zanim tak naprawdę mają szansę żyć?

* * *

* Dziecko miało około trzech miesięcy, dlatego też posiadało już częściowo rozwinięte ciało. Miało dokładnie 3,5 cala. Na tym etapie ciąży możliwe jest także ustalenie płci dziecka


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10808094/1/The-Bloody-Babies

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Krwawe dzieci II**

* * *

Lucjusz otworzył oczy. Kiedy zasnął? Jak w ogóle mógł zasnąć? Obiecał Narcyzie, że nie zdrzemnie się, że będzie nad nią czuwał, podczas gdy ona będzie odpoczywać.

Pomimo nalegań Uzdrowicieli, nawet na moment nie odszedł od łóżka żony. Przez ten cały czas siedział na krześle i trzymał ją za rękę. Może i zasnął, ale przynajmniej nie puścił jej.

Spojrzał na śpiącą kobietę i uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę to wcale nie spała. Zamiast tego przyglądała mu się. Na jej twarzy błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Był słaby, ale jednocześnie rozumiejący – widać po niej było, że cieszy ją okazywane przez niego wsparcie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho. – Nie miałem zamiaru zasnąć.

\- Nic się nie stało, Lucjuszu – odpowiedziała. – Wiem, że ostatnio praktycznie w ogóle nie spałeś. Mnie wystarczył ciepły dotyk twojej dłoni, który czułam przez całą noc. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie, gdy śpisz. Nieczęsto mam okazję cię poobserwować, gdy odpoczywasz, bo zawsze nocami jesteś taki niespokojny – przerwała na moment. – A teraz skoro już wstałeś, czy mógłbyś przywołać jakiegoś Uzdrowiciela? Chciałabym wypisać się już ze szpitala.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział, wstając z krzesła. Zasypianie w niewygodnej pozycji nie było najmądrzejszym posunięciem. Wszystko go bolało.

Na korytarzu zauważył czarownicę, która wczoraj badała Narcyzę.

\- Moja żona chciałaby wiedzieć, czy może już opuścić szpital – odezwał się, gdy już podszedł do niej bliżej.

\- Pozwolę sobie wykonać jeszcze kilka drobnych badań. Chcę się upewnić, że nie będzie żadnych dodatkowych komplikacji – odpowiedziała Uzdrowicielka.

Lucjusz skinął głową, po czym podążył za nią do pokoju Narcyzy.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Malfoy. Czy Eliksir Słodkiego Snu pomógł? Przespała się pani? – zapytała pacjentkę.

\- Tak. Dziękuję za troskę.

\- Przeprowadzę małą kontrolę przed wypisem – zakomunikowała Uzdrowicielka.

\- Oczywiście.

Lucjusz podszedł do żony i złapał ją za rękę, podczas gdy pracownica Munga machała nad nią różdżką.

\- Już wszystko w porządku – zdiagnozowała po chwili. – Proszę jednak w dalszym ciągu pić Eliksir Uzupełniający Krew. Dwie dawki dziennie – rano i na noc. Po tygodniu proszę się zgłosić na kontrolę lekarską.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję bardzo.

\- Jeszcze raz chciałam złożyć państwu kondolencje. Przykro mi z powodu waszej straty – powiedziała cicho Uzdrowicielka.

Narcyza kiwnęła głową, zaś Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi. Uzdrowicielka nie czekała dłużej – wyszła z pokoju.

\- Wracajmy do domu – powiedziała Narcyza. – Od razu poczuję się lepiej, gdy opuszczę szpital.

* * *

\- Może usiądziesz i odpoczniesz chwilę? – zasugerował Lucjusz, kiedy weszli do głównego salonu Dworu Malfoyów. Po kobiecie było widać zmęczenie jeszcze wczorajszej nocy.

Trzeba posprzątać sypialnię. Cała podłoga była pokryta krwią.

Co gorsza – ich dziecko wciąż tam było.

Lucjusz nie chciał, żeby Narcyza była ponownie narażona na ten widok. Wystarczyło, że straciła je w tak makabryczny sposób. Nie zamierzał zadawać jej jeszcze więcej bólu. Oszczędzi jej więcej cierpienia.

Czarownica kiwnęła głową, po czym usiadła na kanapie.

\- Chciałabyś się czegoś napić?

\- Zgredek się tym zajmie – odpowiedziała.

Lucjusz delikatnie uścisnął jej dłoń, po czym wyszedł z salonu. Chcąc trzymać swojego ojca z daleka od ich sypialni, nałożył na nią odpowiednie zabezpieczenia. Nie chciał, żeby ten, pod ich nieobecność, myszkował im po pokoju.

Ku przeogromnemu zdziwieniu, wszędzie panował nieskazitelny porządek. Na podłodze nie było nawet kropli krwi. Nie widać było nawet śladu po tym, co tu się wydarzyło wczorajszej nocy.

Nigdzie nie było widać ciała dziecka.

\- BRENANIE! – krzyknął ostro Lucjusz.

Z charakterystycznym pyknięciem, obok niego pojawił się skrzat domowy.

\- Tak, panie? – zapytał głosem zabarwionym szyderstwem.

Stary i złośliwy tak samo, jak i jego ojciec. Nic dziwnego, że Abraxas tak bardzo upodobał sobie to obrzydliwe stworzenie.

Lucjusz oparł się pokusie przeklęcia go.

\- Co tu się stało?

\- Pan Abraxas przyszedł dzisiaj rano sprawdzić, jak czuje się pani Narcyza – odpowiedział skrzat. – Ani pan, ani pani, nie przyszli na śniadanie. Mistrz zobaczył krew i kazał Brenanowi posprzątać ten bałagan.

\- Co z dzieckiem? – warknął Lucjusz. – Gdzie jest dziecko?

\- Pan Abraxas kazał Brenanowi się go pozbyć.

No oczywiście, że to dzieło jego ojca. Tylko on posunąłby się do czegoś takiego.

\- POZBYĆ SIĘ? – powtórzył zimno. – To było dziecko, nie śmieci! Dziecko moje i Narcyzy! Natychmiast odszukaj mojego ojca i przekaż mu, że rozkazuję mu tutaj przyjść!

Skrzat posłał mu obrażone spojrzenie, po czym, zgodnie z wydanym mu poleceniem, zniknął.

Lucjusz nie potrafił przestać się trząść. Abraxas z pewnością za to odpowie. Głową. Zamorduje go. Tym razem posunął się zdecydowanie za daleko.

Cudem powstrzymywał płacz, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie wiedział nawet, czy stracił syna, czy córkę. I nigdy nie będzie miał szansy, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Dzięki interwencji swojego ojca.

Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, gdy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i Abraxas wszedł do środka.

\- Jakiś problem, synu? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Lucjusz z rykiem i zadziwiającą dla siebie siłą obrócił się w miejscu i skoczył ku niemu. Jego ręce z łatwością dosięgły gardła starszego czarodzieja. Obaj upadli na podłogę. Nie poluzowało to jego uścisku.

\- Lu… - wydusił Abraxas. Nie był w stanie nic więcej wydukać.

Niespodziewanie, w pokoju pojawił się Brenan. Nie był sam – towarzyszyła mu Narcyza.

Oczy Lucjusz rozszerzyły się w szoku, ale nie poluzował swojego uścisku.

\- Powinnaś odpoczywać – powiedział, patrząc, jak kobieta także rozgląda się wokół w widocznym zdziwieniu.

\- Co tu się stało? – zażądała. Gdy jej spojrzenie spoczęło na Abraxasie, zapytała groźnie. – Co zrobiłeś?

Starszy czarodziej otworzył usta, ale nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani jednego głowa.

\- Pozwól mu odpowiedzieć, Lucjuszu – rozkazała Narcyza. – Możesz go zabić, dopiero gdy się wytłumaczy – powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Lucjusz po raz ostatni ścisnął mocniej gardło swego ojca, po czym puścił go wolno. Abraxas wydał z siebie dziwny, dławiący dźwięk, łapiąc łapczywie oddech.

\- Więc? – dodała zimno Narcyza.

Została zignorowana. Lucjusz zmierzył ojca pogardliwym spojrzeniem i zauważył, że muszą teraz wyglądać identycznie.

\- Lucjuszu? – zapytała łagodniejszym tonem czarownica.

Spojrzał na nią smutnym, pokonanym wzrokiem.

\- Przepraszam, Narcyzo – powiedział drżącym głosem, podnosząc się z podłogi. – Brenan na rozkaz mojego ojca zrobił małe porządki.

\- A nasze dziecko? – krzyknęła zrozpaczona. – Gdzie nasze maleństwo?!

Lucjuszowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko pokręcić głową.

Przez chwilę nikt w pokoju się nie odezwał. Narcyza rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie ku wstającemu Abraxasowi, po czym ruszyła a jego kierunku. Sprawiała wrażenie kobiety, której teraz nic nie było w stanie zatrzymać. Niewątpliwie miała ochotę wyrządzić mu olbrzymią krzywdę.

\- Bezduszny draniu! – syknęła. – JAK MOGŁEŚ? JAK MOGŁEŚ OT TAK SOBIE, WYRZUCIĆ NASZE DZIECKO?!

Zatrzymała ją dopiero wycelowana w nią różdżka. Lucjusz natychmiast wyjął także swoją. Był wściekły.

\- Nie powinien pan tak postępować, panie Lucjuszu – wtrącił się Brenan, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. – Powinien się pan wstydzić.

\- Powiedz jedno słowo, skrzacie…

\- Wyładowujesz swój gniew na niewłaściwych istotach, Lucjuszu – powiedział twardo Abraxas, sprawiając tym samym, że ponownie została w niego wycelowana różdżka.

Narcyza wyglądała na rozdartą. Nie wahając się, podszedł do niej i objął ją ramieniem. Nie opuścił przy tym różdżki.

\- Kontynuuj, ojcze – wycedził. – Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „na niewłaściwych istotach"? I przestań celować w Narcyzę.

\- Chciałem wam tylko pomóc – odpowiedział Abraxas, wypełniając polecenie. – Chciałem oszczędzić wam obu widoku kolejnego martwego dziecka.

\- Przestań kłamać, ojcze. Nikt nie uwierzy w szlachetność twoich intencji.

\- Czy nie wystarczy, że pochowaliście poprzednie? – warknął starszy Malfoy. – Czy nie wystarczy, że zhańbiliście tym miejsce spoczynku naszej rodziny? Chowając na czystokrwistej ziemi dziecko z defektem?

\- Ara była zdrowa! – krzyknął Lucjusz. – To dziecko także nie miało żadnej wady!

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że było za małe na trumnę – odpowiedział szyderczo Abraxas. – I nie wyglądało za dobrze.

\- Bo wciąż się rozwijało! – wtrąciła się Narcyza. – Nie znamy nawet jego płci! – dodała, wyglądając, jakby chciała się rozpłakać. Lucjusz jednak wiedział lepiej – jego żona była na tyle silna, żeby nie pokazywać swojej słabej strony Abraxasowi.

\- Jeśli chcecie kogoś winić, proszę – szlamy i mugole! Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zanieczyszczają nasz świat…

\- Co kazałeś Brenanowi zrobić z dzieckiem? – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Odpowiedz mi!

\- Rozkazałem je spalić. I pozbyć się popiołów – odpowiedział mściwie mężczyzna.

Miał już Avadę na końcu języka, gdy Narcyza złapała go za rękę. Musiała zauważyć jego mordercze spojrzenie.

\- W pełni rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz go zabić, Lucjuszu – powiedziała, rzucając mu smutne spojrzenie. – Jego śmierć nie wskrzesi naszego dziecka ani nie zdobędziemy dzięki temu możliwość pochowania go. Nie ryzykuj zesłania do Azkabanu. To tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. Zostałabym zupełnie sama. Nie potrafiłabym znieść myśli, że nie ma cię w pobliżu.

Lucjusz toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Po dłuższej chwili opuścił swoją różdżkę.

\- Idź – rozkazał. – Odejdź, ojcze.

\- Za mną, Brenanie – powiedział Abraxas, wychodząc z pokoju.

Gdy małżeństwo zostało zupełne samo, Narcyza mocno się w niego wtuliła.

\- Nie wiem, jak moglibyśmy nazwać nasze dziecko! – zaszlochała. – Nadanie mu imienia też niczego nie zmieni! I tak nie będziemy mogli go pochować! Och, nasze biedne maleństwo!

Lucjusz nic nie odpowiedział. Co w ogóle mógł rzec w takiej sytuacji? Czy jakiekolwiek słowa sprawiłyby, że poczuliby się lepiej?

Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to przytulić żonę mocniej.

Z jego oczu nie spłynęła ani jedna łza. Musiał być silny.

Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, ale wraz ze śmiercią drugiego dziecka, umarła i pewna część jego.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10808094/1/The–Bloody–Babies

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Na wstępie:** Minął rok od wydarzeń z poprzedniego rozdziału.

* * *

 **Krwawe dzieci III**

* * *

– I jak? – zapytała Uzdrowicielkę Narcyza.

– Przykro mi, pani Malfoy – odpowiedziała czarownica. – Kolejne poronienie.

– Dlaczego? – spytała chłodnym głosem. Coraz częściej łatwiej jej było zachować kamienną twarz. – Dlaczego nie mogę donosić dziecka?

– Przeprowadziłam wiele testów pod tym kątem – wytłumaczyła jej kobieta. – Nie mogę znaleźć ani jednej konkretniej przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy.

– Żadnego powodu? – parsknęła Narcyza. – Jakiś musi istnieć, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że po moim domu nie biega ani jedno dziecko.

– Przykro mi, pani Malfoy.

– Daruj sobie – wycedziła. – Żaden z twoich podwładnych się nie sprawdza. Musi istnieć powód.

– Jedyne co mogę zrobić to skonsultować się z innymi Uzdrowicielami – powiedziała pracownica Munga. – Może taka konsultacja rzuci trochę światła na pani problem.

– Och, nie fatyguj się – stwierdziła złośliwie Narcyza, wstając z miejsca. – Co jest ze mną nie tak? Dlaczego nie potrafię utrzymać ciąży? Dlaczego nie jestem w stanie urodzić dziedzica mojemu mężowi?

Uzdrowicielka nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem.

– Dziękuję za opiekę i zatamowanie kolejnego krwawienia – dodała beznamiętnie Narcyza. – Może najzwyczajniej w świecie nie powinnam zostać matką – stwierdziła, w środku skręcając się z bólu. Nie mogła już dłużej znieść myśli, że i następna ciąża zakończy się poronieniem. Zawsze nadzieja podnosiła ją na duchu, że tym razem będzie lepiej, inaczej, ale potem i tak zaczynała krwawić. Jedyne co wtedy czuła to gorzkie rozczarowanie.

Tak bardzo chciała być matką. Tak bardzo pragnęła dać Lucjuszowi dziecko.

Nie dane było jej ani jedno, ani drugie.

Wiedziała, co należy zrobić. Miała świadomość, że skrzywdzi tym męża, ale nie było innego wyboru. Nie chciała, by cierpiał jeszcze bardziej.

Nie było innej drogi.

* * *

Auror nie zauważył obecności Lucjusza – był skryty pod zaklęciem kameleona.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do siebie. Aurorzy powinni być odrobinę mądrzejsi i spostrzegawczy, zwłaszcza, że nadchodzi wojna. Przebywanie w Ministerstwie Magii nie zapewniało bezpieczeństwa, tak jak się co poniektórym wydawało.

Mężczyzna krążył po korytarzu, wyglądając, jakby wcale nie miał ochoty na wykonywanie swoich obowiązków. Co za głupiec.

Lucjusz nie czekał dłużej. W mgnieniu oka wystrzelił odpowiednie zaklęcie różdżką, którą jakiś kretyn, którego mijał wcześniej, zostawił na biurku. Jak można ot tak sobie zostawić swoją różdżkę? Jeszcze w pokoju, do którego drzwi były otwarte na oścież? To było zaproszenie do kradzieży w najczystszej formie. Jak mało inteligentni są ludzie?

Zielony strumień ugodził Aurora prosto w pierś. Mężczyzna nie miał nawet czasu zareagować. Bezwładnie upad na podłogę, wciąż mając na twarzy znudzony wyraz.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się beznamiętnie, po czym – wciąż pod zaklęciem kamuflującym – swobodnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Wciąż musiał oddać różdżkę tamtemu błaznowi. A potem spotka się z Knotem.

Nie powinien się spóźnić.

Och tak, miał plany co do Knota. Na razie wystarczy, żeby był szczęśliwy.

* * *

Drzwi do biura były szeroko otwarte, a w środku nie było żywej duszy. Odłożenie z powrotem różdżki zajęło mu chwilę czasu. Gdy już to zrobił, opuścił pomieszczenie.

Narzucone na siebie zaklęcie zdjął, dopiero gdy znalazł się daleko od korytarza, na którym zabił Aurora. Sama myśl o tym morderstwie wystarczyło, że zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, czy jego ciało zostanie znalezione przed jego spotkaniem z Knotem, czy też po nim. Ciekawe jak długo będzie musiał uprzejmie mu potakiwać.

Te rozmyślania nie miały większego sensu – zbrodnia i tak zostanie wykryta, prędzej czy później. Specjalnie zadbał o to, żeby Auror leżał na korytarzu, który oblegany jest i z rana i wieczorem. Znacznie utrudni to wykrycie godziny jego śmierci.

Czarny Pan chciał, żeby Lucjusz wywołał panikę i chaos w Ministerstwie Magii. Odkrycie ciała przypadkowego, zamordowanego Aurora z pewnością wywoła nie lada zamieszanie.

* * *

Narcyza przekroczyła próg rezydencji Malfoyów.

– Wróciłaś z Munga? – zapytał kpiąco Abraxas.

– Słucham?

– Niedawno otrzymałem sowę z informacją, że poroniłaś kolejny raz. Jakież to rozczarowujące.

– Szpital przesyła ci informacje dotyczące mojego stanu zdrowia? – zapytała oburzona. Przecież Lucjusz podpisał odpowiednie dokumenty, żeby zablokować ojcu dostęp do jej medycznej dokumentacji.

– Nie tylko twój mąż posiada pewne koneksje – zadrwił mężczyzna. – Jak ci się wydaje, kto nauczył go z nich korzystać? Przekazałem mu sporo wiedzy.

– Lucjusz w niczym cię nie przypomina – parsknęła.

– To naprawdę zadziwiające, jak głupia i naiwna potrafisz być. Nawet w takich momentach – zaszydził Abraxas. – Z pewnością zdajesz sobie sprawę, że istnieją na świecie ludzie, którzy uważają twojego męża za najgorszy typ potwora.

– Ci ludzie nie dorastają nam do pięt – odpowiedziała pewnie. – Nie znają Lucjusza. Nic o nim nie wiedzą!

– Och, więc masz świadomość tego, co robi Lucjusz, gdy wzywa go Czarny Pan.

– Owszem – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Hm, więc podzielił się też z tobą najdrobniejszymi szczegółami swoich poczynań. Do tej pory nie podejrzewałem nawet, że tak wielkim jest głupcem. W tym momencie udowodniłaś mi, jak bardzo się myliłem co do niego.

– Lucjusz nie mówi mi wszystkiego. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę przesłuchiwana przez Aurorów, dobrze będzie, jak nie będę wiedziała za dużo. Wiem jednak czego wymaga Czarny Pan. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Lucjusz walczy o nowy, lepszy świat dla nas czystokrwistych. Och, oczywiście dla wszystkich czystokrwistych, z wyjątkiem ciebie – zaszydziła.

– No proszę, co za zniewaga. – Abraxas uśmiechnął się.

– Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym posunęła się o krok dalej – powiedziała stanowczo Narcyza. – Nie jestem bezbronna. Potrafię miotać klątwami równie dobrze, co Lucjusz. Mnie ojciec też nauczył kilku przydatnych sztuczek. Potrzebujesz ich demonstracji?

Mężczyzna wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś była kimś znaczącym. Zapominasz, że jesteś nikim. Jesteś kobietą, która niezdolna jest nawet do wydania na świat potomstwa – odpowiedział, na co Narcyza zesztywniała. – Widzę, że uderzyłem w czuły punkt. – Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Moje słowa są prawdą, sama doskonale o tym wiesz. Na Lucjuszu spoczywa obowiązek przedłużenia rodu. Twoim obowiązkiem jest mu w tym pomóc, rodząc dziecko. Sromotnie zawiodłaś… – przerwał na moment. – Jeśli chcesz zasugerować, że to z Lucjuszem jest jakiś problem, to przypomnę ci, że w ciążę zachodzisz bez problemu, ale nie potrafisz jej utrzymać. Gdyby to mój syn posiadał defekt, w ogóle nie doszłoby do zapłodnienia.

– Uważasz, że nie jestem tego świadoma? – syknęła zdenerwowana. – Myślisz, że nigdy o tym nie myślałam? Zależy mi na wypełnieniu obowiązków równie mocno co Lucjuszowi. Pragnę, żeby miał spadkobiercę.

– Więc wiesz, co należy zrobić – stwierdził. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, jak teraz.

Przełknęła ślinę. Rozmyślała nad tym odkąd wyszła ze szpitala. Słowa Abraxasa tylko utwierdziły ją co do tej decyzji.

Czy będzie potrafiła nie zranić Lucjusza mocniej? Czy jest jakikolwiek sposób, by przyjął to dobrze? Tak, by jego serce nie rozpadło się na tysiące maleńkich kawałeczków?

Obowiązek był świętością dla czystokrwistych. Nie było innego wyjścia.

– Owszem – odpowiedziała cicho. – Zrobię wszystko, żeby wypełnić moją powinność. Lucjusz także.

Uśmiech na twarzy Abraxasa niemal sięgał mu uszu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10808094/1/The–Bloody–Babies

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Notka wstępna:** rozdział przegadany, ale konieczny. Ckliwy i emocjonalny. Zapraszam : )

* * *

 **Krwawe dzieci IV**

* * *

Sprawa w Ministerstwie ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał zabawić tam tak długo.

Po aportacji do Dworu Malfoyów, od razu skierował się do sypialni. Było późno. Narcyza najprawdopodobniej zjadła już obiad, a on chciał się z nią zobaczyć, zanim siądzie do swojego. Ostatnimi czasy nie widywali się. Czarny Pan wiele od niego wymagał.

Lucjusz lubił być zajęty, ponieważ to odganiało od niego nieprzyjemne myśli. Z drugiej strony, nie lubił aż tak długo przebywać z daleka od Narcyzy. Oczywiście, nadal głęboko wierzył w ideę czystości krwi i walkę dla tej sprawy, ale niekiedy naprawdę szczerze nienawidził tych wszystkich wyrzeczeń, do których on i Narcyza musieli się dostosować.

Tak, dobrze będzie znowu zobaczyć się z żoną.

Kiedy przekroczył próg sypialni, stanął jak wryty. Narcyza zaklęciem zmniejszała i pakowała swoje rzeczy do walizki.

– Co robisz? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

Kobieta odwróciła się zaskoczona.

– Lucjuszu – sapnęła ze łzami w oczach. – Miałam nadzieję, że zdążę zniknąć, zanim wrócisz do domu.

– Zniknąć? Wyjeżdżasz? Wyprowadzasz się? Dlaczego?

– Nie z twojej winy, Lucjuszu – odpowiedziała natychmiast. – Przysięgam, że to prawda. Nie chcę od ciebie odchodzić, ale muszę to zrobić.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Co się stało?

– Znowu poroniłam…

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła chwila ciszy.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że byłaś w ciąży…?

– Nie chciałam, żeby twoje nadzieje zostały zmiażdżone po raz kolejny… – odpowiedziała cicho.

– Czy to był pierwszy raz, kiedy zataiłaś przede mną prawdę?

Narcyza spuściła głowę w dół, po czym nie patrząc mu w oczy, pokręciła nią przecząco.

Lucjusz sapnął.

– Jestem twoim mężem, Narcyzo. Powinnaś mi mówić o ciąży za każdym razem. Powinienem być tutaj dla ciebie. Wiem, że ostatnio nie bywam w domu zbyt często i naprawdę bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu…

– Nie masz za co przepraszać – przerwała mu. – Cały czas byłeś tutaj dla mnie. I byłeś absolutnie cudowny.

– Dlaczego chciałaś się wyprowadzić, nie mówiąc mi o tym ani słowa? – Zmienił temat. – Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jak wrócę do domu i zobaczę brak twoich rzeczy, zacznę się martwić?

– Wysłałabym ci sowę, Lucjuszu – stwierdziła płaczliwie. – Wierz mi, naprawdę nie chcę odchodzić, ale wiem, że muszę.

– Z jakiego powodu?

– Ponieważ… – Kobieta zawahała się. Na jej twarz wpłynęło zmartwienie. – Ponieważ nie mogę dać ci spadkobiercy…

Lucjusz westchnął cicho.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że zwracam na to tak wielką uwagę?

– Nie chcesz mnie dzieci, Lucjuszu? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

– Pragnę dzieci. Ale chcę także i ciebie – przerwał na moment. – Chcę mieć dzieci z tobą.

Narcyza pokręciła smutno głową.

– Nie możemy myśleć w taki sposób. Oboje doskonale o tym wiemy. Jesteśmy czarodziejami czystej krwi. Na swoich barkach nosimy przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata. Mamy obowiązki, których nie powinniśmy lekceważyć. Jednym z nich jest zadbanie o to, żeby nasze rody nie wygasły razem z nami. Dla ciebie to nawet ważniejsze niż dla mnie. Jesteś mężczyzną, a ja tylko noszę twoje nazwisko. – Narcyza westchnęła cicho. – Nie podołałam. Zawiodłam. Nie potrafię dać ci dziedzica, Lucjuszu…

– Jak mogłaś się o to obwiniać? – zapytał ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Ja nigdy za nic cię nie winiłem.

– Bez problemu zachodzę w ciążę, ale nie potrafię jej utrzymać – odpowiedziała. – Nawet i bez wskazania palcem, to świadczy o mojej winie.

– Przestań mówić w ten sposób – powiedział rozzłoszczony Lucjusz. – To wszystko jest sprawką mojego ojca, prawda? To, co mówisz, brzmi jak nonsensy, które on lubi opowiadać. – Odwrócił się, żeby wyjść z pokoju. Miał zamiar rozprawić się z Abraxasem. Zanim jednak zrobił krok, Narcyza go zatrzymała.

– Lucjusz, poczekaj! – krzyknęła.

Mężczyzna stanął bokiem, po lewej mając drzwi, a po prawej żonę.

– Masz rację. Twój ojciec rozmawiał ze mną na ten temat, ale moją decyzję podjęłam jeszcze będąc w Świętym Mungu – przyznała, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech. – Żaden z Uzdrowicieli nie jest w stanie powiedzieć mi, dlaczego nie potrafię donosić dziecka. Tracę ciążę raz za razem. Nie mogę ciągle ci tego robić, Lucjuszu. Moja obecność we Dworze stoi ci na przeszkodzie dopełnienia rodowego obowiązku. – Przełknęła ślinę. – Wciąż jesteś młody. Masz czas, żeby znaleźć sobie inną, lepszą żonę. Taką, która bez najmniejszego problemu urodzi ci spadkobiercę. W czystokrwistych kręgach twoja rodzina jest bardzo poważana i właśnie stąd moja pewność. Co będą myśleć o tym pozostali? To nie jest ważne, są od nas gorsi.

Narcyza spojrzała Lucjuszowi prosto w oczy.

– Nie martw się też tym, co będzie potem. Upewnię się, że wszyscy zrozumieją, że w naszej porażce wina leżała po mojej stronie. Moja rodzina już wcześniej cierpiała z powodu skandalu. Poradzi sobie z kolejnym. Stanę się kolejnym rozczarowaniem starożytnego i szlachetnego rodu Blacków, ale nie pozwolę, żebyś został zhańbiony tym, że twoja żona nie jest w stanie wydać na świat dziedzica – przerwała na moment, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech. – Przepraszam cię bardzo, Lucjuszu, ale to jest dla nas najlepsze rozwiązanie. Pamiętaj, proszę, że zawsze się o ciebie troszczyłam i robię to dla twojego dobra.

– Nie – powiedział stanowczo Lucjusz. – Nie obchodzą mnie plotki, jakie za moimi plecami plotą inni. Wolę być bezdzietny i mieć u swojego boku kobietę, którą prawdziwie kocham, niż mieć dzieci z żoną, na której mi nie zależy. Nie obchodzi mnie też fakt, że nasze małżeństwo jest niezgodne z zasadami czystokrwistych. Nienawidzę naszych obowiązków. Nienawidzę. Chcę choć raz o nich zapomnieć.

Jego spojrzenie było twarde niczym stal.

– Pragnę cię, Narcyzo. Potrzebuję cię. Wiesz, co robię dla Czarnego Pana. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, o tym też wiesz. W nikim, prócz ciebie, tak naprawdę nie mam wsparcia. Czasami czuję się taki zagubiony, taki pusty. Tylko dzięki tobie zachowałem jeszcze zdrowie psychiczne. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która powstrzymuje mnie przed utonięciem w ciemności. Pomagasz mi znaleźć odpowiednią drogę. Dajesz mi nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Bez ciebie byłbym pustą, pozbawioną życia skorupą. Niczym – powiedział, ściszając głos. – Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, Narcyzo. Nie odchodź. Jeśli mój ród ma wygasnąć razem ze mną, to niech tak będzie, ale nie opuszczaj mnie…

Narcyza płakała od samego początku jego monologu. Najbardziej jednak poruszyło ją coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała – w oczach Lucjusza były łzy. Jeszcze nie płakał, ale był blisko. Nie sądziła, że kocha ją tak mocno.

– Chodź do mnie – poprosił, wyciągając ku żonie dłoń. Po chwili wahania, kobieta podeszła bliżej. Objął ją mocno. – Przykro mi z powodu poronienia. Wiem, jak bardzo chcesz być matką.

– Może któregoś dnia szczęście uśmiechnie się i do nas – powiedziała cicho Narcyza.

– Może – zgodził się słabo Lucjusz. – Ale nawet jeśli rodzicielstwo nie będzie nam dane, moje uczucia względem ciebie nigdy się nie zmienią. Zawsze będziesz dla mnie najważniejsza.

– Wiem – zapłakała Narcyza. – Przepraszam, że do tej pory nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy – wydukała, przytulając się do męża mocniej.

Z twarzy żony wywnioskował, że była rozdarta między smutkiem a radością. Ich głowy wypełniały myśli o dziecku. Może pewnego dnia…

W głębi duszy czuli, że są głupi i naiwni.

To jednak nie powstrzymywało ich przed nadzieją.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Link do oryginału: s/10900069/1/Cruel–Reminder

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Akcja tego tekstu ma miejsce po drugim rozdziale „Krwawych Dzieci" (lub po naszym trzynastym, jak kto woli). W tym czasie Molly jest w ciąży z Percym.

* * *

 **Okrutna przypominajka***

* * *

Narcyza przekroczyła próg sklepu Madam Malkin. Przez krótką chwilę myślała, że na ten moment jest jedyną klientką, ale wtem usłyszała inny kobiecy głos.

– Szata musi być szersza. Dziecko tak szybko rośnie… – powiedziała Molly Weasley, którą Narcyza rozpoznałaby wszędzie.

– Cudownie – mruknęła cicho, w duchu przewracając z rozdrażnienia oczami. Nie pogardzała tą rodziną równie mocno, co jej mąż, ale też nie darzyła ich sympatią. Wolałaby nie przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z żoną Artura Weasleya.

Co więcej, zdecydowanie wolałaby nie słuchać o ich _kolejnym_ dziecku. Doprawdy, czy nie mieli już przypadkiem kilku? Ilu jeszcze potrzebują? Czy w ogóle mogli sobie pozwolić na większą rodzinę?

Pomimo tej niemiłej niespodzianki, nie zamierzała wychodzić. Nie będzie chyliła głowy przed jakąś zdrajczynią krwi.

Jej myśli przerwało pojawienie się Weasley z dwójką małych rudowłosych chłopców. Na ten widok szybko odwróciła głowę, czując nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu.

– Pani Malfoy – przywitała się uprzejmie Madam Malkin. – Miło mi panią widzieć. W czym mogę pomóc?

Narcyza nie miała innego wyjścia – musiała na nią spojrzeć. Nie udało jej się także ominąć wzrokiem Molly Weasley. Nie trzeba było być wielkim znawcom, żeby zauważyć, że kobieta jest w zaawansowanej ciąży i najprawdopodobniej będzie rodzić lada dzień.

Jej gardło ścisnęło się boleśnie. Od utraty ostatniego dziecka minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni i wciąż miała w głowie wizję jego martwego ciała, leżącego na podłodze. Miało takie maleńkie dłonie i stópki…

To ona powinna przyjść do sklepu z dwójką dzieci.

Weasley kiwnęła jej głową na powitanie, choć jej wyraz twarzy zdradzał niezadowolenie z tego spotkania.

– Mamy, skończyliśmy? – niecierpliwie zapytał wyższy chłopiec. – Możemy już iść?

– Jeszcze sekundka, Bill – odpowiedziała Molly. – Madam Malkin potrzebuje jeszcze chwili, żeby dopasować mi szaty i wtedy pójdziemy do domu.

Sprzedawczyni spojrzała pytająco na Narcyzę. Było jasne jak słońce, że lubi swoją rudowłosą klientkę, ale nie chciała mieć żadnych zatargów z Malfoyami i pytała w ten sposób o zgodę. Wiedziała, że gdyby nie obsłużyła odpowiednio czystokrwistej czarownicy, miałaby kłopoty.

– Niech pani skończy najpierw z nią – powiedziała chłodno Narcyza. – Nie zbawi mnie kilka minut czekania, aż poprawisz jej te marnej jakości szaty. Wolałabym, żeby nie była pani rozproszona, gdy ja będę obsługiwana. – Ręką wskazała na stojak pełen drogich ubrań.

Weasley zarumieniła się, ale nie skomentowała tego.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Narcyza uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Jej satysfakcja była jednak krótkotrwała. Jedno spojrzenie na twarz tej kobiety poskutkowało ponownym zauważeniem jej ogromnego brzucha, a nagły ruch za jej plecami, nudzących się chłopców.

Przed oczami zobaczyła Arę i swoje ostatnie dziecko.

W tym momencie w pełni rozumiała nienawiść Lucjusza względem tej rodziny. Dlaczego tacy zdrajcy krwi, jak Weasleyowie, mogli cieszyć się dziećmi, podczas gdy im nie było to dane? Tak być nie powinno, to było niesprawiedliwe.

Byli czystej krwi. To ich hojnościami powinien obdarowywać świat, a nie takich Weasleyów.

Jak ta brudna rodzina śmiała przypominać jej o utraconym szczęściu?

– Niech pani tak nie stoi – warknęła w kierunku Madam Malkin. – Nie będę czekać tutaj wiecznie. Proszę zająć się obsługiwaniem.

– Oczywiście, pani Malfoy – odpowiedziała sprzedawczyni, podskakując w miejscu. Natychmiast też zajęła się szatami Weasley.

Narcyza ponownie uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, po czym odwróciła głowę, nie chcąc poświęcać tej zdrajczyni więcej czasu. Nie była warta nawet tego, żeby o niej rozmyślać.

Nie uśmierzyło to jednak bólu, jaki odczuwała.

* * *

* **Przypominajka** – tytuł specyficzny, mający nieco wspólnego ze szklanką kulką, która zabarwia się na czerwono, gdy się o czymś zapomina. Nie chodzi oczywiście o przedmiot, a o sytuację: dla Narcyzy taką przypominajką minionych, tragicznych wydarzeń jest zobaczenie zdrowej i szczęśliwej kobiety w ciąży


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Link do oryginału: s/10903433/1/A–Pureblood–Woman–s–Duty

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** „Obowiązek czystokrwistej czarownicy" ma miejsce między drugim a trzecim rozdziałem „Krwawych Dzieci", po historii pobocznej „Okrutnej przypominajce".

* * *

 **Obowiązek czystokrwistej czarownicy**

* * *

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że straciłaś drugie dziecko? – spytała Druella. – Co tym razem poszło nie tak?

– Uzdrowiciele nic nie wiedzą, matko. – Narcyza westchnęła, starając się zachować spokój.

– Najwyraźniej to z tobą jest coś nie tak – powiedziała surowo Druella. – Ja nie miałam żadnego problemu z wydaniem na świat dzieci. Szkoda, że moje córki sobie z tym nie radzą. Bella jeszcze w ogóle się nie stara o potomstwo i miałam nadzieję, że choć ty dasz mi wnuki. Jak widać, znowu się rozczarowałam.

Narcyza musiała stoczyć wewnętrzną walkę, żeby się nie rozpłakać w towarzystwie. Jakby mało jej było nocnych pobudek z koszmarów, w których leżała w zakrwawionym łóżku. Co gorsza, nie potrafiła wyrzucić z umysłu obrazu maleńkiego ciała, leżącego bezwładnie na podłodze.

Pod tym względem poronienia były o niebo lepsze – oszczędzały jej aż tak brutalnych widoków. Nie zmienia to faktu, że nie było to wielkim pocieszeniem.

Najgorsze było to, że teraz nawet nie wiedziała, dlaczego w ogóle zawracała głowę swojej matce, opowiadając jej o utracie kolejnego dziecka. Powinna była wiedzieć, że Druella nie okaże jej krztyny współczucia. Zamiast okazać jej wsparcie, matka nazwała ją „rozczarowaniem".

– Nie zrozum mnie źle. – Starsza kobieta przerwała jej rozmyślania. – Jestem dumna z Belli i jej postawy. Jestem dumna z tego, że służy Czarnemu Panu. Bella zajmuje się czymś naprawdę szlachetnym i wspaniałym. Mimo to najważniejszym obowiązkiem czystokrwistej czarownicy jest kontynuowanie linii rodu swojego męża, czyli wydanie na świat dziedzica. Ani ty, ani Bella nie wypełniłyście jeszcze tej powinności. Wszyscy wymrzemy pewnego dnia, jeśli młodzi czystokrwiści czarodzieje nie będą posiadali dzieci, Cyziu.

– Jestem tego świadoma, matko – powiedziała. – I wierz mi, nie chcę, żeby doszło do tego, o czym mówisz.

– W takim razie udowodnij to – syknęła Druella. – Daj mi wnuka a Lucjuszowi syna. Daj zarówno Blackom, jak i Malfoyom dziecko, które będzie kontynuowało linię naszych rodów. Wypełnij swój obowiązek. Masz naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że mąż cię nie odtrącił, po tych dwóch porażkach.

– Staram się, matko – warknęła Narcyza.

– Nie mów do mnie takim tonem – odpowiedziała Druella. – Wydawało mi się, że nauczyłam cię manier. Zachowywać się stosownie też nie potrafisz?

– Wybacz mi, matko – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, uspokajając się odrobinę. – Przepraszam, że się na tobie wyżyłam. Ostatnie tygodnie były dla mnie naprawdę ciężkie. Utrata dzieci odcisnęła na mnie piętno.

– To całkowicie zrozumiałe – zgodziła się Druella. – To smutne, gdy dzieci nie są na tyle silne, żeby chociaż zaczerpnąć oddechu.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia Naryza musiała gryźć się w język, żeby tego nie skomentować. Gdyby Abraxas nie miał tak złej opinii o wszystkich kobietach, pasowałby idealnie do Druelli.

Ta myśl, zamiast uciechy przyniosła jej tylko smutek. Ani ona, ani Lucjusz, nie mieli usłanego różami dzieciństwa.

– Mam nadzieję, że kolejne dziecko nie będzie miało jakiegoś defektu – dodała chłodno starsza czarownica.

 _Och tak, byliby dla siebie wręcz perfekcyjni._

– Też mam taką nadzieję, matko – odpowiedziała w zamian.

Po dzisiejszym błędzie na pewno nie poinformuje matki o kolejnej ciąży. I jeszcze następnej, i następnej. Nie piśnie słowa do momentu, w którym urodzi zdrowe, pełne życia niemowlę.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek to się wydarzy…

 _Przestań się nad sobą użalać,_ pomyślała. _I na ciebie kiedyś przyjdzie czas. Zostaniesz matką._

Ciężko jest wierzyć w cuda, zwłaszcza gdy inni próbują cię dobić.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10818930/1/Murder–in–the–Ministry

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** „Zbrodnia w Ministerstwie" powiązana jest z „Krwawymi Dziećmi III". Ta historia ma miejsce natychmiast po odkryciu ciała zamordowanego Aurora

* * *

 **Zbrodnia w Ministerstwie**

* * *

Ktoś podniósł larum akurat w momencie, w którym rozmawiał z Knotem na temat otrzymanych darowizn.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał na wpół przerażony Korneliusz.

– Nie jestem pewien – odpowiedział Lucjusz. – Powinniśmy to sprawdzić. Być może ktoś potrzebuje pomocy – dodał, wstając ze swojego miejsca i podchodząc do drzwi.

– Jesteś pewien, że to aby dobry pomysł, Lucjuszu? – spytał Knot.

Czarodziej zatrzymał się w miejscu. Gdy odwrócił głowę, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego rozmówca nie ruszył się ze swojego nawet na minimetr.

– Te krzyki nie brzmią najlepiej – dodał mężczyzna. – Co, jeśli w grę wchodzi ktoś naprawdę niebezpieczny?

– Ktoś może być ranny – powtórzył Lucjusz, nawiązując do swojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi. – Jeśli faktycznie tak będzie, to musimy podjąć odpowiednie kroki i zapewnić wsparcie.

Najwidoczniej Kont zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż stoi na przegranej pozycji i spieranie się nic nie da. Jego protesty były z góry skazane na porażkę. Mężczyzna zamrugał, po czym wstał i podążył jego śladem.

Nie byli jedynymi ciekawskimi. Razem z nimi, ku źródłu larum, podążała całkiem spora grupka ludzi.

Lucjusz już tak długo był częścią Ministerstwa, że wiedział, że w rzeczywistości jedynie niewielu z nich obchodziło, czy ktoś rzeczywiście potrzebował pomocy. Kierowało nimi najzwyczajniejsze w świecie wścibstwo; byli głodni sensacji.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i przewrócił oczami. Ci ludzie jedynie udawali troskę o wspólne dobro i czarodziejską społeczność. Chodzili z głowami wyżej niż powinni, próbując sprawiać wrażenie lepszych od popleczników Czarnego Pana.

Doprawdy. _Hipokryci._

Nie dorastali nawet do pięt tym, którzy rzeczywiście walczyli o lepszy, wspanialszy świat.

Co więcej, gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że Lucjusz jest Śmierciożercą, pierwsi wskazaliby na niego palcem, jakoby był tym złym, gorszym od nich. Uważaliby, że mieliby jakiekolwiek prawo do osądzania jego poczynań i ideałów. Potępialiby go. Czuliby się usprawiedliwieni i upoważnieni do takich rzeczy.

 _Hipokryci._

* * *

Chodziło oczywiście o _ten_ korytarz. Oczywiście.

Ciało Aurora zostało odnalezione jeszcze zanim Lucjusz opuścił Ministerstwo. Przez cały ten czas zastanawiał się, czy zdąży wrócić do swojej rezydencji, czy też nie.

Dookoła ciała tłoczyła się grupka umundurowanych czarodziejów i czarownic. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, żeby stwierdzić, że ich zadaniem jest nie tylko zbadanie miejsca zbrodni, ale także powstrzymywanie przepychającego się tłumu.

Po tak długim czasie pracy w Ministerstwie, rozpoznawał większość twarzy. Jeśli miał być szczery, to na tle wszystkich, wyróżniało się zaledwie kilka: Millicenta Bagnold, obecna pani Minister Magii, kobieta, którą ciężko było zmanipulować; Barty Crouch, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, człowiek słynący ze swojej podejrzliwości względem potencjalnych Śmierciożerców; Alastor „Szalonooki" Moody, Auror, na którego żaden poplecznik Czarnego Pana nie chciałby napatoczyć się w bitwie; Artur Weasley, namiastka czarodzieja, którą Lucjusz absolutnie pogardzał. Co więcej, Weasley był także członkiem „tajnej" _organizacji_ zwanej _Zakonem Feniksa_.

Zniesmaczony zacisnął usta.

– Śmiały skurczybyk – podsumował morderstwo Moody, rozglądając się po zgromadzonych wokół. – W samym środku Ministerstwa Magii! Aurora! Śmiały skurczybyk!

– Morderstwo? – westchnęła jedna z czarownic. Jej twarz była blada ze strachu. – Niemożliwe!

– Zaklęcie uśmiercające! Mogę to powiedzieć już teraz – kontynuował Moody.

– Jak długo ten człowiek już nie żyje, Alastorze? – wtrącił się Weasley.

– Kilka godzin. Co najwyżej – odpowiedział Szalonooki. – Kiedy szedłem po lunchu do mojego biura, facet jeszcze żył. – Pokręcił głową. – Jeszcze rano był cały i zdrowy. Biedny Thomas.

– Czy istnieje taka możliwość, że morderca wciąż jest w Ministerstwie? – naciskał Crouch.

– To zależy, czy morderstwo było jedynym motywem naszego zbrodniarza – stwierdził logicznie Moody. – Ciężko powiedzieć. Równie dobrze może go tu już od dawna nie być.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że _wciąż_ istnieje szansa na to, że w Ministerstwie może być przestępca – argumentował uparcie Barty. – Chcę, żeby go odnaleziono. – Odwrócił się do pani Minister. – Czy da pani mi i Aurorom pozwolenie na zamknięcie całego budynku i sprawdzenie wszystkich różdżek?

Bagnold skinęła z aprobatą.

– Dziękuję, pani Minister – powiedział Crouch, po czym odwrócił się do swoich ludzi. – W porządku. Do dzieła. Sprawdzamy każdego. _Każdego bez wyjątku_. Nie chcę nawet od was słyszeć, że ten i ten jest na pewno niewinny, bo jest waszym drogim przyjacielem. Na ten moment podejrzani są wszyscy. Pozycja społeczna nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia – zakomunikował głośno.

– Zajmę się barierami – zaoferował się Moody. – Będziemy przepuszczać tylko tych już poddanych kontroli.

Crouch pokiwał głową. Alastor Moody był nie tylko znany ze swojej „stałej czujności", ale także z biegłości w dziedzinie zaklęć obronnych.

Kuśtykając, czarodziej oddalił się z miejsca zbrodni. Stojąca mu na drodze grupa rozstąpiła się bez słowa sprzeciwu. Lucjusz wcale się temu nie dziwił – Moody już dawno wyrobił sobie odpowiednią reputację.

Crouch w międzyczasie wziął się do pracy.

– Niech wszyscy wyciągną swoje różdżki – nakazał, patrząc po twarzach zgromadzonych wokół ciała gapiów. – Nie próbujcie nawet taktycznego odwrotu!

– Nieprawdopodobne. Coś takiego w samym sercu Ministerstwa – mruknął cicho stojący obok Lucjusza Knot, pochylając się w jego kierunku. – Aż trudno w to uwierzyć. Czy już naprawdę nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie? Do tej pory wydawało mi się, że tu jesteśmy nietykalni.

– Toczymy _wojnę_ , Korneliuszu – odpowiedział mu z udawanym szacunkiem. – Bezpieczeństwo jest teraz jedynie _mrzonką_ i nie będzie o nim mowy, dopóki będziemy walczyć.

Mężczyzna drgnął, po czym rozejrzał się nerwowo.

– I pomyśleć, że mordercą może być ktoś, kto stoi obok nas w tym tłumie – stwierdził, patrząc na obecnie sprawdzaną osobę. Nikt nie zauważył cwanego uśmiechu Lucjusza.

* * *

Beznamiętnie przyglądał się, jak Aurorzy zaczynają się rozchodzić. Kontrola różdżek przeniosła się teraz w inne miejsce.

Tłum sprawdzonych gapiów nie ruszył się nawet o minimetr. Nadal był głodny sensacji. Każdy czekał, uważnie śledząc wzrokiem poczynania innych. Co jakiś czas ktoś napinał mięśnie i rozglądał się dyskretnie wokół. Jasne jak słońce było, iż nikt nie chciał oddalać się w pojedynkę, zwłaszcza że prawdopodobieństwo tego, że morderca wciąż znajduje się w budynku, wcale nie zmalało.

 _Chaos i panika_ – podsumował Lucjusz. – _Czarny Pan zawsze dostaje to, czego pragnie._

* * *

Moody zdążył wrócić, zanim przyszła jego kolej. Niefortunnie, od razu został wypatrzony.

 _Zapewne przez moje włosy_ , wywnioskował rozbawiony.

– Pańska różdżka, panie Malfoy – burknął, gdy już spiorunował go wzrokiem na przywitanie. Lucjusz uprzejmie kiwnął mu głową.

– A sprawdził pan już różdżkę Artura Weasleya? – zapytał jakby od niechcenia.

Stojący nieopodal czarodziej, usłyszawszy swoje nazwisko, rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. Choć bardzo się starał, nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

– Nie rozumiem, jak to się ma do rzeczy, panie Malfoy – odpowiedział Moody, lustrując go wzrokiem.

– Ach, pan Crouch zakomunikował, że kontroli zostanie poddany _każdy_. Nie może być wyjątków. Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że Aurorzy nie będą nikogo faworyzowali.

Moody westchnął z widoczną na twarzy irytacją.

– Arturze, podejdź tu – powiedział głośniej, machając na rudowłosego mężczyznę ręką. Weasley zbliżył się. – Tak na wszelki wypadek sprawdzę twoją różdżkę. Wolałbym nie słyszeć insynuacji o niesprawiedliwości.

Artur spojrzał na Lucjusza spode łba, ale posłusznie wyjął swoją różdżkę z kieszeni i podał ją Moody'emu. Ten rzucił na nią kilka szybkich zaklęć diagnostycznych.

– W porządku, Arturze. Możesz odejść. Zadowolony, panie Malfoy?

– Och, tak. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. – Dziękuję za wzięcie pod uwagę mojej małej wskazówki.

– Daj no mi tę różdżkę, Malfoy – syknął zniecierpliwiony Auror.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział, przywdziewając dobroduszną maskę i wypełniając polecenie. Kątem oka zauważył, że Weasley patrzy na niego z ukrytą w oczach nadzieją.

Zacisnął usta. Od dawna zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic nie ucieszyłoby Weasleya bardziej, niż zobaczenie go w Azbakanie w towarzystwie Dementorów.

 _Nie dzisiaj, Arturze. Nie dzisiaj. Wybacz, że zawiodłem cię po raz kolejny._

– Czysty – zawyrokował niechętnie Moody. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało Lucjusza nie wybuchnięcie śmiechem na widok rozczarowanego Weasleya.

Niespodziewanie ktoś krzyknął.

– Nie! To nie byłem ja! Przysięgam!

– Z twojej różdżki rzucono Avadę Kedavrę! – argumentował głośno Crouch.

– Nikogo nie zabiłem!

– Różdżka należy do ciebie, prawda?

– Tak, ale…

– Inny dowód nie jest potrzebny! – przerwał zawodzącemu mężczyźnie Crouch.

– Jeden moment, Barty! – wtrącił się Moody. – Najpierw zadam mu kilka pytań.

Crouch westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale ustąpił mu miejsca.

– Cały czas miałeś przy sobie różdżkę, chłopcze? – zapytał młodego czarodzieja Alastor.

– Nie. Jak raz wychodziłem, zostawiłem ją na biurku. Zwyczajnie o niej zapomniałem!

Moody rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Cóż, najwidoczniej w pełni zgadzał się z Lucjuszem odnośnie tak wielkiej głupoty. Doprawdy, jak można ot, tak zapodziać własną różdżkę? Takie zachowanie to nic innego jak prośba o wykorzystanie sytuacji.

To była chyba jedyna sprawa, w jakiej podzielali wspólną opinię.

– Całkiem zmyślna historia, ale… – skomentował Crouch.

– Może być poparta Veritaserum – przerwał mu Moody.

– Zgadzam się z Alastrorem – wtrąciła się twardo pani Minister. – Zanim podejmiemy jakąś akcję, chcę mieć pewność co do jej słuszności.

– W porządku – powiedział zniechęcony Crouch. – Niemniej jednak kontrola różdżek wciąż jest aktualna. Być może w sprawę zamieszana była więcej niż jedna osoba.

– Racja – przyznała Bagnold. – Będę towarzyszyć Alastorowi podczas przesłuchania.

Moody chwycił pod ramię podejrzanego, a stojący na jego drodze tłum ponownie się rozstąpił. Lucjusz przyglądał się temu, dbając o to, żeby nie wyglądać na zbytnio zadowolonego z siebie.

– Znam go, Lucjuszu – odezwał się cicho Knot. – Jest jednym z bliższych mi przyjaciół. Jestem przekonany, że nie on dopuścił się tej zbrodni.

– Jeśli to rzeczywiście nie on… – powiedział ostrożnie. – To czy prawdziwy morderca zostanie kiedykolwiek złapany?

Ktoś sapnął głośno, a tłum poruszył się nerwowo.

Sukces.

Ziarno niepokoju zostało zasiane. Co, jeśli morderca wciąż stoi między nimi? Co, jeśli zdecyduje uderzyć ponownie? Przebywanie w budynku Ministerstwo nie gwarantowało nietykalności. Czy istniało cokolwiek, co mogłoby powstrzymać mordercę?

 _Idealnie. Chaos i panika._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10823838/1/It–Must–Be–A–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** „Koniecznie Chłopiec" zakańcza całe „Krwawe Dzieci". Kolejny chapter rozpocznie nam czwartą część całej serii „The Baby Boy"

* * *

 **Koniecznie Chłopiec**

* * *

Abraxas siedział w swoim gabinecie, przyglądając się pustej kartce pergaminu, leżącej przed nim na biurku. Wziął do ręki pióro i po chwili wahania napisał wiadomość.

„ _Proszę o spotkanie, sprawa jest pilna. Chodzi o mojego syna. Drzwi mojego gabinetu stoją dla Ciebie otworem"._

Atrament szybko wsiąkł, pozostawiając po sobie tylko i wyłącznie biel.

Abraxas upił łyk wina. Nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie Czarny Pan zdecyduje się odpowiedzieć na jego prośbę. Niemniej jednak wiedział, że nastąpi to prędzej czy później.

Zwłaszcza że w grę wchodził Lucjusz.

Nie minęło kilka chwil, gdy na pergaminie pojawiły się słowa. _Doskonale._ Najwyraźniej Czarny Pan nie opuszczał dziś swojej rezydencji.

„ _Nadchodzę"._

Abraxas wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do kominka. W tym momencie ogień zmienił kolor na zielony i Lord Voldemort pojawił się we Dworze Malfoyów.

– Mój Panie – przywitał się Abraxas. – Dziękuję, że przybyłeś tak szybko – dodał, dłonią wskazując mu wolne krzesło.

– Co się stało? – Czarny Pan przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

– Sprawa dotyczy żony Lucjusza – odpowiedział, gdy zajęli miejsca. – Byłem już tak blisko osiągnięcia swojego celu, kiedy wspólnie oświadczyli mi, że ta kobieta jednak się nigdzie nie wybiera. Myślałem, że udało mi się nakłonić ją do wyprowadzki. Obawiam się, że… mój syn przywiązał się do niej zbyt mocno. Obawiam się, że może ją nawet pokochać… – urwał, widząc, jak przez twarz Czarnego Pana przechodzi nieprzyjemny grymas.

– Być może najwyższy czas ją wyeliminować – stwierdził po dłuższej chwili Voldemort. – Jestem pewien, że nie będziesz miał żadnego problemu z zaaranżowaniem „nieszczęśliwego wypadku", którego ofiarą padnie. Dlaczego poprosiłeś mnie o spotkanie, skoro nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?

– Ponieważ wydaje mi się, że to nie wystarczy – odpowiedział szczerze Abraxas. – Lucjusz jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie poślubi innej kobiety. Chce tylko i wyłącznie tej.

– Lucjusz nie ma jeszcze swojego spadkobiercy – powiedział Czarny Pan, taksując go wzrokiem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z sedna problemu. – Dopiero po wydaniu na świat dziedzica, ta kobieta może zostać wyeliminowana.

– W tym sęk – przyznał z goryczą.

– W takim razie może czas najwyższy przestać poić ją tym eliksirem?

– Dopiero gdy będę miał stuprocentową pewność, że urodzi chłopca – zaoponował. – Przeprowadziłem szeroko zakrojone rozeznanie w tej sprawie, ale nie udało mi się znaleźć sposobu gwarantującego męskiego potomka. Nie mogę sobie też pozwolić na danie Lucjuszowi wolnej ręki. Matka mojej żony urodziła przecież aż trzy córki.

– Także szukałem rozwiązania dla twojego problemu, przyjacielu – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Wydaje mi się, że je znalazłem. Czarna magia zawsze była potężna – i w tym przypadku może sprawiać cuda. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, iż może mieć negatywny wpływ na niemowlę.

Abraxas zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Wiem, do czego dążysz, panie. Nie jestem jednak zbyt przychylny tej metodzie. Dziedzic Malfoyów musi być bez najmniejszej skazy. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek potknięcie.

– To jedyny sposób. – Czarny Pan pochylił się do przodu, opierając dłonie na kolanach. – Obydwaj zgłębialiśmy czarną magię latami. Potrafimy dzięki niej robić rzeczy, o których inni mogą tylko pomarzyć. Owszem, będziemy musieli popracować nad tą formułą, ale wierzę, że finalnie będziemy w stanie zmniejszyć do minimum prawdopodobieństwo nieprzyjemnych następstw. Ostatecznie dziecko urodzi się bez żadnych defektów, zarówno fizycznych, jak i magicznych.

Abraxas mocniej zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił wzrok, przerywając kontakt. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, rozważając tę kwestię.

– Masz zapewne rację, mój panie – stwierdził ostrożnie. – Chciałbym, żeby chłopiec urodził się tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Wolałbym nie tracić więcej czasu niż to konieczne. Synową zajmę się, gdy stanie się prawdziwym zagrożeniem. – Przerwał na moment. – A jeśli już rozmawiamy na temat mojego syna, to jak on się sprawuje?

– Na ten moment, odpowiednio. Jest przydatny, a jego żona okazała się nie być tak zajmująca, jak początkowo sądziłem. Dzięki naszej rozmowie będę miał jednak to na względzie – odpowiedział Czarny Pan.

– Musimy zacząć działać szybko – kontynuował swoją myśl Abraxas. – Kiedy będziemy gotowi, panie?

– Już jesteśmy, przyjacielu.

Malfoy zamrugał zdziwiony, ale usłużnie kiwnął głową. Nie przedłużając, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10834791/1/The–Baby–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Rozpoczynamy czwartą (przedostatnią)część całej łada się ona z siedmiu rozdziałów, które będą oznaczone odpowiednio I, II, III, itd. Akcja poniższego chapteru ma miejsce 2–3 lata po wydarzeniach z „Krwawych Dzieci". Zapraszam : )

* * *

 **Chłopczyk I**

* * *

– Jestem w ciąży – zakomunikowała Narcyza podczas kolacji.

Widelec Lucjusza zawisł w powietrzu, a mężczyzna spojrzał pustym wzrokiem na swoją żonę.

– Minął pierwszy trymestr – dodała.

– Co na to Uzdrowiciele? – zapytał bezbarwnie.

– Twierdzą, że dziecko rozwija się dobrze – odpowiedziała Narcyza.

Lucjusz włożył widelec do buzi. Dłuższą chwilę zabrało mu dokładne pogryzienie kawałka mięsa.

– Na kiedy została ustalona kolejna wizyta?

– Za tydzień – odpowiedziała kobieta, na co jedynie skinął głową i upił łyk wina. – Będę poddana uważnej obserwacji – kontynuowała. – Myślą, że tym razem to może być to; że dopełni się nasze szczęście.

– Miejmy nadzieję – stwierdził Lucjusz. W jego głośnie wyraźnie odbijały się wątpliwości.

Narcyza uchwyciła także i nutę nadziei. Pomimo utraty Ary i tych wszystkich dotychczasowych poronień, wciąż kurczowo trzymał się myśli, że dziecko jest im pisane. Pragnął zostać ojcem.

W dzisiejszych czasach tak ciężko było o nadzieję.

* * *

Z wykradnięciem się z łóżka poczekał, aż Narcyza zaśnie. W normalnych okolicznościach opuszczał żonę tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy wzywał go do siebie Czarny Pan.

Tym razem było inaczej.

Musiał chwilę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem; uwolnić się od tych przeklętych murów.

Wybierając się na nocną wędrówkę, zazwyczaj szedł tam, gdzie poniosły go nogi. Dzisiaj jednak miał jasno określony cel – rodzinny cmentarz Malfoyów.

Zabezpieczenia były proste – wokół ustawiona była bariera antyaportacyjna i bramy przepuszczały tylko wybrane osoby: członków rodziny i tych, którzy dostali specjalne pozwolenie od głowy rodu.

Bramy otworzyły się na oścież, gdy stuknął w nie różdżką.

Jako dziecko potrafił spędzać na cmentarzu całe dnie, a czasem nawet i noce. Inni byliby przerażeni myślą o przesiadywaniu godzin na murkach w pobliżu zmarłych, ale Lucjusz był pod tym względem inny – zawsze fascynowała śmierć.

Jego matka zmarła podczas porodu, więc tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał okazji jej spotkać. Chłonął każdą informację na jej temat, choć nie było ich za wiele. Był zaznajomiony z jej drzewem genealogicznym, ale nie wiedział, jaka w rzeczywistości była.

Czy przypominała ojca? A może bliżej było jej do Narcyzy?

Często odwiedzał jej grób. Na okrągło fantazjował, jakby to było, gdyby żyła. Lubił myśleć, że troszczyłaby się o niego i że robiłaby wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby bronić go przed Abraxasem.

Kiedyś przyśniło mu się nawet, że razem gdzieś uciekli. Tamto miejsce nie było ani tak luksusowe, ani tak wspaniałe jak rodzinny Dwór, ale byli tam szczęśliwi. W tamtym marzeniu sennym ojciec przestał być częścią ich życia. Gdy się obudził był bardzo nieszczęśliwy i osamotniony.

Ostatnimi czasy rzadko myślał o matce. Nawet tym razem – nie szedł na jej grób, a swojej córki.

* * *

– Witaj Aro – powiedział, klękając i dotykając wygrawerowanego w kamieniu imienia dziewczynki. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Choć był na cmentarzu sam, wolał jednak nie okazywać słabości.

Ojciec zbyt dobrze go wyszkolił.

– Twoja matka znowu jest w ciąży – kontynuował. – Zapewne też przyjdzie cię odwiedzić, o ile już tego nie zrobiła – przerwał na moment. – Prawie straciliśmy już nadzieję, Aro. Chcę – naprawdę chcę – wierzyć, że tym razem dziecko urodzi się całe i zdrowie, ale jest mi ciężko. Pragnę zostać ojcem. Chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, że żadne dziecko nie będzie mogło cię zastąpić, ani zająć twojego miejsca. To samo tyczy się wszystkich twoich braci i sióstr… – przerwał. – Nie wiem, czy do tej pory więcej było dziewczynek, czy chłopców.

Westchnął cicho.

– Chciałbym, żeby twoja matka była szczęśliwa. Zasługuje na to – kontynuował Lucjusz. – Narcyza też o tobie nie zapomni. Zawsze będziesz naszym pierwszym dzieckiem. Zawsze będziemy o tobie myśleć. O innych też.

Raz jeszcze przejechał palcami po nagrobku.

– Wszystko, czego dokonałem od momentu twojej śmierci, dla nas, czystokrwistych, robiłem z myślą o tobie. Mugole rosną w siłę, podczas gdy my marniejemy. Obawiam się, że pewnego dnia czysta krew stanie się tylko reliktem przeszłości. Nasze wysiłki pójdą na próżno i zostaniemy zapomniani. Nasza tradycja, kultura, wierzenia – wszystko to pójdzie w niepamięć… Nie przestanę walczyć, Aro. Nie pozwolę, żeby twoja śmierć poszła na marne. Zawsze będziemy pamiętać. – Przymknął oczy. – Marzę, żeby ten maluch był początkiem czegoś cudownego. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Opiekuj się młodszym rodzeństwem i matką.

Lucjusz otworzył oczy i z bólem spojrzał na nagrobek. Wciąż powstrzymywał łzy.

– Zawsze będziesz częścią mnie i matki. Nic tego nie zmieni. – Pogłaskał kamień. – Niedługo wrócę, Aro.

Powoli się wycofał. Dopiero gdy opuścił cmentarz, mógł swobodnie odetchnąć.

Nie wrócił do domu. Był na to zbyt niespokojny i nie mógłby przez to zmrużyć oka. Leżałby wpatrzony w sufit, zastanawiając się, czy i to dziecko przyjdzie im stracić.

Aportował się, nie mając w myślach żadnej konkretnej lokalizacji.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10834791/1/The–Baby–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Narcyza jest w okolicach ósmego miesiąca ciąży. Zapraszam na – póki co – najdłuższy rozdział : )

* * *

 **Chłopczyk II**

* * *

Cały ranek spędził ukryty pod zaklęciem kameleona, czając się w pobliżu siedziby Aurorów. Nie zdobył jeszcze _żadnych_ użytecznych informacji.

Najwyraźniej Aurorzy wreszcie zmądrzeli lub przynajmniej zrozumieli, że rozmowy poufne nie powinny być przeprowadzane na środku przypadkowego korytarza. Dlaczego akurat teraz?

Przez ich nagłe olśnienie będzie musiał podejść bliżej. Rzecz jasna, później, ponieważ obiecał zjeść lunch z Knotem. Może chociaż jemu wymsknie się coś przydatnego.

Lucjusz wydał z siebie arystokratyczny dźwięk, który wielu czarodziejów odebrałoby jako pospolite prychnięcie. Oczywiście, _wcale_ nim nie było.

Knot rzadko kiedy wiedział coś użytecznego. W zasadzie to _on_ zawsze przekazywał mu wszelkie informacje…

* * *

W drodze zastanawiał się, co może powiedzieć, a co lepiej będzie zataić.

Knot spodziewał się dowiedzieć czegoś ciekawego o potencjalnych Śmierciożercach. Lucjusz rzadko wdawał się w jakieś szczegóły, ale nawet delikatna sugestia czegoś wystarczała, żeby podtrzymać zainteresowanie Korneliusza. Ten mężczyzna był taki prosty…

Będzie musiał skrócić lunch tak bardzo, jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Czarny Pan nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby dowiedział się, że Lucjusz wciela w życie swój prywatny plan, a nie wykonuje zlecone przez niego zadanie. Najlepiej by było, gdyby czarnoksiężnik nie dowiedział się, że Lucjusz w ogóle posiadane własne plany. Pozory są istotne. W oczach Czarnego Pana powinien być nikim innym jak bezmyślnie działającym, całkowicie oddanym mu sługą.

Na korytarzu stała grupka czarodziejów i czarownic. Żeby dostać się do biura Knota, musiałby przepchnąć się między nimi. Mógłby, rzecz jasna, obrać inną trasę, ale to zajęłoby zdecydowanie więcej czasu, a i tak był już odrobinę spóźniony. Szpiegując, był zbyt na tym skoncentrowany, przez co stracił poczucie czasu.

 _Nie_ , zdecydował. Przejdzie obok tej grupy, która uważała, że Ministerstwo jest jakimś klubem towarzyskim. Gdy go zauważą, na pewno zejdą mu z drogi. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że lepiej z nim nie zadzierać. Reputacja go wyprzedzała.

– Co powiedzieli Uzdrowiciele Molly, Arturze? – zapytał jakiś stojący niedaleko niego czarodziej.

Lucjusz zamarł i dokładniej przyjrzał się tej zbieraninie. Rzeczywiście, dostrzegł rudą czuprynę Weasleya. Grupa nie stanowiła żadnego zagrożenia. Aurorów nigdzie nie było widać, zaś Weasley był w niej jedynym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

Tak się składa, że zasługę odkrycia tożsamości członków tej nędznej organizacji, mógł przypisać sobie. Wiedział więc, jak mało liczna ona była. Większość czarodziejskiej społeczności wybrała stare, sprawdzone, wygodne rozwiązanie – nie rzucać się w oczy. Woleli być biernymi obserwatorami, niż ryzykować zdrowie bądź życie. Nie chcieli przyciągać też niczyjej uwagi.

 _Niewiarygodne._ _Po prostu niewiarygodne._ Stał zaledwie kilka stóp od grupy, w pełni widoczny, i nikt go nie zauważył. Gdyby w taki właśnie sposób stała sobie grupka Aurorów, nie musiałby się nawet wysilać, żeby zdobyć jakiekolwiek informacje.

– Molly i dziecko mają się dobrze – do uszu Lucjusza dobiegł głos Artura.

 _Dziecko_. Weasleyowie będą mieli kolejne _dziecko_. Jak wiele ich jeszcze potrzebowali? Lucjusz nawet nie potrafił spamiętać, ile ich już mieli.

– Ty razem będzie to dziewczynka? – spytała jakaś czarownica.

 _Dziewczynka_. Coś nieprzyjemnego osiadło na żołądku Lucjusza.

Dlaczego ktoś taki jak Weasley może mieć córkę? Jemu dziewczynka została odebrana.

– Chcieliśmy, żeby płeć dziecka była niespodzianką – odpowiedział Artur. – Jesteśmy wystarczająco szczęśliwi, wiedząc, że jest całe i zdrowe.

 _Całe i zdrowe_. Jego dzieciom także i to odebrano. Co takiego zrobili Weasleyowie, że los tak im sprzyjał?

Lucjusz miał zagwozdkę.

Z jednej strony, nie marzył o niczym innym, jak skręceniu w dowolny korytarz i zmienieniu swojej trasy, nawet pomimo spóźnienia, a z drugiej nie chciał dać Weasleyowi satysfakcji z wygranej.

– Arturze – wycedził. – No proszę, co takiego słyszę. Spodziewacie się kolejnego dziecka. Wspaniałe wieści. Gratuluję.

Mężczyzna wyraźnie podskoczył zaskoczony na dźwięk głosu Lucjusza. Z gniewną twarzą odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

Grupa umilkła i nerwowo wbiła w nich wzrok. Nie było przecież tajemnicą, że się nienawidzili.

– Martwię się jednak tym, że nie będzie was na to stać – kontynuował zajadle Lucjusz. – Szczerze wątpię w to, że otrzymałeś jakąś podwyżkę lub premię.

– Nie musisz się obawiać o moje finanse, Lucjuszu – warknął Weasley. – Potrafię zadbać o swoją rodzinę. Nic mi po twojej trosce.

– To wzruszające, Arturze – odpowiedział. – Naprawdę. Część mnie nawet współczuje twoim biednym dzieciom, nawet temu kolejnemu w drodze. Bardzo możliwe, że pewnego dnia los zmusi ich do żebrania. Taki scenariusz byłby prawdziwie tragiczny.

– Nie powinieneś być gdzieś indziej? – zdenerwował się Weasley.

– Zaiste. – Uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. – Tak się jednak składa, Arturze, że ty i twoi przyjaciele stoicie mi na drodze. Jeśli się usuniecie, będę mógł swobodnie przejść.

Ludzie zrobili tak, jak im polecił.

– Dziękuję. Życzę miłego dnia – wycedził uprzejmie. – Och, tak jeszcze przy okazji, Arturze. Naprawdę cieszę się z waszego szczęścia. Może i jesteście żebrakami, ale przynajmniej płodnymi. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, założycie swoją własną małą żebraczą społeczność.

Weasley zacisnął dłonie w pięści a kilkoro czarodziejów przysunęło się do niego bliżej. Najwyraźniej byli gotowi do powstrzymania go, jeśli by czegoś spróbował. Nie bez powodu Lucjusz miał _taką_ reputację.

Rudzielec zdołał się jednak opanować.

* * *

– Witaj, Aro – powiedziała łagodnie Narcyza, wzdychając nad grobem córki. – Uklękłabym przy tobie, ale coraz trudniej jest mi się schylać. Twoje rodzeństwo jest już takie duże. – Uśmiechnęła się słabo, spoglądając na swój ogromny brzuch. _Już niedługo się urodzi_. – Wiem, że już cię o to prosiłam, Aro, ale zaopiekuj się swoim braciszkiem lub siostrzyczką – przerwała na moment. – Nie sądzę, żebym dała radę znieść utratę kolejnego dziecka. Twój ojciec także. Stara się być dla mnie silny, ale widzę, jak się łamie. Oboje się załamujemy.

Narcyza położyła dłoń na brzuchu i kciukiem pogładziła materiał szaty w okolicach pępka.

– Nadal nie wiem, dlaczego cię straciliśmy, skarbie. Nie wiem, dlaczego straciliśmy też resztę twojego rodzeństwa. Codziennie marzę, żeby dwór wypełnił się dziećmi. Nigdy nie czuliśmy się tutaj dobrze, ale dziecko _zmieni_ to – jestem tego pewna. Zyskalibyśmy wielkie szczęście. – Przymknęła oczy. – Chciałabym, żebyś to ty była tym dzieckiem, Aro. Powinnaś być tutaj z nami i przygotowywać się do roli starszej siostry. Nie powinnaś leżeć pod ziemią… Wszyscy powinniście być tutaj… – Zacisnęła usta. – Och, Aro. Oby to dziecko mogło z nami zostać…

Narcyza, po tylu przejściach, uważała się za silną kobietę, ale nie była w stanie powstrzymać cisnących się do oczu łez. Otworzyła usta, żeby z jej ust mógł wydobyć się cichy szloch, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Nagle poczuła się oszołomiona i zdezorientowana. Nie mogła _nic_ zrobić.

Zanim zdołała w pełni zrozumieć to, co się z nią dzieje, przewróciła się na kamienną płytę. Straciła przytomność.

* * *

Lucjusz przekroczył próg Dworu Malfoyów dopiero wieczorem. Po lunchu z Knotem wrócił do obserwowania z ukrycia siedziby Aurorów. Wtedy także nie dowiedział się niczego ciekawego. Świadomość tego, iż Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony z rezultatów jego pracy, niemal fizycznie go przygniatała. Jedyne, o czym marzył, to oderwać się od tych nieprzyjemnych myśli, i spędzić trochę czasu z żoną.

Do wspólnego obiadu nie zasiedli od momentu, w którym Narcyza poinformowała go o ciąży. Nie było na to czasu. Z rana obiecał sobie, że bez względu na wszystko, dzisiaj zjedzą razem kolację.

* * *

Narcyzy nigdzie nie było. Przeszukał dwór a nawet posunął się do kilkukrotnego wykrzyczenia jej imienia. Nie odpowiadała.

– Zgredku! – zawołał. – Brenanie!

Trzask! Dwa brzydkie skrzaty pojawiły się tuż przed nim.

– Panie. – Pochyliły głowy.

Lucjusz przyjrzał im się uważnie. Jakim cudem dwa takie same parszywe stworzenia mogą być tak bardzo się od siebie różnić? Zgredek był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. I przerażony. Czyżby czymś zawinił?

Brenan z kolei rzucił mu tylko pogardliwe spojrzenie spode łba.

– Czy któryś z was widział niedawno Narcyzę? – zapytał, ignorując ciche parsknięcie skrzata swojego ojca. Teraz był opanowany, ale w przeszłości niezbyt dobrze sobie z nim radził.

– Nie, panie – zaszydził Brenan. – Brenan nie chodzi za panią Narcyzą krok w krok.

– Zgredek wie, gdzie pani jest – powiedział zlękniony skrzat. Wyraźnie nie chciał zdenerwować Lucjusza. – Pani poszła odwiedzić grób panienki Ary.

– Martwego ścierwa… – wymruczał Brenan. Lucjusz nie czekał – od razu wyciągnął różdżkę i cisnął w niego zaklęciem. Skrzat został odrzucony na znaczną odległość i wrzasnął z bólu.

Zgredek wzdrygnął się nerwowo.

– Już ci mówiłem, że masz nie nazywać Ary w ten sposób – syknął czarodziej.

– Pan Abraxas nie będzie z tego zadowolony – burknął złośliwie Brenan, pocierając bolące go miejsce.

Lucjusz poczuł ukłucie satysfakcji, widząc tę scenę. Uderzył go więc ponownie – tym razem w twarz, przez co skrzat ponownie upadł. Oczy wywróciły mu się do góry białkami.

– Biegnij poskarżyć się mojemu ojcu.

Brenan nie odpowiedział i nie wykonał też żadnego ruchu. Nie zamierzając dłużej się nad tym rozwodzić, odwrócił się do spanikowanego Zgredka.

– Natychmiast przestań. Nic ci nie zrobiłem – wycedził. – Kiedy moja żona poszła zobaczyć się z Arą?

Narcyza zazwyczaj odwiedzała grób z rana lub wczesnym popołudniem. Jeśli wiedziała, że Lucjusz miał być daleko poza domem, szła po obiedzie.

– Po lunchu, panie. – Zgredek potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

 _Po lunchu_. Teraz był już wieczór. Narcyza powinna była wrócić dawno temu.

– Czy zaplanowała coś „na potem"? – zapytał, czując narastającą wewnątrz panikę.

– Pani nic nie wspominała…

– Nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby jej poszukać? – warknął. – Po tak długim czasie? Może być ranna lub nawet gorzej, a ty stoisz i kompletnie nic nie robisz!

– Zgredkowi jest bardzo przykro, panie…

– Potem się z tobą policzę – uciął mu niebezpiecznie, na co skrzat podskoczył nerwowo. Lucjusz zignorował go. Za wszelką cenę musiał się upewnić, że Narcyza jest bezpieczna. Jeśli coś jej się stało… Przełknął gorzko ślinę z myślą, że wolałby nie musieć jej szukać.

Odetchnął głęboko, po czym deportował się.

* * *

Udał się bezpośrednio na grób Ary. Niewerbalny _Lumos_ oświetlał mu drogę.

Narcyzę znalazł leżącą na płycie.

W gardle urosła mu gula. Porzucając opanowaną maskę, rzucił się biegiem w kierunku żony, po czym opadł na kolana, rujnując swoją drogą szatę.

– Narcyzo – wyszeptał spanikowany, łapiąc ją w talii. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Machnięciem różdżki sprawdził jej stan. Żyła. Oddychała. Jej tętno było jednak stanowczo zbyt niskie.

Wziął ją na ręce i szybkim, choć ostrożnym krokiem, ruszył ku cmentarnej bramie. Deportował się, gdy tylko ją przekroczył.

W Świętym Mungu zostali otoczeni Uzdrowicielami. Lucjusz był jednak na tyle zorientowany w szpitalnej strukturze, że doskonale wiedział, do kogo musi się udać.

* * *

Odmówił opuszczenia pokoju, gdy Uzdrowiciele rozpoczęli swoją diagnostykę.

– Czy wszystko z nią będzie w porządku? – zapytał, zwalczając wyczuwalną w głosie panikę. Jednym było stracić tyle dzieci, a drugim Narcyzę.

 _Nie._ Nie może sobie pozwolić na takie rozmyślanie. Nawet przez moment.

– Nie wiemy, co jest z pańską żoną nie tak, panie Malfoy – powiedział jeden z Uzdrowicieli.

Lucjusz sapnął gniewnie.

– Czy w ogóle wiecie, co robicie? – warknął.

– Robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy – odpowiedział spokojnie ten sam czarodziej.

Ten ton głosu tylko Lucjusza dodatkowo rozwścieczył.

– Cóż, w takim razie róbcie jeszcze więcej – syknął. – Nie pozwólcie jej umrzeć. Nie możecie na to pozwolić. – W ostatnim zdaniu słyszalna była desperacja.

– Wszystkie funkcje życiowe są w normalnie. – Uzdrowiciel uniósł uspokajająco dłoń. – Życie pani Malfoy nie jest zagrożone.

– Oczywiście, że nie – stwierdził Lucjusz, wręcz ociekając sarkazmem. – Moja ciężarna żona jest nieprzytomna, ale najwidoczniej dla was to nie jest wielki problem. A co z dzieckiem? Czy z naszym dzieckiem wszystko w porządku? Czy na jego temat _cokolwiek_ wiecie?

– Będziemy musieli zrobić kilka dodatkowych badań, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że życie dziecka także nie jest zagrożone.

Lucjusz odwrócił gwałtownie głowę. Gdyby jeszcze przez sekundę patrzył w twarz temu Uzdrowicielowi od siedmiu boleści, najpewniej rozerwały go na strzępy.

Zamiast tego, spoczął na krześle w rogu sali. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak potwornie zmęczony. Od Narcyzy nie oderwał wzroku nawet na chwilę.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10834791/1/The–Baby–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Chłopczyk III**

* * *

Uzdrowiciele pracowali w pocie czoła przez bitych kilka godzin. Gdy skończyli, Narcyza wciąż była nieprzytomna.

– Przykro nam, panie Malfoy – powiedział mężczyzna, który wcześniej ośmielił się publicznie przyznać do niewiedzy; jak się okazało, był to lider grupy. Głos mu wyraźnie drżał i starannie unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. – Nadal nie ustaliliśmy, co takiego przydarzyło się pańskiej żonie. Nie wiemy, dlaczego straciła przytomność i jeszcze jej nie odzyskała. Nie jesteśmy też pewni, jak i w ogóle czy powinniśmy ją wybudzić.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział spokojnie Lucjusz, uprzednio upewniając się, że na jego twarzy nie pojawi się żadna niepożądana publicznie reakcja.

Zdezorientowany Uzdrowiciel zamrugał, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

– Nie spoczniecie na laurach, prawda? – kontynuował blondyn. – Do momentu, aż podacie mi sensowną diagnozę.

– Oczywiście, panie Malfoy – odpowiedział szybko Uzdrowiciel. – Zamierzam skonsultować się z kilkoma kolegami po fachu. Może oni zauważą coś, co my przeoczyliśmy.

– Rób wszystko, co uważasz za słuszne – wydał polecenie Lucjusz. – Czy z parametrami życiowymi mojej żony i dziecka wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, panie Malfoy.

– Bardzo dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. – Oczywiście dołożycie wszelkich starań, żeby nic im się nie stało. – Postarał się, żeby niebezpieczna nuta była wyraźnie słyszalna.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się z nim Uzdrowiciel. Potem skinął głową na swoją medyczną grupę. Każdy z nich ukłonił się Lucjuszowi lekko, po czym opuścił pokój. Każdy uważał, żeby nie spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Wychodzili ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Ostatni z nich ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, starając się nie wydać nawet najcichszego dźwięku.

Lucjusz został z żoną sam na sam.

Usiadł na krześle stojącym przy łóżku.

– Narcyzo – powiedział cicho, łapiąc ją za dłoń. Nie odpowiedziała. – Narcyzo – powtórzył z desperacją w głosie. Nadal żadnej reakcji.

Niespodziewanie drzwi do szpitalnej sali otworzyły się i do środka wkroczył Abraxas Malfoy.

– Czego tu szukasz, ojcze? – warknął Lucjusz, momentalnie puszczając rękę żony. – Po co tutaj przyszedłeś?

– Ciebie ani twojej małżonki nie było we Dworze – odpowiedział starszy czarodziej. – Zawołałem Brenana i Zgredka. Tylko Zgredek przybył na moje wezwanie. – Abraxas spojrzał na niego znacząco. – Czy istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego mój skrzat jest nieprzytomny?

Lucjusz nawet nie kłopotał się, żeby rzucić mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Nie od dziś wiadomo było, że dla Malfoya Seniora bardziej liczył się ten przebrzydły skrzat niż własny syn czy synowa.

– Nazwał Arę „martwym ścierwem" – syknął.

– Powiedział prawdę.

– Wystarczy, ojcze – warknął. – Nie będę tolerował u Brenana takiego zachowania. Ara nie była żadną hańbą. Nie życzę sobie także takich komentarzy z twojej strony.

Abraxas nie skomentował tego, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku Narcyzie.

– Co tym razem się jej stało?

– Znalazłem ją nieprzytomną na cmentarzu.

– Nic jej nie będzie? Co z dzieckiem? – dopytywał Abraxas. – Czy dziecku nic nie będzie?

– Nie udawaj, że naprawdę się tym przejmujesz – zadrwił Lucjusz. – Narcyza nigdy cię nie obchodziła. Gdyby coś jej się stało, zachowywałbyś się równie obojętnie, jak zazwyczaj.

– Interesuje mnie dziecko, które w sobie nosi – odpowiedział starszy czarodziej. – Jakby nie patrzeć, będzie to mój wnuk.

Lucjusz roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

– No proszę. Tak bardzo troszczysz się o rodzinę…

– Twój tok myślenia jest błędny, drogi synu – odpowiedział Abraxas. – Rodzina zawsze była dla mnie najważniejsza.

Ostatnim razem udało mu się powstrzymać, teraz więc pozwolił sobie na rzucenie ojcu zdziwionego spojrzenia.

W międzyczasie Abraxas podszedł bliżej łóżka Narcyzy. Uważnie studiował jej twarz a jego oczy dziwnie migotały. Nagle zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Czy wiesz coś, o czym ja nie mam pojęcia, ojcze? – zapytał Lucjusz, widząc tę niespodziewaną zmianę ekspresji na jego twarzy.

– Nie bądź śmieszny. Oczywiście, że nie – parsknął Abraxas. – Widzę, że jestem tutaj niemile widziany. Wrócę w późniejszym terminie, żeby sprawdzić, czy stan twojej żony uległ poprawie.

Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w drzwi. Zabezpieczył je zaklęciem, kiedy ojciec wyszedł.

* * *

Abraxas aportował się przed bramami rezydencji, w której urzędował Lord Voldemort. Szybkim krokiem wszedł do środka, a następnie skierował się do gabinetu, gdzie – jak wiedział – Czarny Pan miał zwyczaj często przesiadywać.

Rozczarował się – czarodzieja tutaj nie było. Usiadł więc na jednym z krzeseł, decydując się na niego zaczekać.

Nie czekał długo. Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut, kiedy czarnoksiężnik wrócił.

– Abraxasie – przywitał się zdziwiony. – Trochę minęło od czasu, kiedy ostatni raz do mnie przyszedłeś. Coś się wydarzyło?

– Uważam, że możemy mieć problem, mój panie – odpowiedział chłodnym tonem.

– Jaki konkretnie problem, przyjacielu? – Voldemort uśmiechnął się. – Już rozumiem, po kim Lucjusz odziedziczył swoją butność.

– Chodzi o tę kobietę – syknął Abraxas. – Jego żonę – dodał pogardliwie. – Jest nieprzytomna w Świętym Mungu. Najprawdopodobniej jest to wina naszego małego czarnomagicznego rytuału. – Wstał, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. – Mówiłem ci wcześniej, że nie chciałem uciekać się do tej opcji. Wiedziałem, że to zbyt ryzykowne. Wiedziałem, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć. Ty też wiedziałeś, ale nalegałeś, żebyśmy to zrobili.

– Ostrożnie, Abraxasie – mruknął ostrzegawczo Czarny Pan.

Malfoy podciągnął rękaw szaty, ukazując blade, niczym nieskażone przedramię.

– Nie należę do ciebie. Mogę powiedzieć ci to, na co mam ochotę.

– Twój syn jest moją własnością.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogłoby mnie niej obchodzić, gdybyś zdecydował się go zabić – zaszydził Abraxas. – Może i jestem stary, ale jestem także bogaty. Jest naprawdę wiele czystokrwistych kobiet, które z chęcią by za mnie wyszły, choćby dla moich pieniędzy. Jeśli byłoby to koniecznie, spłodziłbym kolejnego spadkobiercę. Istnienie Lucjusza po prostu ułatwia mi sprawę i zaoszczędza tego trudu.

Twarz Czarnego Pana nie wyrażała kompletnie nic.

– Wystarczy – powiedział w końcu. – Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. To ostatni trymestr ciąży twojej synowej, prawda?

– Zgadza się – potwierdził Abraxas, uspokajając się nieco i zajmując miejsce. – Za mniej niż miesiąc powinno być rozwiązanie.

– Dziecko więc jest na tyle wykształcone, że mogłoby przeżyć bez pomocy matki – stwierdził beznamiętnie Voldemort. – Zdrowie twojej synowej nie jest przecież sprawą priorytetową.

– Rozmawiałem już jednym z jej Uzdrowicieli. Dziecko ma się dobrze.

– A czy jest chłopcem?

– Owszem.

– Więc nie musisz się na mnie złościć, przyjacielu. – Czarny Pan rzucił Abraxasowi miażdżące spojrzenie, które kontrastowało z jego pobłażliwym tonem. – Dostaniesz dokładnie to, czego pragniesz – dziedzica rodu. Ja także dostanę to, czego chcę – twój syn dalej będzie mi służył. Twój wnuk też, gdy trochę podrośnie i stanie się godzien otrzymania Mrocznego Znaku.

– Wybacz mi, mój panie – przeprosił Abraxas, ochłonąwszy. – Podszedłem do tego tematu zbyt emocjonalnie.

– Nie musisz przepraszać, mój przyjacielu. – Czarny Pan uniósł dłoń w górę. – Wiem, że bardzo ważne jest dla ciebie kontynuowanie rodu. Mogę cię zapewnić, że też nie uważam tego za błahostkę. – Opuścił rękę. – Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

– To zależy od tego, co powiedzą Uzdrowiciele – odparł Abraxas. – Wszystko zależy od tego, czy żona Lucjusza wróci do zdrowia. Mogę jednak zapewnić, że bez względu na to, co się stanie, mój wnuk pojawi się na świecie cały i zdrowy, nawet jeżeli będę zmuszony własnoręcznie wyjąć go z brzucha matki.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

– Widzę, że wciąż kieruje tobą brutalność…

– Nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek złego przydarzyło się przyszłej głowie rodu. Zwłaszcza że włożyłem w niego wiele czasu i wysiłku. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby moje poświęcenie poszło na marne. Dziecko nie umrze – powiedział, wstając z miejsca. – Pozwól, że wrócę teraz do Munga, panie.

– Oczywiście. – Lord Voldemort nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia. – Informuj mnie na bieżąco – dodał, kiedy koło niego przechodził.

– Tak zrobię – potwierdził. – Do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia – odpowiedział Czarny Pan.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10834791/1/The–Baby–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Notka wstępna:** według osobistego „kanonu" autorki, o którym mówiłam na samym początku opowiadania, Lucjusz jest utalentowanym oklumentą. Ach, ten fanfikowy stoicyzm i chłodne opanowanie.

* * *

 **Chłopczyk IV**

* * *

Minął już tydzień, odkąd Narcyza została przyjęta na oddział w Świętym Mungu, i jak dotąd jej stan był stabilny. Lucjusz wiedział, że powinien być wdzięczny za to, że sprawy nie uległy pogorszeniu, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jednocześnie całym sercem pragnął, żeby kobieta się obudziła. Chciał usłyszeć od Uzdrowicieli, że już wszystko w porządku.

Na całe szczęście Czarny Pan wezwał go w międzyczasie tylko dwukrotnie. Podczas krótkiej rozmowy Lucjusz zapewnił go, że nadal zbiera informacje. Był więc zmuszony do opuszczenia żony, w celu urzeczywistnienia swoich słów.

Towarzysząc Narcyzie, nie spał ani nie jadł. Czuwał. Nieustannie ściskał i głaskał jej dłoń, co rusz opowiadając jakieś pierdoły. Nie był do końca pewien, czy w ogóle go słyszy, ale Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że znajomy głos może pomóc; paplał więc bez ładu i składu.

Nie mówił oczywiście o niczym ważnym. Pomijał też drażliwe tematy, obawiając się, że być może jednak go słyszy i będzie zdenerwowana, kiedy odzyska przytomność. Wolał unikać niepotrzebnego ryzyka. Opowiadał Narcyzie o ogrodach i kwiatach, robiąc z siebie głupca. Zielarstwo nigdy go nie interesowało – to była zdecydowanie kobieca działka. Mógł jednak przysiąc, że niejednokrotnie żona ścisnęła jego dłoń.

Skupiał się wtedy na jej twarzy, poszukując objawów budzenia się, ale nadaremnie. Narcyza wciąż była nieprzytomna.

* * *

Znak zapłonął żywym ogniem, gdy Uzdrowiciele badali kobietę pewnego popołudnia.

 _Nie teraz_ , pomyślał gniewnie. _Czy Czarny Pan naprawdę nie mógłby wybierać sobie innych momentów?_

Zignorował ból. Potem się wytłumaczy. Nie mógł teraz opuścić sali szpitalnej. Musiał wiedzieć, jak czują się jego ukochani.

Uzdrowiciel odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Wygląda na to, że pani Malfoy powoli wybudza się ze śpiączki – zakomunikował.

Lucjusz wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech.

– Dziecku także nic nie jest?

– Ostateczne tego potwierdzenie zyskamy tylko dzięki dalszym testom – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Na ten moment jednak zgodnie uważamy, że zarówno z dzieckiem, jak i z pana żoną jest dobrze.

Mroczny Znak zapłonął ponownie. Tym razem Lucjusz nie potrafił okiełznać swojego bólu i z jego ust wydostał się cichy jęk. Całe szczęście, że opanował się, zanim odruchowo chwycił się za lewe przedramię.

– Coś się stało, panie Malfoy? – spytał zdekoncentrowany Uzdrowiciel.

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział pewnie.

Mężczyzna rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale niczego nie skomentował. Zamiast tego zapewnił go, że wraz ze swoim zespołem wróci później.

Lucjusz skinął głową. Stał w bezruchu, czekając aż ostatni medyk opuści pokój, a potem syknął ponownie, gdy ból zaczął promieniować.

– Przykro mi, Narcyzo – powiedział w przestrzeń. – Wrócę tak szybko, jak to będzie tylko możliwe. Obiecuję. Walcz dalej.

* * *

Abraxas przyglądał się, jak jego syn opuszcza salę swojej żony. Gdy tylko zniknął z pola widzenia, podszedł do głównego Uzdrowiciela, zajmującego się stanem kobiety.

– Jest jakaś poprawa? – spytał.

– Pani Malfoy powoli się wybudza – posłusznie odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Nie przewidujemy kolejnych komplikacji. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Dobrze słyszeć – stwierdził, udając szczęśliwego.

Wygląda na to, że jednak nie będzie musiał „pomóc" wnukowi przyjść na świat. Oczywiście, byłby w stanie tego dokonać, ale wtedy musiałby się zmagać z załamaniem nerwowym syna po śmierci żony. Szczęśliwie udało się tego uniknąć. To bardzo ułatwiło mu życie. Co więcej, będzie mógł zgłosić Czarnemu Panu, że Lucjusz wraca do psychicznej równowagi.

* * *

Na miejsce przybył jako ostatni.

– Zaczynałem się już o ciebie martwić, Lucjuszu – przywitał go Czarny Pan.

– Wybacz mi, panie. – Ukłonił się nisko. – Minęło kilka minut, zanim zdążyłem wymknąć się niezauważony.

Czarodziej zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

Lucjusz momentalnie podniósł swoje bariery oklumencyjne i wyrzucił z głowy myśli dotyczące Narcyzy i dziecka. Nie mrugnął i nie odwrócił wzroku. Czarny Pan z pewnością nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby dowiedział się, że jeden z wiernych mu Śmierciożerców próbuje coś przed nim zataić.

Po kilku długich sekundach kontakt wzrokowy został przerwany. Najwyraźniej czarnoksiężnik był zadowolony. Potem omiótł spojrzeniem innych.

Lucjusz odetchnął cicho, mając nadzieję, że spotkanie nie będzie trwało długo. Nie wiedział, o której godzinie Narcyza się obudzi, ale wolał być wtedy przy niej.

* * *

Do Munga wrócił dopiero wieczorem. Przesłuchanie Czarnego Pana było bardzo drobiazgowe; chciał wysłuchać każdego wniosku. Koniec końców kazał mu kontynuować swoją pracę.

Lucjusz nie był głupcem – miał świadomość tego, że na kolejnym spotkaniu będzie musiał przedstawić jakąś nowość. To znaczyło, że bez względu na stan zdrowia Narcyzy i dziecka, będzie zmuszony do sterczenia w biurze Aurorów i słuchania mało użytecznych informacji. Wolał nie ryzykować gniewu Czarnego Pana i nie zajmować łóżka sąsiadującego z tym żony. Nie chciał także, żeby właśnie _to_ ją obudziło.

Skierował się od razu do sali kobiety. Delikatnie zamknął drzwi i westchnął, gdy zauważył brak jakichkolwiek oznak poprawy.

– Wróciłem – zakomunikował, siadając na krześle i łapiąc ją za dłoń. – Przepraszam, że nie było mnie tak długo – przerwał na moment. – Przede mną jeszcze trochę pracy w Ministerstwie. Naprawdę mi przykro z tego powodu, ale są to rzeczy, na które nie mam większego wpływu. Chciałbym, żeby było inaczej, ale nie da się. Obiecuję, że nie będę znikał na długo.

Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział w ciszy, przyglądając się nieprzytomnej żonie.

– Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że ci się polepszyło – kontynuował. – Kiedy się obudzisz? Zaczynam szaleć, bo nie wiem, czy będzie z wami dobrze…

* * *

Czas mijał dalej. Lucjusz w końcu zaczął odczuwać brak snu, głód i zmęczenie. Stres odcisnął na nim swoje piętno. Powoli zaczął się poddawać.

Do rzeczywistości wrócił go cichy, słaby głos.

– Lucjuszu…

 _Narcyza! Głos Narcyzy!_

Poderwał do góry głowę i spojrzał wprost w jej piękne oczy.

– Narcyzo… – wydukał, czując jak na piersi osiada mu coś ciężkiego. – Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś; że już w porządku. Tęskniłem – przyznał bezceremonialnie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się słabo, po czym ostrożnie rozejrzała wokół. Gdy zorientowała się, gdzie jest, zmarszczyła zaniepokojona brwi.

– Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna…?

– Z tydzień. – Starał się brzmieć nonszalancko. Nie chciał, żeby się denerwowała. Zbliżał się termin rozwiązania ciąży. Nie powinna się teraz niczym martwić.

– Co z maleństwem? Czy z naszym dzieckiem wszystko w porządku?

Najwyraźniej Narcyza wcale nie podzielała jego „zachowajmy spokój" nastawienia. Z drugiej strony jej reakcja była w pełni uzasadniona, zwłaszcza po stracie Ary i pozostałych pociech.

– Wszystko dobrze – odpowiedział łagodnie, nieco przekłamując prawdę. – Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że przez cały czas śpiączki nic wam nie zagrażało.

Kobieta westchnęła cicho i rozluźniła się.

– Kto mnie znalazł? – spytała.

– Ja.

– Zawsze jesteś obok, gdy cię potrzebuję. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Lucjusz przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. Chciałby, żeby jej słowa były prawdziwe. Żałował, że nie może ich potwierdzić.

– Pójdę po Uzdrowicieli – powiedział pokonanym tonem i wstał ze swojego miejsca.

Nie musiał długo szukać. Medyk prowadzący przypadek Narcyzy stał kilka metrów od jej sali.

– Moja żona się obudziła – zakomunikował mu, gdy tylko podszedł bliżej. – Jest zaniepokojona kondycją naszego dziecka.

– Proszę pozwolić mi zebrać zespół – poprosił Uzdrowiciel. – Przyjdziemy do państwa za kilka minut.

* * *

Lucjusz wrócił do pokoju Narcyzy. Nie zamykał drzwi – zostawił je otwarte.

– Uzdrowiciele są już w drodze? – spytała kobieta. – Chciałabym, żeby z maleństwem było dobrze i żebym mogła opuścić szpital.

– Moim zdaniem będzie dobrze – odpowiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się. – Uzdrowiciele najprawdopodobniej poradzą ci, żebyś się wyciszyła i nie denerwowała.

– Jesteś moim mężem – parsknęła cicho. – To wyklucza święty spokój.

Lucjusz pozwolił sobie na cichy śmiech, bo wiedział, że Narcyza tylko się z nim niewinnie drażni. Ucichł, gdy do sali weszli medycy. Zrobił im też miejsca, by mogli swobodnie przebadać czarownicę. Wszystko to trwało tylko kilka minut.

– Co z dzieckiem? – zapytała.

Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

– W porządku, ale byłoby lepiej, gdyby została pani w Mungu do czasu porodu. Dzięki temu będziemy mieli panią pod ciągłą obserwacją.

– Jeśli uważacie, że to rozwiązanie jest najwłaściwsze. – Narcyza skinęła głową. Było widać, że nie jest zadowolona, ale dla dobra dziecka zrobi wszystko. – Czy będę mogła wybrać się na spacer? W łóżku leżałam już chyba wystarczająco długo.

– Oczywiście, pani Malfoy. Proszę tylko nie odchodzić za daleko.

Lucjusz zaoferował jej dłoń, którą przyjęła z uśmiechem na ustach. Razem wyszli na korytarz.

– Przykro mi, że musisz tutaj zostać – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Też nienawidzę tego miejsca.

– Jedyne, o czym teraz marzę, to by nasze maleństwo urodziło się całe i zdrowe – odpowiedziała Narcyza. – Jeśli pobyt w szpitalu ma mi pomóc, to nie mam nic przeciwko – przerwała na moment. – A co z tobą, Lucjuszu? Jak się czujesz? Cały czas czułam twoją obecność. Ledwo co ode mnie odchodziłeś. Powinieneś trochę odetchnąć. Nigdy nie lubiłeś być zamkniętym na tak długo…

– Chciałem być przy tobie, jak się obudzisz – przyznał cicho. – Zawsze też starałem się spędzić z tobą trochę czasu, zanim wymykałem się do Ministerstwa.

Kobieta pokiwała głową, dając znak, że rozumie ukryty w zdaniu przekaz. Służba Czarnemu Panu ponad wszystko…

– Cieszmy się czasem, który możemy spędzić razem – powiedziała, niczego nie zdradzając. – Zgłodniałam. Ty zapewne także jesteś głodny. Znając ciebie, to nie jadłeś za dużo podczas mojego pobytu w śpiączce.

– Za dobrze mnie znasz. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. Przedtem odrobinę niepokoił się, że Narcyza mogłaby jakoś to skomentować, a teraz był o wiele spokojniejszy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10834791/1/The–Baby–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Notka wstępna:** w wasze ręce oddaję rozdział, na który wszyscy czekali : D

* * *

 **Chłopczyk V**

* * *

Pierścień rozgrzał się podczas spotkania z Czarnym Panem. Zanim opuścił szpital, dał Uzdrowicielowi Narcyzy drugi, jednakowy, obłożony zaklęciami ochronnymi i czarem Proteusza*.

Mogło to oznaczać tylko i wyłącznie jedno.

 _Narcyza zaczęła rodzić._

Lucjusz dołożył wszelkich starań, żeby się nad tym nie rozwodzić. Wiedział, że nie wyjdzie mu na dobre roztrząsanie, czy dziecko przyjdzie na świat martwe, czy też nie.

 _Czy będzie to kolejna Ara?_

Powinien być teraz z żoną. Nie ma jednak jak wyjść w trakcie spotkania Śmierciożerców.

Taka sytuacja powinna być niedopuszczalna. Podczas porodu mąż powinien towarzyszyć żonie. Wspierać ją. _Wspierać ją bez względu na to, co się stanie._

– Melduj, Lucjuszu. – Czarny Pan uciął jego rozważania. – Dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego?

– Nie, mój panie – skłamał. Powiedzenie prawdy wiązało się z przedłużaniem spotkania. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Musiał być przy Narcyzie. Musiał być przy narodzinach ich dziecka. Musiał być przy żonie, jeśli byłyby komplikacje. – Aurorzy stali się uważniejsi. Lepiej dbają o swoje tajemnice.

Czarny Pan przez chwilę patrzył na niego, a potem spróbował legilimencji. Lucjusz automatycznie wzniósł swoje bariery oklumencyjne.

– Rozczarowujące – stwierdził czarodziej. – I całkowicie nieoczekiwane. Będziesz musiał znaleźć jakiś inny sposób na zdobywanie informacji.

– Tak, mój panie – odpowiedział i odetchnął cicho, gdy Lord Voldemort skierował swą uwagę ku następnej osobie.

Lucjusz robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby się nie wiercić nerwowo, podczas gdy czarnoksiężnik zaczął wypytywać Severusa o postęp jego misji. Dotyczyła ona Hogwartu.

 _Proszę, Severusie. Streść się chociaż ten jeden jedyny raz…_

Jego modły zostały wysłuchane. Severus, podobnie jak i on, także nie miał nic ciekawego do zakomunikowania. Czarny Pan potraktował go tak samo, jak Lucjusza. Przepytał jeszcze kilka osób, po czym zakończył spotkanie.

Lucjusz chciał złapać Bellatriks i deportować się razem z nią (jakby nie patrzeć, dziecko, które przychodziło właśnie na świat, było jej siostrzeńcem lub siostrzenicą), ale ta podeszła jeszcze do Czarnego Pana. Najprawdopodobniej chciała z nim przedyskutować jakąś sprawę na osobności. Był dla niej całym światem. Przeszkadzanie jej nie miało najmniejszego sensu. _Może i to nawet lepiej._ _Bella zapewne przysporzyłaby Narcyzie dodatkowego stresu, którego ma aż zanadto._

Nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej, zniknął.

* * *

Gdy wszedł do sali Narcyzy, kobietę otaczali Uzdrowiciele. Nie widział jej, ale słyszał krzyki.

Zrobił krok do przodu i właśnie wtedy mediwiedźma, asystentka, dała mu znak, żeby się zatrzymał. Zapewne nie chciała, żeby się do tego mieszał. Był w stanie to zrozumieć, ale to nie znaczyło, że był szczęśliwszy.

Nie zrobił kolejnego kroku. Dodatkowy stres zdecydowanie nie był tym, czego potrzebowała jego żona.

– Narcyzo – powiedział cicho, chcąc dać jej znać o swojej obecności. – Przepraszam, że tak długo mnie nie było, ale już jestem.

Jedna z asystentek przesunęła się nieznacznie, żeby żona go zobaczyła. Pomimo oczywistego bólu, zdołała się uśmiechnąć. Była najsilniejszą kobietą, jaką znał. Najcudowniejszą. Uśmiech nie trwał długo – szybko ponownie zastąpił go wyraz cierpienia. A potem znowu słychać było krzyk. Nikomu się do tego nie przyznał, ale te wrzaski nawiedzały go po nocach.

Poprzedni poród był łatwiejszy; ten przychodził Narcyzie z trudem.

Jedyne co mógł tak naprawdę zrobić, to nie przeszkadzać Uzdrowicielom. Stał więc zmrożony w miejscu i przyglądał się rozgrywającej się przed nim scenie. Starał się zachować spokój, choć było to szczególnie trudne zadanie.

Krzyki Narcyzy przybrały na sile.

– Nie możecie dać jej czegoś przeciwbólowego? – Nie wytrzymał. – Z całą pewnością _istnieją_ środki nieoddziałujące na dziecko.

– Przykro nam, panie Malfoy – odpowiedziała jedna z Uzdrowicielek. – Nie będziemy niepotrzebnie ryzykować.

Lucjusz zacisnął zęby i zamilkł. Nienawidził bezradności. Nie znosił sytuacji, w których nie mógł nic zrobić, prócz trwania przy nadziei.

Narcyza wciąż krzyczała przeraźliwie.

 _Nie uda jej się_ , pomyślał przerażony.

– Trzymaj się – powiedział, choć nie był pewien, czy do żony, czy do siebie. – Trzymaj się, Narcyzo – poprawił się.

W odpowiedzi kobieta krzyknęła.

Wiedział, że nie powinno to na niego bardzo wpłynąć. Jak często to on był powodem wrzasków innych? Jak często obserwował innych Śmierciożerców podczas ich zabaw?

Mimo to miękło mu serce. Nie krzyczała żadna brudna mugolka, szlama lub zdrajczyni krwi, tylko _Narcyza_.

– Główka i ramiona już za panią, pani Malfoy – zakomunikował niespodziewanie Uzdrowiciel. – Już prawie koniec. Proszę przeć.

Czarownica ponownie krzyknęła.

Na tym etapie dziecko nawet nie zakwiliło. _Nie_ , sapnął Lucjusz. _Musi żyć. MUSI._ _Narcyza nie zasługuje na to, żeby po raz kolejny stracić w ten sposób maleństwo._

Prawie stracił dech, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł najcudowniejszy dźwięk, jaki tylko można sobie wyobrazić. Wspaniały.

Płacz niemowlęcia.

 _Dziecko płakało! PŁAKAŁO!_

Westchnął cicho, a potem skrzyżował spojrzenie z żoną. Widać było po niej, że jest wyczerpana. Mimo to uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a w jej oczach błysnęły łzy.

Dziecko wciąż płakało.

Lucjusz zrobił krok do przodu i dopiero wtedy Uzdrowiciele zrobili mu trochę miejsca.

– Lucjuszu… – wydukała Narcyza, oddychając ciężko. – Płacze… Nasze maleństwo płacze… Żyje…

 _ŻYJE._

– Chłopiec. – Główny medyk uśmiechnął się, trzymając niemowlę w swoich ramionach.

– Chłopczyk – sapnęła Narcyza, po czym z cichym jękiem ostrożnie usiadła. – Mój malutki Lucjusz… – Odebrała od mężczyzny dziecko i zaczęła je uspokajać. W końcu chłopiec przestał płakać.

Lucjusz przyglądał się temu ze zdumieniem.

– Przywitaj się z synem – dodała ze łzami w oczach.

Jak powinien złapać niemowlę? Owszem, widział, jak robi to Narcyza, ale wydawało mu się, że nie da sobie rady – takiej techniki nie da się przecież ot, tak skopiować. Nigdy wcześniej nie tulił do siebie dziecka. Nawet Ary.

 _Nie._ Nie powinien teraz o tym rozmyślać. Porównywanie tych dwóch maluchów nie było właściwe. Skupienie się na _tym_ dziecku było naprawdę trudne, bo wciąż z tyłu głowy kołatała mu myśl o utraconych pociechach.

Niespodziewanie poczuł, jak ktoś delikatnie dotyka jego ramienia. Zamrugał zdziwiony i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że była to Narcyza, która po chwili podała mu niemowlę.

Miał dziwaczne wrażenie, że _coś_ jest nie tak. A potem spojrzał na swojego syna. Chłopiec patrzył na niego z takim samym zdziwieniem i zafascynowaniem. Przypominał Narcyzę, choć oczy miał po nim.

– Witaj – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Jestem twoim ojcem, a ta miła pani, która cię przed momentem trzymała, jest twoją matką.

– Sprawdziliśmy stan zdrowia dziecka – zakomunikował nagle Uzdrowiciel. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Wrócimy później, żeby przeprowadzić jeszcze kilka dodatkowych testów. Najprawdopodobniej będziecie jednak państwo mogli na spokojnie zabrać syna do domu.

 _Syn. Maleństwo. ŻYWE DZIECKO._

Personel medyczny opuścił pokój.

– Jest piękny, prawda? – Uśmiechnęła się Narcyza.

– Owszem – odpowiedział szybko Lucjusz, wciąż przyglądając się synowi. – Nie wybrałem jeszcze odpowiedniego dla niego imienia – wyznał, starając się nie brzmieć żałośnie.

Czarownica zaśmiała się i dotknęła jego dłoni.

– Masz szczęście, że ja o tym pomyślałam. – Zrobiła pełną napięcia pauzę. – Draco.

– Draco – powtórzył ze słyszalną w głosie ulgą. – Wspaniałe imię. Witaj na świecie, Draco. Długo na ciebie czekaliśmy.

* * *

* **Zaklęcie Proteusza** – z ang. Protean Charm – zaklęcie, które powodowało, że po rzuceniu go na kilka obiektów, były one od siebie współzależne. Zmiany zachodzące na jednym przedmiocie powodowały wówczas te same zmiany na pozostałych. Czarem Proteusza obłożone były galeony członków Armii Dumbledore'a


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10834791/1/The–Baby–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Notka wstępna:** Muszę przyznać się do błędu :X Rozdziałów „Chłopczyka" jest siedem, a mi wyszło sześć. Tłumacząc, nie rozdzieliłam sobie dwóch, przez co wrzuciłam je sklejone. Nic wielkiego się jednak nie stało, więc lecimy dalej. Po „Chłopczyku" przyjdzie czas na dwie miniaturki, a potem przejdziemy do „The sick boy". Zapraszam : )

* * *

 **Chłopczyk VI**

* * *

Obudził się w środku nocy. Narcyza także nie spała.

Równocześnie wymienili spojrzenia, po czym wstali z łóżka. Kierowani instynktem, prawie że podbiegli do łóżeczka Draco. Chłopiec spał spokojnie. Obserwowali go w milczeniu przez kilka dobrych minut, skupiając się na ruchach jego klatki piersiowej.

Oddychał.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nasze fantazje stały się rzeczywistością – wyszeptała z czułością Narcyza. – Wciąż mam wrażenie, że Draco jest tylko moim marzeniem i wyobraziłam sobie to wszystko – przerwała na moment. – On tu jest, Lucjuszu. Jest tutaj. Żyje i naprawdę nic mu nie dolega.

– Wiem, co czujesz – odpowiedział szczerze.

Narcyza spojrzała na męża i, choć uśmiechał się lekko, w jego oczach odbijał się smutek.

– Też tęsknię za Arą – powiedziała.

– Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć – wyznał Lucjusz. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Cieszę się, że Draco jest już z nami, ale nie wiem, dlaczego mamy tylko jedno dziecko. Czemu nie ma tutaj Ary i innych?

– Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie – stwierdziła smutno Narcyza. – Również chciałabym to wiedzieć.

– Czasami nieważne gdzie spojrzę, widzę rodziny z dziećmi – kontynuował mężczyzna. – I nie rozumiem. Jesteśmy czystokrwiści. Należymy do elitarnego grona czarodziejów. Jesteśmy najlepszymi z najlepszych, a jednak… Nie mamy tego, co powinniśmy mieć.

– I na nas przyjdzie czas, Lucjuszu – powiedziała Narcyza kojącym głosem. – Właśnie o to walczysz. O dzień, w którym w pełni będziemy dzierżyć przypisaną nam z natury władzę. Zdobędziemy świat, w którym Draco też zajmie należne mu miejsce. Dzięki tobie nasz syn ma przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość. Jak podrośnie zrozumie, że jego ojciec stara się jak tylko może, żeby otrzymał wszystko, co najlepsze. – Pogłaskała męża po plecach.

Lucjusz milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Masz rację – powiedział w końcu. – Pozwalam dochodzić do głosu moim emocjom. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej. Nauczono mnie lepiej…

– Natychmiast przestań brzmieć, jak twój ojciec – przerwała mu Narcyza. – Stać cię na więcej. Nie ma nic złego w czuciu. Przede mną nie musisz skrywać żadnych emocji.

– Wiem – westchnął. – Ale wiem też, że bazowanie na emocjach czyni cię słabszym; tak postępują zwyczajni czarodzieje. Odmawiam bycia takim.

– Nigdy nie myślałam o tobie jak o kimś przeciętnym. Zawsze byłeś źródłem mojej siły, Lucjuszu. Nie dałabym rady przeżyć tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczy, gdyby nie ty.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

– Też cieszę się, że jesteś obok mnie – wyznał. – Tylko dzięki tobie jestem w stanie tak bardzo angażować się w walkę o nasze jutro. Draco będzie kolejnym powodem, żeby z tego nie rezygnować. Chcę, żebyście mieli godną przyszłość.

– Już taką mam. Nie mogłabym wymarzyć sobie lepszej. – W oczach Narcyzy zalśniły łzy. – Mam cudownego męża, który troszczy się o mnie bardziej niż o cokolwiek innego na świecie, oraz syna, który ma w sobie cząstkę nas obu.

– Zawsze wiesz, jak ująć zgrabnie odpowiedź. – Uśmiechnął się. – A ludzie powiadają, że to _ja_ jestem głową rodziny. Nie doceniają cię, to wielki błąd.

– Ważne, że _ty_ wiesz, kto tu rządzi – zażartowała.

– No właśnie – zgodził się z figlarnym błyskiem w oku, po czym przyciągnął Narcyzę bliżej i ponownie skupili się na Draco.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10904492/1/A–Grandchild–At–Last

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Frey.** – Zgadza się. W innych opowiadaniach Abraxas zazwyczaj przedstawiany jest w pozytywnym świetle. W „Martwych Dzieciach" zdecydowanie jest złym charakterem. Co do postaci Narcyzy: pod tą skorupą czystokrwistej, dumnej ze swojego pochodzenia kobiety, jest delikatna, podatna na zranienia istota. No niestety, ten tekst skupia się na kulturze czarodziejów czystej krwi, tak więc – choć i mnie boli w tym temacie serce – np. taka Molly Weasley nie mogła być przedstawiona inaczej niż była : (

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Ten tekst jest historią poboczną do „Chłopczyka". Po nim przyjdzie czas na „Poznajmy Draco" (I–V).

* * *

– Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego aż tak się spóźniają – powiedziała Narcyza, zdradzając tym samym swoją nerwowość i chęci zakończenia tego spotkania najszybciej, jak się tylko da. – Moja matka tyle czasu nagabywała mnie na dziecko i kiedy w końcu je urodziłam, nie może wygospodarować czasu, żeby je chociaż zobaczyć.

– Nie pozwól jej się stłamsić, Narcyzo – odpowiedział kojąco Lucjusz. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Po prostu wolałabym, żeby moi rodzice już tutaj byli – mruknęła, wygodniej się rozsiadając na szpitalnym łóżku. Potem poprawiła sobie Draco. Praktycznie nie wypuszczała go ze swoich ramion.

Lucjusz w opiekuńczym geście położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Mąż był dla niej wielkim wsparciem i cieszyła się, że będzie jej dzisiaj towarzyszył.

W końcu nadeszła ta chwila – drzwi do sali otworzyły się. Blackowie.

Twarz Cygnusa nie zdradzała niczego, sprawiał wrażenie obojętnego na widok córki, trzymającej w ramionach niemowlę. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że przyszedł w odwiedziny tylko dlatego, że ugiął się pod naciskiem swojej żony, żeby chociaż zobaczyć nowonarodzonego wnuka.

Druella promieniowała szczęściem. Narcyza sapnęła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że pierwszy raz widzi swoją matkę tak tryskającą energią i troskliwą.

– Pochwal się chłopcem – powiedziała starsza czarownica, instynktownie wyciągając ręce po dziecko. Narcyza ostrożnie podała jej zawiniątko.

Ten gwałtowniejszy ruch sprawił, że Draco otworzył oczy. Do tej pory smacznie spał. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zdziwionego, widząc nad sobą zupełnie obcą osobę. Nawet nie zakwilił.

Z niewiadomych przyczyn płakał i był niespokojny tylko w nocy. Za dnia jakby dziecka nie było. Był taki cichutki. Pod wieloma względami przypominał Lucjusza.

– Przepiękny – skomplementowała noworodka Druella. – Doskonały. Jakie nadaliście mu imię?

– Draco – odpowiedziała Narcyza.

– Konstelacja – zauważyła kobieta, po czym spojrzała znacząco na swojego zięcia. – Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczyłeś mnie, Lucjuszu. Nie sądziłam, że się na to zdecydujesz. Zwłaszcza że moja córka nie otrzymała imienia po żadnej gwieździe.

Narcyza zesztywniała. Drażliwy temat. Uspokoił ją dopiero głęboki oddech.

Twarz Lucjusza nie wyrażała niczego.

– Chcieliśmy kontynuować tradycję Blacków – odpowiedział, nie siląc się na większe uprzejmości. – Pomyślałem, że to imię będzie dla niego odpowiednie.

– Miło z twojej strony, Lucjuszu. – Uśmiechnęła się Druella. Potem zwróciła się do córki: – Masz wielkie szczęście.

– Wiem, matko – odpowiedziała Narcyza, zerkając na męża. Na jej twarzy gościł delikatny uśmiech.

– Przyjrzyj się wnukowi, Cygnusie – poprosiła Lady Black.

Mężczyzna nie zrobił kroku do przodu. Stojąc w miejscu, wyciągnął tylko szyję.

– Przyjrzałem się – zakomunikował. – Na tym moja rola się kończy.

Druella westchnęła cicho, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. Nie była zaskoczona zachowaniem swojego męża. Była przyzwyczajona do jego braku zainteresowania. Odkąd Narcyza pamiętała, to matka grała główne skrzypce w jej rodzinie; była głównym rodzicem. Cygnus podejmował jakieś działania tylko wtedy, kiedy jego córkom należało dać porządną lekcję lub wykład.

– Z początku nie wiedzieliśmy, czy zawiadomienie nie było złośliwym żartem. – Druella zwróciła się do Narcyzy. – Nie poinformowałaś nas nawet, że byłaś w ciąży, Cyziu. A potem otrzymaliśmy list ze Świętego Munga, że wydałaś na świat dziedzica Malfoyów. – Głos kobiety nie był ostry. Hamowała się przez wzgląd na trzymane w ramionach niemowlę. Nie powstrzymało jej to jednak przed wyrażeniem swojego niezadowolenia.

– Wolałam się upewnić, że z Draco będzie wszystko w porządku – wyjaśniła Narcyza.

– Bałaś się, że mały Draco okaże się kolejnym rozczarowaniem. To poniekąd zrozumiałe. Nie mogę cię za to winić – zaszydziła starsza kobieta. – Ile dzieci straciłaś?

Lady Malfoy zacisnęła zęby i kilkakrotnie zamrugała, by odegnać od siebie cisnące się do oczu łzy. Nie była pewna, czy uda jej się powstrzymać, ale wtedy do rozmowy wtrącił się Lucjusz.

– Wystarczy – ostrzegł teściów. – Nie będę tolerować sposobu, w jaki rozmawiasz z moją żoną. Oczekuję traktowania z szacunkiem.

– Masz moje przeprosiny, Lucjuszu. – Druella wyglądała na zaskoczoną. – Nie chciałam cię urazić.

– Nie mnie powinnaś przepraszać – odpowiedział Malfoy. – Nie mnie obraziłaś. W tym cały problem.

– Uspokój się, Lucjuszu – wtrącił się Cygnus. – Nie ma powodów do złości. Narcyza jest czystokrwistą czarownicą. Wychodząc za ciebie, była świadoma twoich oczekiwań. Wiedziała, że jej świętym obowiązkiem jest wydanie na świat męskiego potomka. Wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, że tak długo musiałeś na niego czekać, ale już w porządku. W końcu zostałeś ojcem.

– Utrata Ary i innych dzieci nie była winą Narcyzy – zaperzył się Lucjusz. – Nie będę tolerował tego rodzaju oszczerstw. Nawet od teściów. Macie wnuka. Niech to wam wystarczy.

Cygnus poczerwieniał lekko i zacisnął usta. Nie naciskał już bardziej – najprawdopodobniej zauważył mordercze intencje zięcia.

– Ary? – spytała zdezorientowana Druella.

– Naszej córki – odpowiedziała Narcyza. – Takie dostała od nas imię. Już ci o tym opowiadałam, matko.

– Masz na myśli tamto poronienie?

– Dokładnie – westchnęła Lady Malfoy. – Lucjusz zdecydował się na imię „Ara".

Druella zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona tą rewelacją.

– No cóż… – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Lucjuszu – dodała, odwracając się do zięcia. – Nie miałeś obowiązku nazywania tego płodu.

Mężczyzna doskoczył do niej w przeciągu kilku sekund. Druella zesztywniała i odchyliła się do tyłu. W końcu zrozumiała, że Lucjusz był gotów uciec się do przemocy fizycznej.

W obliczu takiej sytuacji Cygnus wystąpił do przodu z zamiarem obrony żony, ale spojrzenie Malfoya zatrzymało go w miejscu.

Lucjusz odebrał Druelli dziecko, starając się być bardzo delikatnym. Noworodki są kruchymi istotami, a on był zły. Nie było potrzeby karać Draco za nieprzyjemne słowa jego dziadków. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś mu się stało.

– Napatrzyliście się już na wnuka – zakomunikował zwodniczo spokojnie. – Nic was tu więcej nie trzyma. Możecie wracać do dworu. Uniemożliwiacie odpoczynek Narcyzie i Draco.

– Oczywiście – zgodziła się z nim Druella. Wygląda na to, że ochłonięcie zajmie jej dłuższą chwilę. Jej głos odrobinę drżał.

– Miłego wypoczynku – pożegnał się Cygnus, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił salę szpitalną. Było oczywiste, że nie zamierzał się wdawać w kłótnie, jeszcze z wojowniczo nastawionym mężczyzną. Druella rzuciła Lucjuszowi ostatnie spojrzenie i podążyła śladem męża.

– Proszę. Zamknij za sobą drzwi – rzucił czarodziej w kierunku wychodzącej teściowej. – Cicho. Nie chcę, żeby Draco zaczął płakać z twojego powodu.

Kobieta zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, ale spełniła jego prośbę.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby moja matka jeszcze kiedyś chciała zobaczyć Dracona. – Uśmiechnęła się Narcyza. – Dziękuję ci, Lucjuszu.

– Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki się do ciebie zwraca – odpowiedział czarodziej. – Ani to, jak mówiła o Arze. – Podał noworodka żonie. – Obie zasługujecie na o wiele lepsze traktowanie.

Gdy Narcyza przytuliła do piersi syna, jej oczy zamigotały, a twarz przybrała smutny wyraz. Było jasne jak słońce, że koncentruje się teraz na nieżyjącej córce.

– Czy chciałabyś, żebym ci przyniósł trochę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu? – spytał łagodnie Lucjusz.

– Tak. Będę ci wdzięczna – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Powinnam wypocząć, bo w godzinach wieczornych Draco rozpocznie swój koncert. Im bliżej do północy, tym bardziej jest rozbudzony. Przypomina mi ciebie. Jest pod tym względem twoim lustrzanym odbiciem. – Uśmiechnęła się czule.

Lucjusz także nie potrafił powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10863227/1/Meet–Baby–Draco

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Poznajmy Draco I**

 **Abraxas**

* * *

Gabinet jeszcze nigdy tak nie tętnił życiem. Lucjusz obejmował ramieniem Narcyzę, która tuliła do siebie śpiącego Draco – całą trójką siedzieli na kanapie.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak ciężko mu przespać noc – powiedziała kobieta. – Jest równie niespokojny, co ty. – Spojrzała wymownie na męża, który tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Ich szczęście nie trwało długo – w drzwiach gabinetu stanął Abraxas. Młodzi małżonkowie momentalnie stali się czujniejsi.

– Najwyższy czas, abym w końcu poznał mojego wnuka – zakomunikował wyniośle nowo przybyły mężczyzna, wchodząc do pokoju. – Zdajecie sobie zapewne sprawę, że czekałem na ten dzień od bardzo dawna.

– Nawet nie waż się zaczynać, ojcze – warknął Lucjusz.

– Wybacz – odpowiedział lekceważąco Abraxas. – Jestem po prostu uradowany faktem, że po tylu latach w końcu zostałem dziadkiem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz odczuwać takie emocje – odparował młodszy czarodziej. – I nie udawaj dobrotliwego dziadka. Ta rola cię przerasta.

– Zraniłeś mnie na wskroś, Lucjuszu. – Przez twarz Abraxasa przebiegł grymas fałszywego bólu. – Pokaż mi mojego wnuka – dodał rozkazującym tonem.

Narcyza rzuciła mężowi uspokajające spojrzenie.

– Nienawidzę go równie mocno, co ty – powiedziała szeptem. – Ale mimo to, on wciąż jest częścią naszej rodziny. Im prędzej zobaczy Draco, tym szybciej odejdzie. – Po chwili wahania podała dziecko teściowi.

Chłopiec momentalnie zaczął płakać.

Z wyrazem przeogromnego obrzydzenia, mężczyzna praktycznie wrzucił niemowlę z powrotem w ramiona Narcyzy. Kobieta automatycznie przytuliła je do siebie i zaczęła kołysać, by uspokoić.

– Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, Lucjuszu? – spytał Abraxas ze wstrętem, wskazując głową na Draco. – Czy pozwolisz swojemu spadkobiercy na taką słabość i ułomność?

– To noworodek, ojcze – odpowiedział młodszy czarodziej. – To normalne, że dzieci płaczą. W ten sposób komunikują się ze światem.

– Och, tak. Przypomniał mi się dobry sposób na załatwienie tego problemu. – Abraxas uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Kiedy byłeś w jego wieku, chwilę wytchnienia dawało mi tylko zaklęcie _Silencio_. Używałem go dosyć często. Od małego byłeś wielkim rozczarowaniem i wszystko wskazuje na to, że twój syn wdał się z tym w ciebie.

Lucjusz zesztywniał, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Wyjdź – powiedział lodowato.

Abraxas stał w gabinecie jeszcze przez kilka chwil, po czym odwrócił się i ze złośliwym uśmiechem, wyszedł.

Lucjusz wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, a potem odwrócił się w stronę swojej żony. Draco już nie kwilił i w zasadzie wyglądał na dość zadowolonego. Narcyza spojrzała mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Nie była głucha – doskonale słyszała każde zdanie wypowiedziane przez Abraxasa.

– Nie pozwól, żeby słowa twojego ojca, bardzo cię zraniły – powiedziała, nawiązując do tego. – Od zawsze byłeś dla niego o wiele za dobry. Powinien być wdzięczny, że ma tak cudownego syna i przepięknego wnuka.

– Drwiny mojego ojca już od dawna nie mają na mnie większego wpływu. – Lucjusz machnął lekceważąco dłonią. – Zresztą nie było to coś, czego wcześniej bym nie słyszał. – Wstał. – Nie pozwolę jednak, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdził Draco. Nasz syn będzie miał o wiele lepsze dzieciństwo niż którekolwiek z nas. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby osiągnąć ten cel.

Narcyza położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Jej delikatny dotyk zawsze wystarczał, żeby ochłonął. Działał za każdym razem, gdy był zirytowany.

Odwzajemnił gest.

– Przepraszam – oznajmił niespodziewanie Lucjusz. – Muszę wyjść do Ministerstwa na kilka godzin. Postaraj się uspokoić.

– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić – odpowiedziała Narcyza. – Szczerze wątpię, żeby twój ojciec jeszcze tu wrócił. Płaczące dzieci są dla niego niewiarygodnie przerażające.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Cieszę się, że jesteś u mojego boku – stwierdził. – Jesteś niesamowitą kobietą.

– Tylko dlatego, że wyszłam za ciebie za mąż. – Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

– Nie próbuj mnie zawstydzić, Narcyzo. – Spuścił wzrok. – Nie wyjdzie to na dobre mojemu ego.

– Czasami zapominam, że twoje ego stało obok ciebie przed ołtarzem – zaśmiała się czarownica. Potem spojrzała na syna. – Założę się, że z tobą będzie tak samo.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był to wielki problem. – Uśmiechnął się Lucjusz. – Od samego początku naszej znajomości uważałaś, że moje ego jest ujmujące. Przyszłość Draco jest zapisana w gwiazdach – dużo po mnie odziedziczył.

– Właśnie dlatego obaj macie tak wielkie szczęście.

Lucjusz przymknął oczy, ciesząc się tą chwilą.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10863227/1/Meet–Baby–Draco

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Poznajmy Draco II**

 **Bellatriks**

* * *

Narcyza kładła Draco spać, kiedy wyczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność. Kiedy się odwróciła, w drzwiach zastała Bellatriks.

– Bella! – przywitała się ciepło. – Wejdź, proszę. Długo się nie widziałyśmy.

Starsza czarownica weszła do pokoju i stanęła koło młodszej. Potem zajrzała do małego łóżeczka. Chłopczyk przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu przyglądał się nowej twarzy, a następnie zaczął kwilić.

– Coś jest nie tak z tym dzieckiem – stwierdziła Bella, robiąc krok w tył.

– Wszystko w porządku. – Narcyza uniosła do góry ręce, chcąc jednocześnie uspokoić siostrę i syna. – Draco po prostu nie lubi nieznajomych.

– Hm, nie jestem żadnym „obcym" – warknęła Bellatriks. – Jestem jego ciotką. Nie moja wina, że on nie pojmuje naszego bliskiego pokrewieństwa.

– Cóż, pierwszy raz zadałaś sobie trud, żeby go zobaczyć – odparowała surowo Narcyza. – Dla niego jesteś kimś „nowym".

– Wiesz dobrze, że służba u Czarnego Pana jest zajmującym zajęciem – stwierdziła ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Bella. – Nie mów do mnie w ten sposób, tylko dlatego, że twój mąż nie potrafi zrozumieć, czym jest czyste i bezwarunkowe oddanie najpotężniejszemu czarodziejowi wszech czasów. Nie waż się nawet nas porównywać. Jestem lojalna wobec Czarnego Pana. Wierna.

– Lucjusz także – odpowiedziała Narcyza, biorąc Draco w ramiona i kołysząc do delikatnie.

Bella uśmiechnęła się szyderczo na ten widok.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obie kobiety milczały.

– Uspokoił się – powiedziała cicho Lady Malfoy. – Chciałabyś go potrzymać? – spytała siostry.

– Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedziała szybko Lady Lestrange. – Chciałam tylko rzucić na niego okiem. Jeśli wezmę go na ręce, z całą pewnością zacznie znowu płakać. Mam nadzieję, że ten szybko wyplenisz z niego ten paskudny nawyk.

– Lucjusz twierdzi, że Draco jest doskonałym znawcom ludzkich charakterów. – Uśmiechnęła się od niechcenia Narcyza. W jej oczach widać było jednak złośliwe iskierki. Nie powiedziała tego przypadkowo.

– Oczywiście. To w stylu Lucjusza… – zaszydziła Bella.

– Wystarczy – ucięła jej Narcyza. Gdy spojrzała z powrotem na syna, zauważyła, że ten usnął. – Dlaczego nie może spać w nocy? – westchnęła, po czym ułożyła go wygodnie w łóżeczku.

– Jest na to proste wytłumaczenie: to dziecko Lucjusza. Jest równie irytujący, co każdy Malfoy.

Cyzia zacisnęła usta i przewróciła z irytacją oczami.

– Pójdę już – mruknęła Bella. – Jeśli jestem we Dworze dłużej, zawsze wpadłam albo na Lucjusza, albo na Abraxasa. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na pogaduszki z jednym lub drugim.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia – powiedziała Narcyza. W jej głosie nie było słychać nawet śladu ciepła.

Bellatriks skinęła niepewnie głową, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10863227/1/Meet–Baby–Draco

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Poznajmy Draco III**

 **Severus**

* * *

– Dlaczego akurat ja wydaję ci się odpowiednim kandydatem na ojca chrzestnego Dracona? – Severus spytał podejrzliwie Lucjusza. – Nie zrozum mnie źle – dodał, widząc twarz przyjaciela. – Cieszę się zarówno z waszego szczęścia, jak i z tego, że mogę spotkać Draco, ale, jak sam dobrze wiesz, nie przepadam za dziećmi.

– Cóż, ja również – stwierdził gładko Malfoy. – Doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że dla mojego syna obaj możemy zrobić wyjątek.

– Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Dlaczego akurat ja?

Lucjusz milczał przez chwilę, a potem oblizał wargi, zanim się odezwał.

– Ponieważ wiem, że gdyby coś mi się stało, zaopiekowałbyś się moją żoną i dziedzicem. Nigdy nie zaufam nikomu innemu w tej kwestii. Wszyscy inni – wiem to – będą mieli zamiar wykorzystać Draco do swoich niecnych celów, a ty z całą pewnością będziesz robił wszystko, co w twojej mocy, żeby rzeczywiście go ochronić. Wiem, że nigdy nie widziałbyś w nim swojej tajnej broni, a zwykłe dziecko.

– Oczywiście – wyszeptał Severus.

– Ponawiam więc moje pytanie: czy zechcesz zostać ojcem chrzestnym? – naciskał Lucjusz.

Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na niego w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Przyjęcie tej propozycji niosło za sobą wielką odpowiedzialność – do tej pory myślał, że nie jest na nią gotowy. Szanse, że coś nieprzyjemnego przydarzy się Lucjuszowi, były naprawdę niewielkie, jeśli nie zerowe. Mimo to… nad sługami Czarnego Pana zawsze wisiało pewne niebezpieczeństwo.

– Oczywiście, nie planuję umierać ani dać się zesłać do Azkabanu – kontynuował Lucjusz, decydując się na przerwanie tej niekomfortowej ciszy. – Przygotować się jednak trzeba na dosłownie wszystko. Narcyza szczegółowo wyjaśniła mi tę kwestię. Zależy jej na moim bezpieczeństwie. Nieustannie martwi się i o mnie, i o Dracona. Żeby ją uspokoić, chociaż tyle mogę zrobić w tej sprawie – zapewnić synowi ewentualną ochronę. Nie odmówisz Narcyzie, prawda, Severusie? Zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodzi bezpieczeństwo jej jedynego dziecka.

Severus jęknął wewnętrznie. Znał Lucjusza od czasów Hogwartu i chociaż był z nim bliżej, niż z Narcyzą, wiedział, jaką czarownicą jest Lady Malfoy – silną, potężną, zdecydowaną i zdeterminowaną w swoich dążeniach. Zawsze osiągała wyznaczony sobie cel – prędzej czy później.

Lucjusz nie był jedynym, który miał problem z odmówieniem jej czegoś. Byli pod tym względem do siebie podobni.

Narcyza była prawdziwą Ślizgonką.

Idealnie pasowała do swojego męża. Lucjusz także potrafił być przekonujący, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o interesy Narcyzy. On również był prawdziwym Ślizgonem.

– W porządku – poddał się Severus. – Przyjmuję twoją ofertę. Zostanę ojcem chrzestnym Dracona.

– Dziękuję ci, Severusie. – Uśmiechnął się Lucjusz. W jego głosie słychać było najprawdziwszą szczerość. – Narcyza bardzo się ucieszy – westchnął, po czym spojrzał na trzymanego w ramionach syna. – Chciałbyś go wziąć na ręce, ojcze chrzestny?

– Doszły mnie słuchy, że jest równie niespokojny nocą, co jego rodzic – mruknął czarnowłosy czarodziej. – Oczywiście, mówię o tobie.

Uśmiech Lucjusza poszerzył się.

– W porządku. Daj mi go – powiedział Severus, odbierając od przyjaciela dziecko.

Chłopczyk otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego z widoczną na twarzy ciekawością. Był spokojny. Mistrz Eliksirów był w stanie przysiąc, że w pewnym momencie dziecko jakby kiwnęło w aprobacie głową.

Lucjusz przyglądał się temu z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Syn zdecydowanie wdał się w ojca.

Niespodziewanie chłopiec zachichotał radośnie i wierzgnął nóżkami. Potem przylgnął do Severusa i zamknął oczy. Zaufał mu.

Zanim mężczyzna się zorientował, już się szeroko uśmiechał.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10863227/1/Meet–Baby–Draco

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Poznajmy Draco IV**

 **Voldemort**

* * *

Gdy Lucjusz wszedł do salonu we Dworze Malfoyów, zastał tam kilkoro niespodziewanych gości. Narcyza siedziała na kanapie, wyglądając na bardzo spiętą. Naprzeciwko niej, niczym starzy przyjaciele, ramię w ramię, siedzieli Abraxas i Czarny Pan.

Lucjusz zamarł w pół kroku.

Czarny Pan trzymał w ramionach Draco, który był podejrzanie cichy. Obserwując tę scenę z boku, Lucjusz doszedł do wniosku, że syn wygląda, jakby miał świadomość, kim tak naprawdę jest osoba go trzymająca; że lepiej jest się zachowywać i w żadnym wypadku nie płakać.

Narcyza odnalazła jego spojrzenie i posłała mu słaby uśmiech. Było jasne jak słońce, że niepokoi się o niemowlę i zdecydowanie wolałaby, że było przy jej piersi.

Lucjusz przełknął ciężko ślinę i wznowił swój chód. Podszedł wprost do Czarnego Pana. Kiedy spojrzał na twarz swojego dziecka, zamrugał zdziwiony. Draco był teraz kopią swojej matki – jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał na tak przestraszonego i zdenerwowanego jednocześnie. Praktycznie się nie ruszał – przy takim napięciu mięśni to cud, że mały wciąż oddychał.

– Mój panie – przywitał się grzecznie Lucjusz. – Nie widzieliśmy się przez pewien czas. Jak zawsze, jesteś mile widziany we Dworze.

– Miło mi to słyszeć, Lucjuszu – odpowiedział Czarny Pan. – Twój ojciec i żona już powitali mnie odpowiednio, z należnymi honorami. Wspaniała praca.

Abraxas uśmiechnął się szeroko, podczas gdy Narcyza skinęła lekko głową i wbiła wzrok w syna.

– Cieszy mnie to, panie – odpowiedział niepewnie.

Lord Voldemort milczał przez moment, po czym spojrzał na Draco.

– Piękny chłopiec, Lucjuszu – wymruczał. – Już teraz bardzo cię przypomina.

– Dziękuję, panie. – Mężczyzna pokiwał głową w geście uznania i odetchnął cicho, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie było słychać w jego głosie większych emocji.

Narcyza nie była taka opanowana – sprawiała wrażenie osoby, która zaraz zemdleje.

I właśnie wtedy do nozdrzy Lucjusza dobiegł specyficzny zapach.

– Draco musi zostać przebrany – powiedział i wyciągnął ku dziecku ręce.

– Z pewnością nie ty się tym zajmujesz, Lucjuszu – zaśmiał się Czarny Pan. – Zawołaj skrzata domowego, który jest za to odpowiedzialny.

– Moja synowa się tego podejmuje – zadrwił Abraxas. – Nie chce, żeby skrzaty domowe zbliżały się do jej cennego dziecka, bardziej niż to konieczne.

Narcyza zacisnęła usta, ale nie odważyła się zripostować tej zaczepki.

– Nie przeszkadza mi, że żona przebiera Draco – przyznał Lucjuszu, patrząc wprost na Abraxasa. – Nie powinieneś więc tego komentować. A tak poza tym – twój nędzny skrzat, Brenan, zupełnie się do tego nie nadaje. Jest niekompetentny. Nie potrafi należycie wykonać podstawowych czynności przy pielęgnacji niemowlęcia. Zgredek także nie jest wyjściem – przyciąga kłopoty niczym magnez, jak również zawsze był niezdarny. Z pewnością nie chciałbyś, żeby coś nieprzyjemnego przydarzyło się twojemu ukochanemu wnukowi, ponieważ skrzaty domowe nie wiedzą, co robią, ojcze.

Abraxas rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się.

Lucjusz odetchnął z ulgi, po czym zwrócił się do Lorda Voldemorta:

– Mój panie – powiedział i ponownie wyciągnął ręce ku dziecku.

Czarny Pan wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie i po kilku długich sekundach podał mu niemowlę. Lucjusz przekazał je Narcyzie.

– Przepraszam na moment. – Kobieta wstała z kanapy. – Wybaczcie. – Uprzejmie skinęła głową w kierunku siedzących mężczyzn, po czym wyszła szybkim, choć wciąż eleganckim krokiem.

– Byłem bardzo zadowolony, kiedy Abraxas opowiedział mi o narodzinach swojego wnuka – odezwał się Czarny Pan. – Gratulacje są szczególnie pożądane, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przeszliście wiele trudności przy poprzednich ciążach.

– Dziękuję, panie – odpowiedział Lucjusz.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, aż Draco podrośnie. Walka ze szlamami, zdrajcami krwi i brudnymi mugolami wymaga wielu wojowników.

– Słucham…?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, Lucjuszu. – Czarnoksiężnik rzucił mu zabójcze spojrzenie. – Należysz do mnie, a to znaczy, że twój syn również jest moją własnością – przerwał na moment. – No chyba że nie jesteś już zainteresowany walką o nasz dobrobyt.

– Moim celem zawsze będzie chronienie naszego świata przed plugastwem, panie – zapewnił mężczyznę Lucjusz. – Uważam jednak, że stworzymy porządny świat na długo przed tym, zanim Draco stanie się wystarczająco dorosły, żeby przyjąć twój Znak. Włączenie go do walk z pewnością nie będzie konieczne.

– Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że Czarny Pan żąda usług twojego syna – syknął Abraxas. – To zaszczyt, o jakim marzą wszyscy porządni czystokrwiści. Nasza sprawa jest szlachetna.

– Jestem zaszczycony, mogąc brać w niej udział – odpowiedział Lucjusz. – I, jeśli Draco będzie chciał w przyszłości przyjąć Znak, to będzie dla mnie podwójny zaszczyt.

– Dlaczego Draco miałby tego nie chcieć? – spytał Lord Voldemort. – Na pewno masz zamiar wychować go w tradycjach czystokrwistych rodów.

– Oczywiście, mój panie.

– W konsekwencji Draco stanie się mój, kiedy tylko tego zażądam. – Uśmiechnął się Czarny Pan. – Nie mam też najmniejszych wątpliwości, że będzie mi służył tak dobrze, jak ty.

Lucjusz poczuł nagłą potrzebę zwymiotowania. Zdołał ją jednak zwalczyć.

– Na mnie czas, panowie – stwierdził po chwili czarnoksiężnik. – Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będę mógł ponownie zobaczyć chłopca.

– W każdej chwili, mój panie. – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością Abraxas.

Lucjusz ograniczył się do kiwnięcia głową. W tym momencie nie ufał sobie ani trochę.

* * *

 **NOTKA:** Czy tylko mnie rozśmieszyła scena, w której Draco narobił w pieluszkę, będąc w ramionach Voldemorta? Było to prawie tak zabawne, jak scena z małym Severusem ze „Strzeż się głupiego wymachiwania różdżką!".


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10863227/1/Meet–Baby–Draco

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** To ostatni rozdział z tej serii. W następnym chapterze przejdziemy do "The Sick Boy" (I-X). Po nim są jeszcze tylko dwie miniaturki. Zapraszam : )

* * *

 **Poznajmy Draco V**

 **Przyszłość Dracona**

* * *

Narcyza siedziała w pokoju dziecięcym. Draco spokojnie spał w swoim łóżeczku.

– Dziękuję za to, co powiedziałeś na dole – odezwała się, kiedy wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Nie trudno było wywnioskować, że nie podobało ci się to, że Czarny Pan trzymał Dracona – mruknął cicho. Oparł się pokusie potarcia Mrocznego Znaku przez szatę.

– Coś nie tak, Lucjuszu?

– Czarny Pan żąda usług Draco, gdy będzie wystarczająco dorosły – powiedział bez tchu, bojąc się spojrzeć żonie w oczy.

Przez ułamek sekundy Narcyza odsłoniła się – jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej tak przerażonej. Szybko jednak przywdziała swoją maskę.

– Sądzę, że powinniśmy się czuć zaszczyceni – odpowiedziała cicho. – To dobrze, że Czarny Pan tak bardzo ceni naszą rodzinę, że żąda stałej służby.

– Nie musisz mówić w ten sposób, kiedy jesteśmy tu tylko we dwójkę. – Lucjusz przełknął ślinę. – Chociaż tego nie przyznajesz, wiem, że nie podoba ci się, że param się bezpośrednią walką na polu bitwy.

– Zawsze martwię się, że coś ci się stanie – wyznała Narcyza. – Oczywiście, popieram naszą sprawę, ale żałuję, że wymaga ona ciągłego wystawiania się na tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. A teraz to samo czeka pewnego dnia naszego synka.

– Minie wiele lat – powiedział uspokajająco. – Wojnę należy wygrać, zanim do tego dojdzie. Musimy wygrać, zanim Czarny Pan zażąda usług Dracona.

– Co, jeśli to potrwa o wiele dłużej? – spytała Narcyza. – Ta wojna już trwa o wiele dłużej, niż powinna. Nie zaczęła się wczoraj ani rok temu. Czy tych kilka lat naprawdę zrobi dużą różnicę?

– Draco może chcieć wybrać inną drogę. Wcale nie musi zostać Śmierciożercą – stwierdził, odwracając wzrok.

– Czy aby na pewno będzie miał jakikolwiek inny wybór?

– Mam pewien wpływ na Czarnego Pana – wytłumaczył Lucjusz. – Jeśli Draco nie będzie chciał walczyć w bezpośrednich starciach, szepnę mu, że jest uzdolniony w innej dziedzinie, gdzie sprawi się lepiej. Zresztą nie każdy czystokrwisty decyduje się na przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku. Jeśli sprawy się skomplikują, będę dbał o naszego syna najlepiej, jak będę potrafił. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby upewnić się, że nigdy nie zostanie wysłany na jakąś niebezpieczną misję.

Narcyza nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale poddała się i kiwnęła głową.

– Przed nami jeszcze kilka lat planowania – kontynuował łagodnym głosem mężczyzna. Zrobił krok w stronę żony, a potem jeszcze jeden. – Naprawdę istnieje spora szansa na to, że wojna dobiegnie końca, zanim Draco dorośnie. – Położył zmartwionej kobiecie dłoń na ramieniu. Chciał przekonać zarówno ją, jak i siebie.

Czarownica przylgnęła do niej i cicho jęknęła.

Po minucie milczenia obydwoje spojrzeli na śpiące dziecko. Draco jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak niewinnie.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10869963/1/The–Sick–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Schorowany Chłopiec I**

 **Dziwne odkrycie**

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Akcja tekstu dzieje się siedem lat po „Chłopczyku", tak więc Draco jest już całkiem dużym dzieckiem. Mamy też za sobą Pierwszą Wojnę Czarodziejów

* * *

Kiedy Lucjusz wrócił z Ministerstwa, Draco siedział na kolanach swojego dziadka, który – z fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy – czytał mu bajkę. Sprawiał wrażenie najlepszego dziadka na świecie, kochającego i życzliwego.

Pozory.

Lucjusz musiał powstrzymać żądzę mordu. O niczym innym nie marzył jak o uduszeniu starego czarodzieja.

– Lucjuszu – przywitał się uprzejmie Abraxas, kiedy podniósł wzrok znad książki i dostrzegł jego obecność. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak ciągnąć te marne przedstawienie. Wnuk patrzył.

– Ojcze – odpowiedział grzecznie, zaciskając zęby.

– Tatuś! – krzyknął podekscytowany Draco i zaczął wierzgać nogami, chcąc zeskoczyć z kolan dziadka. Abraxas stanowczo przytrzymał go w miejscu, pozwalając, by na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie powinieneś się do ojca zwracać per „tatusiu", Draco – zganił chłopca, pilnując tonu swego głosu. Nie chciał zabrzmieć zbyt surowo. – To słowo, którego używają brudni mugole, szlamy i zdrajcy krwi. Jesteś od nich wszystkich lepszy.

– Wybacz mi, dziadku – odpowiedział grzecznie siedmiolatek. – Zapomniałem się. – Odwrócił się do Lucjusza. – Ojcze – poprawił się. Brzmiał bardzo poważnie.

– Draco. – Lucjusz skinął głową, po czym wyciągnął rękę, dając dziecku znak, że chce, by do niego podszedł. Chłopiec z radością wykonał jego polecenie. Zaskoczywszy Abraxasa, w jednej sekundzie zeskoczył z jego kolan i podbiegł do taty. Lucjusz objął syna. – Miałeś dobry dzień?

– No tak – zaszczebiotał szczęśliwie blondynek.

Abraxas zmarszczył brwi.

– Powinieneś nauczyć go lepszych manier, Lucjuszu – powiedział uprzejmie. – Nie podziękował mi za przeczytanie mu ulubionej opowieści.

– Wybacz mi, dziadku – odezwał się Draco, zanim Lucjusz zdążył otworzyć usta. – Ucieszyłem się, gdy zobaczyłem ojca. Dziękuję za przeczytanie mi historii, dziadku.

– Żaden problem. – Uśmiechnął się Abraxas. – Uwielbiam ją prawie tak samo, jak i ty.

Draco błysnął zębami.

– Może poszukasz swojej matki, Draco? – spytał Lucjusz.

– Jest w ogrodzie – odpowiedział natychmiast chłopiec.

– W porządku. W takim razie idź jej powiedz, że zaraz przyjdę.

Dziecko pokiwało głową i wyszło z pokoju.

Gdy zostali we dwójkę, Abraxas wstał ze swojego miejsca.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż pozwalasz mu się nazywać „tatą". Wiesz, że to nie jest odpowiednie słowo – stwierdził tonem pozbawionym słodyczy.

– Draco wciąż jest młody – odparł Lucjusz. – Minie kilka lat, zanim będzie musiał dbać o wizerunek w szkole. Niech będzie dzieckiem, dopóki może. Ma jeszcze sporo czasu, żeby dorosnąć. Poza tym Draco upewnia się, że w towarzystwie gości zwraca się do nas poprawnie.

– Twoja żona uważa, że to słodkie, że Draco nazywa ją „mamusią" – skrzywił się Abraxas. – Być może trzeba jej przypomnieć, że chłopiec jest czystokrwistym dziedzicem Malfoyów.

– Nie chcę słyszeć kolejnego słowa przeciwko Narcyzie – warknął Lucjusz. – Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń co do tego, jak wychowuje naszego syna. Ty także nie powinieneś mieć.

– Wychowanie twojej żony sprawi, że Draco będzie słaby.

– Nie zamierzam wychowywać dziecka, tak jak ty wychowywałeś mnie – stwierdził stanowczo.

– Jeśli naprawdę kochałbyś swojego syna, zrobiłbyś to. – Abraxas zmarszczył brwi. – Jesteś silny, Lucjuszu. Wystarczająco silny, że przetrwałeś wszystko, co cię spotkało.

– Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz powiedziałeś mi taki komplement – zakpił. – Być może powinniśmy zorganizować wystawne przyjęcie? Powód jest doniosły.

– Zważ na ton, Lucjuszu. Nie chcę słyszeć sarkazmu – warknął Abraxas. – Nic dziwnego, że Draco nie ma dobrych manier, skoro jest taki jak jego ojciec. Nie ma odpowiedniego wzorca.

– Naprawdę mnie zaskakujesz – westchnął młodszy czarodziej. – Zawsze się zastanawiałem, jakim cudem udaje ci się tak szybko przejść od „bycia silnym" do „bycia wielkim rozczarowaniem". – Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju, zanim Abraxas zdążył mu odpowiedzieć i na coś jeszcze ponarzekać.

Na ulubioną lekturę Dracona, na przykład. Odkąd ją zobaczył, cały czas powtarzał, że jest bardzo dziecinna. Narcyza nie miała z tą książką żadnego problemu, więc i on nie miał. Rzadko jednak kiedy zabierał się za czytanie na głos. Nie spisywał się w tej roli. Na szczęście, Narcyza zatuszowała jego słabość. Zawsze potrafiła wywołać śmiech chłopca, podczas wieczornej czytanki.

Abraxasowi nigdy się to nie udało.

* * *

Skierował się do ogrodu. Nie musiał długo szukać bliskich.

– Witaj, Lucjuszu – przywitała się z nim Narcyza. – Jak minął ci dzień?

– Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki nie spotkałem mojego ojca – odpowiedział szczerze.

– Dlaczego zawsze jest między wami tyle napięcia? – spytał Draco. Ach, ta dziecięca bezpośredniość i niewinność.

Lucjusz rzucił żonie dłuższe spojrzenie. Próba wytłumaczenia tych napiętych stosunków synowi nie skończyłaby się dobrze. Gdy w grę wchodził Abraxas, ciężko mu było rozwiązać sprawę dyplomatycznie.

– Twój dziadek pochodzi z innej epoki – powiedziała Narcyza. – Ma troszkę inne przekonania niż my. Każde następne pokolenie myśli odrobinę inaczej.

– Och. – Draco zmarszczył brwi. – Myślę, że rozumiem. Pójdę przygotować się do obiadu. Robię się głodny.

– Obiad będzie za niedługo – powiedział ciepło Lucjusz, patrząc na plecy oddalającego się syna.

– Przykro mi, że zastałeś, jak wróciłeś do domu, zastałeś taki widok – stwierdziła Narcyza, kiedy dziecko zniknęło z zasięgu wzroku. – Draco lubi spędzać czas z twoim ojcem.

– Tak. Ojciec lubi udawać dobrodusznego dziadka – przerwał na moment. – Pewnego dnia Draco pozna się na jego kłamstwach i przejrzy wszystkie maski.

Narcyza poruszyła się nerwowo.

– Coś nie tak? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie jesteś na mnie zły?

– Dlaczego miałbym być?

– Ponieważ pozwalam twojemu ojcu przebywać z Draco.

– Draco uwielbia tego starego drania. Sama to powiedziałaś. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Jeśli będziemy próbowali ich rozdzielić, Draco będzie się na nas gniewał. Jest wciąż naiwnym dzieckiem, a mój ojciec wie doskonale, jak to wykorzystać.

– Zawsze mam ich na oku – powiedziała Narcyza. – Upewniam się, że nasz syn jest bezpieczny; że nie dzieje mu się krzywda.

– Jeśli coś się w tym temacie zmieni, natychmiast daj mi znać. Oboje dość już wycierpieliśmy z jego ręki. Nie będę tolerował jego niewybaczalnego zachowania względem naszego syna.

Narcyza skinęła głową. Jej twarz wyrażała troskę. Więź, którą Draco stworzył z Abraxasem, zawsze ją niepokoiła. Wiedziała, że Lucjusz jest równie zmartwiony, co ona. Wiele wycierpiał, będąc dzieckiem i nie chciał, żeby ten sam los spotkał ich syna.

* * *

– Draco! – Narcyza zapukała do drzwi sypialni syna. – Czas na śniadanie. Nie możesz spać cały dzień.

Brak odpowiedzi.

– Pomyśleć, że kiedyś cieszyłam się, że Draco w końcu przestał sypiać, jak jego ojciec – mruknęła pod nosem. – Teraz sypia aż za dobrze. – Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka.

Szybko zrozumiała, że chłopiec nie śpi. Co chwilę ruszał się niespokojnie, cicho przy tym jęcząc.

W dwóch krokach znalazła się koło jego łóżka.

Draco był cały mokry. Wszystko, włączając w to pościel, było wilgotne.

Instynktownie położyła dłoń na czole dziecka. Równie szybko ją oderwała – było przerażająco gorące.

Co gorsza, mały nawet nie zarejestrował jej obecności. Zamiast tego z jego ust uciekł kolejny cichy jęk.

To było coś więcej niż zwykłe przeziębienie, które można szybko i skutecznie wyleczyć przy pomocy prostego eliksiru. Żeby pomóc Draco, nie wystarczy żadna mikstura z osobistego schowka Lucjusza. To było coś znacznie poważniejszego.

– Zgredku! – krzyknęła.

Skrzat pojawił się z charakterystycznym trzaskiem.

– Tak, pani?

– Aportuj nas bezpośrednio do Świętego Munga – powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu syna. Gdyby nie naglił ich czas, zrobiłaby to sama, ale teraz obawiała się, czy podoła takiemu wyzwaniu. W sytuacjach kryzysowych to emocje biorą górę.

Gdy się nad tym zastanowiła, doszła do wniosku, że nagła choroba Draco nie miała żadnego sensu. Kiedy kładł się spać, był całkowicie zdrowy. Jakim cudem tak się pochorował przez jedną noc?

Czuła w kościach, że to nie przelewki.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10869963/1/The–Sick–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Schorowany Chłopiec II**

 **Niezidentyfikowana choroba**

* * *

– Kiedy zauważyła pani pierwsze symptomy choroby syna?

– Dziś rano, gdy budziłam go na śniadanie – odpowiedziała Narcyza, siląc się na spokój.

– Czyli jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem syn czuł się dobrze, tak?

– Naturalnie.

– Czy w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni chłopiec mniej jadł? Skarżył się, że coś mu nie smakowało? Czy wystąpiły jakieś znaczące zmiany w apetycie? – wypytywał Uzdrowiciel. – Jakieś zmiany rytmu spania? Czy zbytnio się nie pokładał? Nie był przesadnie zmęczony?

– Niczego nie zaobserwowałam. Wszystko było w porządku – odpowiedziała. – Do dzisiejszego rana nic mu nie dolegało. – Spojrzała ponad ramieniem Uzdrowiciela, gdzie w pobliżu łóżka Dracona zgromadziła się grupka medyków. Próbowała odszukać wzrokiem dziecko, ale tłum zasłaniał jej widok.

– Przeprowadzimy kilka testów – powiedział czarodziej. – Niech pani usiądzie na moment.

– Mój mąż – sapnęła Narcyza. – Należy poinformować mojego męża.

– Zajmiemy się tym, pani Malfoy. Zawiadomimy go przez sowę.

– Dziękuję.

Machnęła różdżką, przysuwając krzesło bliżej łóżka syna. Usiadła w takim miejscu, że nie była od niego daleko, ale i nie przeszkadzała Uzdrowicielom w pracy. Mimo to wciąż nie mogła go zobaczyć.

Nie wiedziała nawet, czy jest przytomny.

* * *

Spotkanie przerwało stukanie w szybę.

– Ciekawe od kogo to. – Uśmiechnął się Knot.

Lucjusz leniwym ruchem otworzył okno i wpuścił ptaka do środka. Ku zaskoczeniu obu mężczyzn, zignorowawszy Korneliusza, podleciał on od razu do Malfoya.

– List jest do ciebie? – Knot uniósł wysoko brwi.

Lucjusz z przyjemnością odnotował zdziwienie swojego towarzysza, po czym rozwinął pergamin i zaczął czytać notkę. Z każdą upływającą sekundą coraz to bardziej marszczył brwi. Korneliusz musiał przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak zmartwionego.

– Muszę iść – zakomunikował po chwili milczenia Malfoy. – Mój syn jest w Świętym Mungu. Nie czuje się za dobrze.

– Oczywiście, oczywiście. Dokończymy tę rozmowę innym razem. Powinieneś być ze swoim dzieckiem. – Młodszy czarodziej skinął głową. – Mam nadzieję, że to nic wielkiego.

Lucjusz nie zaszczycając go odpowiedzią, po prostu wybiegł z pokoju, zupełnie zapominając o swojej pozycji społecznej i należnemu jej zachowaniu. Kierował ku miejscu aportacyjnemu. Sądząc po tonie listu, Draco był poważnie chory; to nie mogło być byle przeziębienie.

W pośpiechu zderzył się z grupką osób idących z naprzeciwka. Kilkoro zaskoczonych czarodziejów przewróciło się z hukiem na podłogę. Lucjusz nawet się nie trudził zerknięciem na ich twarze.

* * *

– Dowiedzieliście się już, co konkretnego dolega mojemu synowi? – spytał niecierpliwie, prawie że fizycznie atakując Uzdrowiciela. Był tak zdenerwowany, że z trudem panował nad swoim głosem.

– Jeszcze nie, ale nie wykonaliśmy wszystkich potrzebnych testów.

Przełknąwszy ślinę, Lucjusz spojrzał na żonę. Wyraźnie podzielała jego uczucia – w jej oczach można było dostrzec zarówno irytację, jak i desperację. Zbyt wiele razy słyszeli już tę śpiewkę: „Nie wiemy, co się dzieje". Do dzisiaj Uzdrowiciele nie powiedzieli im, dlaczego stracili Arę; jaki był powód jej śmierci. Nie podali też konkretnej diagnozy w sprawie wszystkich poronień Narcyzy, nie wiedzieli, dlaczego nie mogła donosić ciąży – według nich była zdrową, silną młodą kobietą.

I nawet teraz, po tym, co przeszli, medycy wciąż rozkładali ręce.

– Więc radzę panu nie stać tak w miejscu – warknął, piorunując wzrokiem Uzdrowiciela. – Proszę wykonać te testy.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i, nie odezwawszy się więcej, wrócił do swojego zespołu.

Lucjusz przywołał do siebie krzesło i zajął miejsce obok Narcyzy. Potem uścisnął jej dłoń.

Oboje milczeli, przyglądając się, jak Uzdrowiciele diagnozują ich dziecko.

– Brak w tym sensu – stwierdził blondyn. – Jak wczoraj kładliśmy go spać, czuł się dobrze. Jak mógł tak szybko zachorować?

– Uzdrowiciele nic na ten temat nie wiedzą – powiedziała beznamiętnie Narcyza.

– Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony? – westchnął Lucjusz.

– Najprawdopodobniej to nic poważnego. Żadna niebezpieczna choroba nie może się rozwinąć tak szybko, zwłaszcza po wcześniejszych optymistycznych diagnozach. Założę się, że będziemy go mogli zabrać do domu jeszcze przed porą obiadową. – Było oczywiste, że Narcyza starała się przekonać samą siebie tak bardzo, jak i Lucjusza.

* * *

Narcyza była w błędzie. Minęła pora obiadu, a Uzdrowiciele nadal nie znali przyczyny choroby.

 _Niewiarygodne_ , pomyślał Lucjusz. _Czy nie straciliśmy już wystarczająco dużo czasu? Czy nie miotają się, próbując wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź?_

– Możemy użyć jeszcze kilku specjalnych mikstur – zaproponował Uzdrowiciel.

– Niech się pan po prostu dowie, co dolega naszemu synowi – syknął, na co mężczyzna skinął tylko głową, po czym opuścił szpitalną salę razem ze swoim zespołem.

Zostawszy sami, Lucjusz i Narcyza w końcu mogli dojść do dziecka. Draco wciąż był spocony, ale przynajmniej już nie jęczał z bólu. Najprawdopodobniej medycy dali mu eliksir nasenny.

– Co jest nie tak, skarbie? – spytała cicho Narcyza, ściskając malutką dłoń chłopczyka. – Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Gdyby wczoraj coś było nie w porządku, powiedziałbyś nam o tym. Nie potrafisz jeszcze dochowywać sekretów. – Uśmiechnęła się z miłością.

Przez kilka długich chwil w pokoju panowała cisza.

– Jadłaś chociaż śniadanie? – zapytał Lucjusz. Niech chciał, by i ona zachorowała. Kiedy kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową, kontynuował: – Każę Zgredkowi przynieść nam coś do jedzenia. Dzięki temu nie będziemy musieli nawet opuszczać sali.

– Dziękuję ci.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się łagodnie i wyszedł na korytarz. Tam wezwał skrzata domowego, który pojawił się z trzaskiem.

– Tak, panie?

– Zostaniemy w szpitalu – zakomunikował czarodziej. – Przynieść nam ciepły posiłek. Narcyza od wczoraj nie miała niczego w ustach.

– Tak, panie. – Zgredek pokiwał energicznie głową, po czym zniknął.

Lucjusz wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wszedł z powrotem do sali. Usidławszy, złapał żonę za dłoń.

– Skrzat za niedługo wróci – westchnął.

Narcyza nie odezwała się ani słowem. Siedziała ze wzrokiem wbitym w nieprzytomnego syna.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10869963/1/The–Sick–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Schorowany Chłopiec III**

 **Defekt i badania**

* * *

Abraxas był zaskoczony, kiedy nakrył syna w bibliotece. Nie zauważył nawet, by ten wrócił do rezydencji.

– Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał, przyglądając się, jak Lucjusz miota się wśród regałów, wyjmując z nich książkę za książką. W końcu zwycięsko uniósł jedną, starą i podniszczoną.

– Przeprowadzam badania. Minął już tydzień, a Uzdrowiciele wciąż nie mają pojęcia, co dolega mojemu synowi. Co więcej, pogorszyło mu się. Czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

– Czy wydaje ci się, że natkniesz się na coś, co Uzdrowiciele pominęli? – spytał kpiąco Abraxas. – Wiem, że przesiadywałeś tutaj godzinami po każdym poronieniu i wiem, że nie znalazłeś niczego godnego uwagi na ten temat. Co sprawia, że myślisz, że tym razem ci się poszczęści i natkniesz się na coś interesującego?

– Przypadek Draco znacząco różni się od przypadku Narcyzy – odpowiedział Lucjusz. – Kiedy Narcyza miała problemy zdrowotne, musiałem poświęcać swój czas na służbę Czarnemu Panu, a skoro nie ma go obecnie w pobliżu, mogę dogłębniej przeanalizować zapisane w tych księgach informacje. W naszej rodowej bibliotece jest dużo unikalnych książek, których nie znalazłbym nigdzie indziej. Nie tak zawsze twierdziłeś?

– Można by dojść do wniosku, że cieszysz się, iż Czarnego Pana nie ma w pobliżu – zauważył gniewnie Abraxas. – Myślałem, że wierzysz w ideę czystości krwi i zależy ci, by w czarodziejskim świecie zapanował pokój.

– Owszem, wierzę w to. Ale zależy mi też na rodzinie.

– Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś był jedynym, który poświęca się dla dobra rodziny. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Wszystko, do czego się w życiu posunąłem, robiłem z myślą o rodzinie.

– Dziękuję ci, ojcze – parsknął Lucjusz. – Wreszcie powiedziałeś coś zabawnego. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie.

– Nie powinieneś ze mnie drwić. Dzięki mnie ród Malfoyów stał się silny. Idealny.

– Jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego? – Młodszy czarodziej rozłożył szeroko ręce. – Czeka mnie wiele pracy i nie mam czasu na twoje fanaberie.

– „Pracy"? Miałeś na myśli „marnowania czasu". – Abraxas rzucił synowi uważniejsze spojrzenie. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo się martwisz.

– Gdzie podział się twój brat bliźniak, który przed momentem mówił, że rodzina jest najważniejsza? – Lucjusz zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. – Czy naprawdę próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nie powinienem starać się ocalić życie mojego syna? Przypomnę ci, że Draco jest twoim wnukiem i moim spadkobiercą. Na jego barkach spocznie kontynuowanie linii naszego rodu…

– Draco jest chorowity. Często gorączkuje – stwierdził lekceważąco Abraxas. – Najwyraźniej jest słaby. Zbyt słaby, by być godnym dziedzicem rodu Malfoyów. Wszystkie dzieci, które uda ci się jeszcze spłodzić, będą posiadać ten sam defekt.

Lucjusz rzucił ojcu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej żądzy mordu.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, Lucjuszu. Wina nie leży po twojej stronie – powiedział uspokajająco starszy mężczyzna. – Przyjrzyj się rodzinie swojej żony. Ilu Blacków było zdrajcami krwi? O wiele za dużo – i tu masz swoją odpowiedź. Nie trzeba być człowiekiem inteligentnym, żeby zrozumieć, że coś nie tak jest z tamtym rodem. Niestety, twoja żona przekazała ten wadliwy gen synowi. Najwyższy czas, byś wybrał sobie o wiele odpowiedniejszą małżonkę, Lucjuszu. Taką, która pochodzi z _właściwej_ , czystokrwistej rodziny.

Młodszy blondyn wyciągnął różdżkę i cisnął w ojca zaklęciem. Abraxas zręczny unik, a potem kolejny, i kolejny. W pewnym momencie nie udało mu się. Krzyknął z bólu, kiedy klątwa tnąca dotknęła jego nogi. Nacięcie wyglądało na dość głębokie.

– Nie chcę marnować na ciebie więcej czasu – syknął niebezpiecznie Lucjusz. – Odejdź, zanim postanowię dokończyć dzieła.

Abraxas przez dłuższą chwilę stał nieruchomo, po prostu przyglądając się synowi. Potem łypnął na niego groźnie i odwrócił się na pięcie. Wyszedł z biblioteki, powłócząc zranioną nogą. Na podłodze zostawił za sobą krwawy ślad.

Lucjusz odetchnął z ulgą. Wziął kilka uspokajającym wdechów, a następnie ponownie spojrzał na regały. Powinien skoncentrować się tylko i wyłącznie na szukaniu czegoś, co pomoże mu ocalić Draco; nie może się rozpraszać. Z tym postanowieniem, zepchnął myśli o uduszeniu ojca w głąb umysłu.

* * *

Była to ciężka, żmudna praca. W dzieciństwie biblioteka była całym jego życiem – pochłaniał książkę za książką. W dorosłości także lubił spędzać tutaj czas. Mimo to nie przebrnął jeszcze przez jedną czwartą całego księgozbioru. Najprawdopodobniej nie starczy mu życia, by wszystko przejrzeć. Lektur było po prostu za dużo.

Były napisane w różnych językach – w tym nawet w języku runicznym. Niektóre były na tyle stare, że pismo było już nieaktualne, a społeczeństwo nim się posługujące już dawno przestało istnieć.

Niespodziewanie Lucjusz poczuł wielką wdzięczność do Abraxasa, że ojciec kładł duży nacisk na językoznawstwo. Był to jeden z nielicznych razów, kiedy żywił w stosunku do niego jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia.

Wiedział oczywiście, że Abraxasowi nie zależało na jego dobru. Mężczyzna skupiał się na wizerunku społecznym – Malfoy musiał być dobrze wykształcony. Będąc głową rodu, chciał pokazać, że czystokrwiści górują nad innymi nawet w dziedzinie nauki.

Westchnął i raz jeszcze spojrzał na lekturę w starożytnym języku runicznym. Każda runa miała określone znaczenie (a nawet kilkanaście) i musiał przetłumaczyć kilka znaków, żeby zrozumieć choć trochę z tego, co było napisane. Zrozumiawszy mgliście kontekst, porzucił tę książkę. Dopiero gdy poświęcił na nią ponad godzinę, uświadomił sobie, że akurat ta mu w niczym nie pomoże.

We dworze było jeszcze jedno interesujące pomieszczenie, do którego nigdy nie zaglądał – obłożony ciężkimi do złamania zaklęciami starożytny grobowiec. Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi i głębiej się nad tym zastanowił. Potrząsnął głową i westchnął cicho. Nie było potrzebny, żeby teraz się tym bawić.

Potarł skronie. Powoli zaczynała go boleć głowa, co znaczyło, że eliksir, który zażył przed przyjściem do biblioteki, przestaje działać. Całe szczęście, że pomyślał o tym wcześniej i wziął ze sobą mały zapas.

Pogrzebał w szatach i wyciągnął pojedynczą fiolkę. Wypił miksturę i odczekał moment – napięte mięśnie wymagały rozluźnienia. W końcu wrócił do pracy.

* * *

Obiecującą książkę znalazł dopiero po kilku godzinach ślęczenia nad pergaminami. Napisana była w nowoczesnym angielskim, co bardzo ułatwiało mu sprawę – zaoszczędził na tym mnóstwo czasu.

Traktowała o rzadkich chorobach i ich przyczynach. Lucjusz zawsze chlubił się tym, że wiedział co nieco na temat chorób, a jednak – zawartość lektury była dla niego całkowitą nowością. Coś mu podpowiadało, że Uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga także nie posiadali tej wiedzy.

Wiele z opisanych chorób miało swoje korzenie w czarnej magii. Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi. We dworze było wiele czarnomagicznych artefaktów, to prawda, ale po ślubie wszystkie umieścił na dawno zapomnianym piętrze posiadłości – nikt tam nie wchodził, prócz niego. Draco nie postawił nawet stopy na schodach nań prowadzących. Lucjusz zadbał także o niebezpieczne i szkodliwe eliksiry – odseparował je od głównej części domu.

Nie było też prawdopodobne, by siedmiolatek parał się czarną magią. Nigdy nie był wystawiony na jej działanie.

Mężczyzna zacisnął usta. W tej książce nie znajdzie odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Odłożył ją na bok i sięgnął po kolejną. Zanim ją otworzył, zamarł w miejscu. Coś bliżej niezidentyfikowanego kazało mu wrócić do poprzedniej lektury. Nie potrafiąc tego rozsądniej wytłumaczyć, zrzucił winę na karb zwykłej, ludzkiej ciekawości.

* * *

Sapnął, wpatrując się w kartki. Zamrugał zdziwiony, po czym raz jeszcze przeczytał fragment. W końcu natrafił na chorobę, której symptomy pasowały do tych, które wystąpiły u Draco.

Atakowała niespodziewanie, bez wcześniejszych objawów. Przeczytawszy wszystkie towarzyszące jej dolegliwości, zapadł się głębiej w fotelu.

 _Stuprocentowa zgodność._

 _Co wywoływało tę chorobę?_

Specyficzna, bardzo rzadka trucizna; na tyle niespotykana, że Lucjusz nawet jej nie kojarzył.

Dziwne. _Bezsensowne_. Jak Draco mógł ją zażyć? Kiedy to się stało? Gdy spędzał czas z Abraxasem? Może wypił ją przez przypadek?

Niemożliwe. Osobiście upewnił się, że ojciec także zabezpieczył wszystkie swoje prywatne mikstury. Za dobrze pamiętał, jak w dzieciństwie został zmuszony do wypicia jednej, niezwykle bolesnej, w ramach kary za błahe przewinienie.

Owszem, wszystkie niebezpieczne eliksiry, które były trzymane w rezydencji, były nieprzyjemne, ale – w założeniu – nie miały przyczyniać się do śmierci. Chciał przedstawić te synowi, gdy ten dorośnie na tyle, żeby rozbudzić w sobie instynkt badacza.

Jakim cudem Draco spożył truciznę? Może to wcale nie to…

Lucjusz przymknął oczy. Próbował oszukać sam siebie – zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że raczej nie było mowy o pomyłce.

Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi i wbił wzrok w książkę. Był jeden sposób na przekonanie się co do słuszności swojej racji – przebadanie krwi ofiary. To znacząco utrudniało sprawę. Eliksiry tego typu były bardzo ciężkie do wykrycia. Lucjusz słyszał o tym tylko w teorii, ale i tak nie wiedział, jak tego dokonać.

Przyjrzał się bliżej instrukcji antidotum. Większość potrzebnych składników miał w swoim składziku, ale część trzeba będzie zakupić. Całe szczęście, że znał doskonałe miejsce na tego typu machlojki. Wolał mieć stuprocentową pewność, że mikstura będzie sprawdzona, zanim poda ją dziecku. Nie zaryzykowałby życia własnego syna.

Czeka go wycieczka na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

A wcześniej do Świętego Munga. Musi zdobyć próbkę krwi Draco.

Mimo iż było to konieczne, nie cieszył się z tej perspektywy.

Westchnął ciężko.

 _Zrobię to, co konieczne_ , pomyślał.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10869963/1/The–Sick–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Schorowany Chłopiec IV**

 **Badanie krwi**

* * *

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do lady księgarni Ethelberta. Czekając na sprzedawcę, rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. W przeciwieństwie do Esów i Floresów ten sklep nie był wypełniony po brzegi regałami – szczycił się posiadaniem tylko i wyłącznie rzadkich egzemplarzy; można było znaleźć tutaj książki, które gdzie indziej były zakazane. To z tego miejsca pochodzi prawie że cała biblioteczka Malfoyów.

Aby uniemożliwić wścibskim urzędnikom Ministerstwa Magii i Aurorom możliwość rozejrzenia się po księgarni, właściciel, Nathan Ethelbert, trzymał wszystkie co lepsze książki za ladą w miejscu, o którym tylko on wiedział. Od czasu końca Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów naloty aurorskie były mało prawdopodobne, ale lepiej chuchać na zimne; nie warto niepotrzebnie ryzykować.

Księgarnia Ethelberta była mniej znana, niż ta na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, aczkolwiek posiadanie pewnych ciekawszych egzemplarzy było równoznaczne z wyrokiem w Azkabanie. Urzędnicy Ministerstwa nazywali je „wątpliwymi" i „niebezpiecznymi", więc dla właściciela groźba więzienia była realną możliwością.

Wielką zaletą kupna książek u Nathana jest brak rejestru sprzedaży, co znacznie utrudnia sprawę ewentualnego śledzenia nabytków klientów.

Gdy w grę wchodziła poufność, w okolicy nie było dyskretniejszego czarodzieja od Ethelberta. Właśnie dlatego Lucjusz uwielbiał robić z nim interesy.

* * *

Nie czekał długo.

– Lucjuszu – przywitał się uprzejmie Nathan. – Trochę minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Witam. W czym mogę ci służyć?

– Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak wykryć truciznę we krwi – odpowiedział rzeczowym tonem; nietaktem byłoby przejście z trybu biznesowego do koleżeńskiego – mógłby się wtedy przypadkiem niepotrzebnie odsłonić. W żadnym wypadku nie może narazić zdrowia Dracona, musi pozostać silny i skoncentrowany na swoim zadaniu.

W duchu musiał podziękować cicho Abraxasowi za nauczenie go, jak szybko chłodniej potraktować znajomego – była to bardzo przydatna umiejętność.

– Oczywiście. – Nathan skinął głową. – Niestety, osobiście teorię przyswoiłem sobie tylko w połowie. Mam jednak interesującą książkę traktującą na ten temat. Daj mi chwilę, proszę.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział i patrzył, jak sprzedawca znika z pola widzenia.

Ethelbert nigdy nie zadawał pytań i znał się na swoim fachu. Jeśli miał daną książkę w swoim asortymencie, bez słowa sprzedawał ją spragnionemu wiedzy klientowi. Jeśli danej pozycji nie miał, a wiedział, jak ją zdobyć, robił to. Cenił sobie satysfakcję kupującego. Była to niepisana zasada, obowiązująca w handlu – czystokrwiści nie wchodzili sobie w drogę, brak angażu w działania drugiej strony był wysoce pożądany.

Interesy z ludźmi na poziomie były czystą przyjemnością.

* * *

Nathan wrócił po kilku minutach. W rękach niósł dużą, ciężką księgę.

– Wydaje mi się, że rozdział ósmy będzie najbardziej interesujący. – Mężczyzna położył lekturę na ladzie.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział Lucjusz. – Ile płacę?

Nathan spod blatu wyciągnął plik pergaminów, po czym podsunął mu jeden. Stuknął w niego różdżką i pojawiły się na nim linie. Lucjusz złożył swój podpis, który natychmiast wsiąknął, pozostawiając po sobie tylko cenę zakupionego przedmiotu. Sprzedaż została zaksięgowana i nie wyglądała w żaden sposób podejrzanie. Dla Gringotta liczył się tylko przelew gotówki, nie cel, na który została przeznaczona.

Lucjusz był wdzięczny, że gobliny także bardziej się nie angażowały; wolały trzymać się z daleka od interesów czarodziejów. Całe szczęście, że miały na głowie ciekawsze rzeczy niż wścibstwo.

Nathan ostatni raz sprawdził dokument, po czym machnął nad nim różdżką, powodując jego zniknięcie. Wszystkie dowody zostały zatarte.

To zaskakujące, że po tak długim czasie żaden z czarodziejów niższej klasy nie poznał sposobu, w jaki handlują czystokrwiści.

Lucjusz oczywiście nosił przy sobie trochę gotówki – tyle, by przypomnieć innym, gdzie ich miejsce. Nie był takim głupcem, za jakiego co poniektórzy go uważali; nigdy nie nosił przy sobie za dużo pieniędzy.

Niestety, napaście na czystokrwistych nie były rzadkością. Działo się to zwłaszcza w godzinach wieczornych i nocnych. Lucjusz lubił prowadzić interesy właśnie o tych porach, ponieważ uniemożliwiały one potencjalne wykrycie. Nigdy nie padł ofiarą ataku złodziejaszków.

Nathan, z tego, co Malfoy wiedział, przekazywał podpisany dokument transakcyjny Gingottowi, dzięki czemu gobliny mogły dokonać przelewu odpowiedniej kwoty do skrytki właściciela księgarni. Pergamin był zabezpieczony odpowiednimi zaklęciami, uniemożliwiającymi jego zniszczenie lub zmianę zawartości treści. Pióro, którym Lucjusz złożył swój podpis, czerpało magię z ręki kupującego, tak więc w parafce ukryta była sygnatura czarodzieja. Zapobiegało to różnego rodzaju przekrętom jak choćby użyciem Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

Ethelbert uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i machnął różdżką nad książką. Okładka się zmieniła. Dla postronnego oka lektura traktowała o czymś o zupełnie niewinnym i powszechnym. Gdyby otworzył ją ktoś, kto nie był właścicielem, z pewnością uniósłby brwi na dyrdymały w niej zapisane – zaklęcie zmieniało nie tylko wygląd, ale i zawartość.

– Hasło zwyczajowe – powiedział Lucjusz.

Nathan skinął głową. Robili wspólnie zbyt wiele interesów, by nie znać swoich pewnych tajemnic. Ethelbert doskonale wiedział, jakie nadać hasło.

Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, poprawił torbę, w której miał już potrzebne składniki eliksirów, a potem wziął do ręki księgę.

Miał to, czego potrzebował. Czas wracać do domu.

* * *

Narcyza delikatnie ściskała dłoń syna. Myślała o wcześniejszej wizycie Lucjusza. Pobrał od Draco próbkę krwi i powiedział, że musi ją zbadać. Nie powiedział, pod jakim kątem, ale odniosła wrażenie, że było to coś bardzo ważnego. Obiecał wyjaśnić wszystko później. Czas był kluczowy, więc doskonale rozumiała, że nie wolno było go tracić.

Wspomnienie samego pobierania krwi sprawiło, że zrobiła się lekko zielona. Mimo że Lucjusz naciął ramię dziecka tak płytko, jak tylko mógł, widok tej krwi i świadomość, że chłopcu dzieje się krzywda, były straszne. Cięcie było koniecznością, więc musiała jakoś to znieść.

Nie potrafiła się rozluźnić, dopóki ranka nie została uleczona. Po tym zabiegu skóra Dracona wyglądała jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Widząc pełen nadziei wyraz twarzy męża, poczuła nagły przypływ siły. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego badania przebiegały dobrze i w końcu doszedł do jakichś wniosków. To było najważniejsze.

– Twój ojciec robi duże postępy – powiedziała uspokajająco, mocniej ściskając dłoń nieprzytomnego syna. – Wkrótce ci się polepszy, a wtedy wrócimy razem do domu. Wiem, że tęsknisz za swoją miotłą. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę twój kolejny manewr, a zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się o ciebie boję, gdy robisz te wszystkie sztuczki. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Mamo…? – mruknął cicho chłopiec.

Narcyza sapnęła, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że oczy dziecka są szeroko otwarte.

– Witaj, Draco. – W jej oczach zabłyszczały łzy.

Draco patrzył na nią przez krótką chwilę, po czym ponownie zamknął oczy, tracąc przytomność. Już nie potrzebował specjalnych mikstur, żeby zasnąć. Od momentu pogorszenia się stanu jego zdrowia, na okrągło spał. Do świadomości wracał na zaledwie kilka sekund, po czym znowu odpływał.

Narcyza zwalczyła potrzebę szlochu. Nie chciała, by syn usłyszał jej płacz. Musiała być silna.

Jedyną pociechę odnajdywała w tym, że Draco prawie że nie odczuwał bólu.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć faktom, choć bardzo tego chciała – ukochane maleństwo umierało powoli.

– Pospiesz się, Lucjuszu – wyszeptała z desperacją.

Nie mogła znieść myśli o utracie kolejnego dziecka. Wiedziała też, że mąż podzielał jej uczucia. List od niego był co najmniej pocieszający. Jedyne co jej pozostało, to siedzenie w szpitalu i modlenie się, żeby badania Lucjusza przyniosły oczekiwane konsekwencje.

* * *

To była ciężka, żmudna praca. Rozdział ósmy stanowił idealną odpowiedź na wszystkie dręczące go pytania, ale nie był łatwy w odbiorze. Teoria wykrywania trucizn była naprawdę skomplikowana, przez co możliwość zastosowania jej w praktyce była jeszcze bardziej przerażająca.

Lucjusz żałował, że w przeszłości nie poświęcił więcej uwagi ludzkiej krwi. Zdecydowanie powinien był.

Niestety, badania dotyczące krwi (nawet wśród czystokrwistych) nie cieszyły się dużą popularnością – tak zawsze mawiał Abraxas. Starszy czarodziej zwykł narzekać, że czysta czarodziejska krew jest coraz to rzadsza i cięższa do wykrycia.

Mężczyzna oblizał wargi i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział, że Abraxas byłby dla niego wielką pomocą, gdyby zechciał wesprzeć go w badaniach, ale wiedział też, że nie mógłby już mniej przejmować się stanem zdrowia własnego wnuka. Dał mu jasno do zrozumienia – wolał czekać na rozwój wydarzeń i na samym końcu dowiedzieć się, czy dziecko przeżyje, czy też nie. Zależało mu na spadkobiercy, którym niekoniecznie mógł być Draco.

Lucjusz nie mógł sobie pozwolić na marnotrawstwo czasu. Łyknął kolejną porcję eliksiru na ból głowy i ponownie wziął się do pracy.

 _To będzie długa noc_ , pomyślał. _Obym miał dobre wieści dla Narcyzy._


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10869963/1/The–Sick–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Schorowany Chłopiec V**

 **Utrata nadziei**

* * *

Narcyza nerwowo spacerowała przed drzwiami sali syna. Uzdrowiciele pracowali w środku, zapewne podając mu eliksir przeciwbólowy.

Potrzebowała kilku chwil na złapanie oddechu. Nie chciała opuszczać boku dziecka, ale ledwo starczało jej na to wszystko sił. Siedzenie i bierna obserwacja, jak z jej drogocennego maluszka ucieka życie, pozbawiało ją energii.

Musiała zażyć trochę ruchu.

Potrzebowała też świeżego powietrza, ale nie czuła się dobrze, opuszczając szpital. Wyjście z sali Dracona choćby na kilka chwil powodowało u niej wyrzuty sumienia.

Westchnęła cicho. Naprawdę potrzebowała momentu przerwy.

Kiedy wróci Lucjusz? Kiedy przekaże jej jakieś informacje? Czy nadal robi postępy? Czy próbka krwi pobrana od syna przyniosła mu oczekiwane odpowiedzi?

Narcyza czuła się rozdarta. Z jednej strony chciała trzymać dziecko za rękę, żeby wiedziało, że nie jest samo, a z drugiej chciała wspierać męża w badaniach. Oczywiście, miała świadomość faktu, że Lucjusz jest o wiele lepiej wykształcony w dziedzinie magicznych chorób i zgodził się, żeby czuwała w szpitalu, ale i tak czuła się z tym źle.

Mężczyzna, za którego wyszła za mąż, był człowiekiem czynu. Od samego początku. Nie byłby w stanie usiąść na krześle i bezczynnie siedzieć, patrząc na śmierć jedynego potomka. Nienawidził bierności bardziej od niej, choć wszyscy, którzy ich znali, powiedzieliby, że jest zupełnie inaczej.

– Lucjusz dowie się, co jest nie tak – szepnęła do siebie. – A wtedy znajdzie sposób na wyleczenie Dracona. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Wszystko wróci do normalności.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Coraz trudniej było się oszukiwać. Nie pomagała też świadomość tego, jak bardzo jest niesprawiedliwa. Wiedziała, że Lucjusz jest inteligentny i dobrze wykształcony; wiedziała, że stara się ze wszystkich sił i pragnie jak najlepiej, a mimo to nie mogła odgonić od siebie pytania: co będzie, jeśli to nie wystarczy?

Nie. Nie powinna tak osądzać męża. Lucjusz obwiniałby się, gdyby Draco zmarł. W przeciwieństwie do niego Narcyza nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Zamiast tego powiedziałaby mu, że próbował wszystkiego, żeby wyleczyć ich dziecko; podniosłaby go na duchu, wiedząc, że jej słowa i tak byłyby daremne. Lucjusz był tak upartym mężczyzną.

– Nie dojdzie do tego – szepnęła. – Draco przeżyje to piekło.

* * *

W pewnym momencie, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że spaceruje prawie że w kółko ze spuszczoną głową, uniosła ją wysoko. Wtem, ku swojemu rozdrażnieniu i oburzeniu, zauważyła, że w jej stronę idzie osoba, co do której żywi tylko i wyłącznie negatywne uczucia.

– Widzę, że w końcu zdecydowałeś się odwiedzić chorego wnuka – syknęła wściekle.

– Uzdrowiciele na bieżąco informowali mnie o jego stanie – odpowiedział nonszalancko Abraxas. – Twierdzą, że nic więcej nie mogą dla niego zrobić.

– Lucjusz bada tę sprawę. Znajdzie odpowiednie lekarstwo.

– Och, tak. Lucjusz jest bardzo zajęty _samodzielnymi_ badaniami. – Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Zamknął się w rodzinnej bibliotece i zapieczętował drzwi. Nawet ja nie mogę tam teraz wejść.

– Ciekawe kto inny by tak postąpił – powiedziała sarkastycznie Narcyza.

– Martwiłem się o niego – kontynuował niezrażenie Abraxas, jakby nie słyszał złośliwej docinki. Mimo najszczerszych chęci nie dał rady zamaskować gniewnego błysku w oczach. – Spytałem więc skrzaty czy coś je i odpoczywa. Wyznały mi, że od czasu zamknięcia się w bibliotece ani razu nie rozkazał przynieść sobie posiłku. Kazałem im sprawdzić, w jakim jest stanie, ale – z tego, co się dowiedziałem – odesłał ich bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Brenan zauważył jednak więcej od Zgredka. Według niego Lucjusz wyglądał, jakby nie spał od kilku dni. Rezydencję opuścił tylko raz, kiedy wyszedł na zakupy, uprzednio rzucając na siebie zaklęcia maskujące wyczerpanie organizmu. Według Brenana te czary były naprawdę potężne. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nabył materiały do swoich badań.

Narcyza mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, słysząc opis stanu męża. Jej reakcja wyraźnie zadowoliła Abraxasa, który po chwili oceniającego milczenia, wznowił wątek.

– Lucjusz jest faktycznie oddanym mężem i ojcem – zadrwił. – Jeśli będzie się tak dalej nierozsądnie zachowywał, poważnie się rozchoruje. Oczywiście, zupełnie się tym nie przejmujesz. Liczy się tylko to, że twój słaby i żałosny syn oddycha, prawda?

– Jak możesz? – sapnęła zdenerwowana Narcyza. – Jak możesz mówić coś takiego? Zawsze dbałam o zdrowie i samopoczucie Lucjusza. I, to chyba jasne, że przejmowałam się nim o wiele bardziej niż ty kiedykolwiek.

– Rozpuściłaś syna. – Abraxas rzucił kobiecie surowe spojrzenie. – Jasne jest to, że po narodzinach mojego wnuka, Lucjusz spadł na drugie miejsce.

– Nieprawda. – Zacisnęła zęby. – Mąż jest dla mnie wszystkim.

– A jednak jesteś tutaj z synem, zamiast upewniać się, że Lucjuszowi nic nie grozi. Czy w ogóle przeszło ci przez myśl, żeby sprawdzić, jak sobie radzi?

– Lucjusz chciał, żebym została z Draco. Nie chciał, by czuł się osamotniony. – Narcyza rzuciła teściowi jadowite spojrzenie. – Jak również powiedział mi, że na czas badań nie życzy sobie żadnej korespondencji. Wyjątkiem miała być absolutnie nagła potrzeba. Nie chciał żadnych czynników rozpraszających. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Jak również kazałam mu jeść i odpoczywać. Nie waż się sugerować, że mąż nic dla mnie nie znaczy.

Abraxas wzruszył ramionami.

– Będę z tobą szczery: nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, o kogo bardziej dbasz. Twój syn i tak wkrótce umrze. – Westchnął w udawanym żalu i pokręcił głową. – Od początku był wielkim rozczarowaniem. Nigdy nie był i nigdy nie będzie dziedzicem godnym nazwiska Malfoy. Jest zbyt podobny do ciebie. Blackowie mają w genach tyle defektów, że niestety, co poniektóre Draco odziedziczył.

– Dlaczego nie wejdziesz do sali i nie powiesz tego wnukowi osobiście? – Narcyza dłonią wskazała pokój syna. – Dlaczego nie pokażesz mu, jak w rzeczywistości dziadek się o niego troszczy?

– Opinia tego chłopca nie ma żadnego znaczenia. – Uśmiechnął się Abraxas. – Zamiast tego, powinnaś się skupiać na fakcie, że za niedługo jedyny spadkobierca Lucjusza będzie martwy i, co za tym idzie, będzie potrzebował kolejnego.

– Uzdrowiciele dopilnowali, bym już więcej nie zaszła w ciążę – powiedziała słabo, czując, jak wilgotnieją jej oczy. – Powiedzieli, że byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla dziecka.

– Wiem. – Abraxas uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

– Ty potworze! – krzyknęła ze złością, siłą powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia płaczem. – Wyjdź! Idź już sobie!

– Nie pozwolę, by mój ród zakończył się na Lucjuszu – powiedział protekcjonalnie czarodziej. – Czy choć raz w życiu podejmiesz właściwą decyzję i pozwolisz mu na ponowny ożenek? Czy pozwolisz mu na poślubienie kobiety, która będzie w stanie dać mu _odpowiedniego_ dziedzica?

Narcyza wróciła myślami do ostatniego razu, kiedy poruszyła z mężem ten temat. Było to po tylu poronieniach, niedługo przed narodzinami Draco. Chciała dokładnie tego, o czym mówił teraz Abraxas; chciała, żeby wypełnił rodowy obowiązek.

Momentalnie przypomniała sobie wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, kiedy powiedziała, że zamierza od niego odejść i łzy, które pojawiły się w jego oczach. Nie rozpłakał się, ale był blisko, a przecież nigdy tak się nie rozczulał.

Tamtego dnia jasno i wyraźnie oznajmił, że dla niego najważniejsza jest rodzina, a nie obowiązki.

– Oczywiście, jest jeszcze inna opcja: zawsze mogę znowu się ożenić. – Abraxas niedbale wzruszył ramionami. – W jakiej sytuacji postawiłoby to Lucjusza? Społeczeństwo oceniłoby go surowo. Czystokrwiści by go wyszydzali – jaki mężczyzna nie jest w stanie spłodzić wartościowego potomka? Straciłby wszystko, z szacunkiem i poważaniem włącznie.

– Wyjdź – powtórzyła Narcyza, po czym rozpłakała się. – Odejdź, potworze. Zostaw nas w spokoju.

Czarodziej zachichotał złośliwie. Ukłonił się, wyszydzając tym samym jej pozycję i odwrócił się na pięcie.

– Jak sobie pani życzy – rzucił na odchodne.

Kiedy Narcyza została sama, omal nie upadła na podłogę.

* * *

Lucjusz w końcu był gotów do testów. Z największą ostrożnością dodał kroplę krwi syna do uwarzonej mikstury. Następnie wymieszał eliksir.

– Widziałeś już dużo krwi – mruknął do siebie. – Nie myśl o tym, kto był dawcą tej.

 _Ciężkie zadanie_ , pomyślał na przekór.

* * *

Gdy składniki dobrze się wymieszały, rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcia. Potem spojrzał na powstały eliksir. Czarny kolor świadczyłby o racji co do choroby syna.

– Nie – szepnął zdruzgotany Lucjusz.

Mikstura była czerwona.

Lucjusz był w błędzie. Nie wiedział, na co dziecko choruje i nie wiedział, jak je wyleczyć.

Zawiódł. Zawiódł i właśnie dlatego Draco umrze.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10869963/1/The–Sick–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Schorowany Chłopiec VI**

 **Odpowiedzi**

* * *

Smutek. Gniew. Niedowierzanie. Zamieszanie. To właśnie teraz czuł.

Miał ogromną ochotę się rozpłakać, ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić; musi być silny; musi się wziąć w garść.

Otworzył usta i krzyknął. Głośno. Desperacko. Wściekle.

Uderzył pięściami w blat, na którym pracował. W gniewnie nawet nie poczuł bólu.

Spojrzał na eliksir. Mikstura koloru krwi wydawała się z niego kpić.

Przewrócił stół. Wszystko, co się na nim znajdowało, wliczając w to książki i pełen kociołek, wylądowało na podłodze. Potem przyglądał się, jak eliksir rozlewa się po drewnie. Szkarłatny płyn do złudzenia przypominał krew. Czy miał na rękach krew syna?

Draco.

Draco. Draco.

Co on najlepszego wyrabiał? Musiał się uspokoić. Potrzebował eliksiru, który uwarzył i próbki krwi swojego dziecka.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, chcąc doprowadzić się do porządku.

 _Uspokój się_ – powtarzał w myślach. – _Pozbieraj się. Nic, co teraz robisz, nie pomaga Draco. Uspokój się i skoncentruj na zadaniu._

Wyciągnął różdżkę i przywołał do siebie kociołek. Potem uzupełnił go wylanym eliksirem. Wciąż lekko się trzęsąc, uporządkował swoje „laboratorium".

To nie miało sensu. Wszystkie wypisane w książce objawy, zgadzały się z tym, na co cierpiał Draco. Nic innego nie pasowało.

Lucjusz był pewien, że nie popełnił żadnego błędu. Zanim przystąpił do pracy, przeczytał instrukcję dwukrotnie. Potem, w trakcie, zanim coś wrzucił do mikstury czy ją zamieszał, po raz kolejny. Uważał, by się nie potknąć i dokładnie odmierzał ingrediencje.

Dlaczego eliksir przyjął czerwony, a nie czarny kolor?

Westchnął i otworzył księgę nabytą u Nathana. Przewertował kilka kartek, zanim dotarł do właściwej strony.

Jest. Mikstura powinna być czarna. Autor nie wymienił żadnego innego potencjalnego koloru, ale czy to znaczyło, że nie mogło się tak zdarzyć? Jakby na to nie patrzeć, lektura zawierała tylko część informacji na temat unikalnych chorób i nie skupiała się na wszystkich szczegółach. Może w pewnych okolicznościach eliksir mógł przybrać inny kolor?

Lucjusz wiedział, że się łudzi, ale nie mógł zrezygnować z nadziei; nie mógł siąść i rozłożyć rąk; nie mógł przyglądać się śmierci własnego dziecka.

Zawiódł już Arę. Zawiódł wszystkie swoje poprzednie pociechy. Tym razem będzie inaczej. Nie pozwoli na utratę kolejnego dziecka. Sytuacja była zgoła inna: Draco przyszedł na świat i był przez nich przez siedem lat wychowywany.

Co powiedziałby Narcyzie? „Przepraszam, ale nie jestem w stanie pomóc. Przeznaczeniem naszego maleństwa jest śmierć"? _Absolutnie nie._ Znajdzie odpowiedź. Nigdy się nie podda.

Wszedł pomiędzy regały i sięgnął po kolejną księgę traktującą o rzadko spotykanych czarodziejskich chorobach. Przeskanowawszy wzrokiem okoliczne półki, doszedł do wniosku, że ta jest jedyna. Chcąc zrobić większe rozeznanie, zaczął spacerować po bibliotece. Po kilku minutach marszu, przystanął w miejscu. Uświadomił sobie, że już kiedyś przeczytał wszystkie te pozycje i – z tego co pamiętał – żadna nie zajmowała się potrzebnym mu tematem.

Miał ochotę cisnąć w siebie zaklęciem. W rezydencji było pewne miejsce, do którego rzadko kiedy wchodził – sypialnia ojca. Przechodząc kiedyś obok, przez otwarte drzwi dojrzał niewielki, prywatny księgozbiór. Abraxas zawsze pilnował, by trzymał się od niego z daleka. Zazwyczaj unikał tamtego skrzydła, nie chcąc wdawać się w kolejne rodzinne zatargi.

Ojciec nauczył go tego, co sam dowiedział się z tamtych książek, ale Lucjusz miał świadomość, iż nie przypomniałby mu tych lekcji ponownie. Mądry nauczyciel nigdy nie dzieli się z uczniem całą swoją wiedzą.

Pokusa była zbyt silna. W grę wchodziło życie dziecka. Podjął decyzję – poszpera w biblioteczce ojca z nadzieją, że mężczyzny nie będzie nigdzie w pobliżu. W obecnym humorze nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kolejną kłótnię.

– Zgredku! – zawołał.

Skrzat pojawił się z charakterystycznym trzaskiem.

– Tak, panie? – Stworzenie schyliło nisko głowę. – Czy Zgredek ma przynieść coś do jedzenia lub picia?

– Nie w tym momencie – odpowiedział. – Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, gdzie obecnie przebywa mój ojciec.

– Pan Abraxas udał się do Świętego Munga. Zgredek nie wie, czy już wrócił.

– Udał się do Munga? – powtórzył Lucjusz, czując wszechogarniającą go wściekłość. Jeżeli zdenerwuje czymś Narcyzę, popamięta go.

Skrzat skulił się i cofnął, co chwilę zerkając na laskę czarodzieja. Wiedział, że jeżeli właściciel jest w złym humorze, należy trzymać się od niego z daleka.

– Dowiedz się, czy wciąż tam jest – warknął Lucjusz. – Jeśli nie, dowiedz się, gdzie poszedł.

– Tak, panie. – Zniknął.

Blondyn usiadł na kanapie i potarł czoło. Będzie musiał zaopatrzyć się w silniejszy eliksir przeciwbólowy. Ten, który przyjmował obecnie, nie działał już za dobrze. Być może nieco się uodpornił.

Nie czas jednak na to. Przygotowanie silniejszej mikstury wymagało wielu godzin pracy, na co nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić. Trudno, będzie musiał wysilać się z pękającą głową.

* * *

Zgredek wrócił szybko. Lucjusz nie chciał, by jego ojciec kręcił się koło Narcyzy i Dracona, ale nie chciał też, by wrócił do domu. Gdyby tak nieszczęśliwie się złożyło i zobaczył go przy swoim prywatnym księgozbiorze, niechybnie doszłoby do pojedynku.

Lucjusz wstał, by przypomnieć skrzatowi o swojej dominacji.

– Pan Abraxas jest w swojej sypialni – zakomunikował Zgredek.

– Musi z niej wyjść. Nie dbam o to, co wymyślisz, ale wywab go stamtąd – na jakąś większą odległość.

– Na jak długo, panie?

– Tak długo, jak tylko zdołasz. Poinformuj mnie, jak wyjdzie – powiedział Lucjusz. – I dowiedz się, gdzie jest Brenan – dodał po namyśle. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebował, było żałosne narzekanie znienawidzonego skrzata. Gdyby go przyłapał, z całą pewnością niezwłocznie poskarżyłby się Abraxasowi.

– Tak, panie. – Zgredek zniknął.

Lucjusz nie usiadł ponownie. Był zbyt spięty, żeby choć trochę się zrelaksować. Gdyby teraz zatopił się w miękkiej kanapie, niechybnie załamałby się nerwowo, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

* * *

Zgredek pojawił się z pyknięciem.

– Pan Abraxas jest w kuchni – powiedział szybko. – Zgredek spalił obiad. Brenan gotuje. Zgredek musi się ukarać.

– Możesz pominąć tę karę – odpowiedział Lucjusz.

Skrzat spojrzał na niego z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem.

– Ten jeden raz dobrze zrobiłeś. Pilnuj ich i daj mi znać, kiedy będą chcieli wrócić na górę.

– Tak, panie. – Zgredek zniknął.

Nadszedł czas, żeby wrócić do pracy. Lucjusz nie zwrócił nawet większej uwagi na to, że głowa prawie że przestała go boleć.

* * *

Lucjusz otworzył drzwi sypialni ojca i niepostrzeżenie wślizgnął się do środka. Podszedł prosto do niedużego księgozbioru i zaczął przeglądać tytuły, które – jak się okazało – były w różnych językach świata. Na szczęście, akurat te znał.

W istocie sukces. Jedna z półek była poświęcona truciznom.

Wziął pierwszą książkę z brzegu, przewertował i odłożył na miejsce. _Bezużyteczna._ Kolejna także.

Niepowodzenia sprawiały, że robił się coraz to bardziej sfrustrowany, a chciał zachować spokój. W biblioteczce ojca musi _coś_ być.

Wpadł na pewien ślad dopiero przy czwartej lekturze. Zmarszczył brwi, usiadł na pobliskim krześle i zatopił się w jej treści. W przeciwieństwie do podręcznika o rzadkich chorobach ta traktowała o zastosowaniach konkretnych niebezpiecznych mikstur.

W momencie zastygł w miejscu. _Eliksir może wpływać na płodność i przyczyniać się do poronienia ciąży._ Lucjusz nie mógł złapać oddechu. Od razu pomyślał o Arze i pozostałych dzieciach, które mu odebrano.

Trucizna była rzadka, a jej sporządzenie niewiarygodnie trudne i skomplikowane. Należała do „Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych" czarnej magii. Niewielu Mistrzów Eliksiru przyrządziłoby ją poprawnie, a pospolici truciciele bezradnie rozkładaliby ręce.

 _Lektura była w sypialni ojca._

Szansa, że ten eliksir był podawany właśnie Narcyzie, była niewielka – żadna ze znanych mu czystokrwistych czarownic nie miała problemów z zajściem w ciążę i donoszeniem potomka.

Lucjusz wiedział, że Abraxas jest szalonym fanatykiem, ale czy naprawdę posunąłby się do mordowania własnych wnucząt?

I właśnie wtedy przypomniał sobie, jak ojciec bezwzględnie i stanowczo dawał do zrozumienia, że Narcyza powinna urodzić chłopca, nie dziewczynkę. Było to podczas oczekiwania na Arę. Czy Abraxas posunąłby się tak daleko, by truć synową z nadzieją, że ta kiedyś powije męskiego potomka? Czy byłby w stanie zabijać każdą wnuczkę?

 _Tak_ , _Abraxas jest bezwzględnym człowiekiem. Do celu dąży po trupach._

Najprawdopodobniej tłumaczyłby swoje postępowanie i podjęte działania „większym dobrem", ponieważ w czystokrwistych kręgach dziewczynka, będąca pierworodnym dzieckiem, przynosiła wstyd i hańbę. Chłopiec jest cenniejszy. Abraxas uważał, że każda kobieta jest słaba i bezwartościowa – według niego jedynym zadaniem czarownicy jest wydanie na świat zdrowego i silnego dziedzica, który przekaże nazwisko kolejnemu pokoleniu.

Jeśli Lucjusz miałby córkę, a Narcyza nie urodziłaby mu później chłopca, ród Malfoyów wygasłby w momencie, w którym przyszedłby dzień ślubu – kobieta przyjmuje bowiem nazwisko męża i „zasila" jego rodzinę. Abraxas byłby temu przeciwny.

Sapnął cicho. Powinien był uświadomić sobie to wcześniej.

Czysta krew jest coraz rzadsza, a czarodziejska szlachta z roku na rok traci na liczebności. Przeciwdziałanie temu jest dla Abraxasa najważniejsze – i do tej pory było także dla Lucjusza.

Przez cały czas był w błędzie.

Powinien był wcześniej to zauważyć.

Przez cały ten czas, przez cały okres małżeństwa, życie Narcyzy było zagrożone. Co gorsza, teraz niebezpieczeństwo wisi także nad Draconem, który ponosi konsekwencje głupoty swojego dziadka.

Wszystkie nieszczęścia, które dotknęły ich rodzinę, były winą Abraxasa. _I moją_ – dodał w myślach. – _Przeoczyłem najważniejsze._

* * *

Gdy odrobinę ochłonął, zmusił się do dalszego czytania. W końcu trafił na właściwy trop – choroba syna jest winą tego eliksiru.

Abraxas podtruwał Narcyzę i pośrednio Dracona, kiedy ten był jeszcze w łonie matki.

Lucjusz się nie pomylił – potwierdzeniem tego była krwistoczerwona barwa mikstury, którą uwarzył wcześniej.

Właśnie tego szukał. Treść księgi, której trzymał w dłoniach, stanowiła odpowiedź na wszystkie dotychczasowo dręczące go pytania. Dlaczego Ara nie miała szansy żyć? Dlaczego Narcyza nie mogła donosić dziecka? Dlaczego Draco zachorował?

Przez Abraxasa.

 _Jakim cudem nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej?_

Nie pamiętał, jak wyszedł z sypialni starszego czarodzieja. Miał wrażenie, że był pod wpływem jakiegoś silnego zaklęcia dezorientującego. Z roztargnienia nawet nie zamknął za sobą drzwi, jak również nie odłożył książki na właściwe miejsce.

Ojciec wciąż był w kuchni. Mężczyzna, który zabijał własne wnuczęta. Mężczyzna odpowiedzialny za chorobę jedynego wnuka.

 _Draco._

Lucjusz musiał uwarzyć antidotum, zanim będzie za późno. Ojcem zajmie się później, gdy z dzieckiem będzie już dobrze; teraz ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Odmawiał utraty syna.

* * *

Uświadomiwszy sobie swoje pomyłki, wrócił do sypialni Abraxasa, odłożył książkę i zatarł wszystkie ślady naruszenia prywatności. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by ojciec zaczął coś podejrzewać – chciał być na ten moment odpowiednio przygotowany.

Jak wyjaśni tę sprawę Narcyzie?

Jak miał jej powiedzieć, że rozwikłał tajemnicę? Jak miał wyznać, że poznał tożsamość sprawcy jej cierpień? Jak miał wytłumaczyć swoją ślepotę? Jak miał się przyznać do zawiedzenia w roli męża i ojca?

* * *

Tocząc bój o zachowanie spokoju, wrócił do rodowej biblioteki.

Czas uwarzyć lekarstwo.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10869963/1/The–Sick–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Schorowany Chłopiec VII**

 **Mroczne lekarstwo**

* * *

Oddech chłopca z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz to bardziej urywany. Narcyza wiedziała, że przesadza, ale nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że stan jej dziecka się pogarsza.

– Wszystko dobrze, Draco – powiedziała uspokajająco (choć w rzeczywistości walczyła, by się nie rozpłakać), trzymając syna za rękę. – Wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie możesz poddać się chorobie. Musisz się trzymać, kochanie. Ojciec zjawi się w szpitalu i wydobrzejesz, niedługo się o tym przekonasz. – Spuściła wzrok. – Gdzie jesteś, Lucjuszu?

Chłopiec jęknął z bólu. Otworzył szeroko oczy i po sekundzie je zamknął.

Narcyza była gotowa wezwać Uzdrowicieli, kiedy niespodziewanie drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka prawie że wbiegł Lucjusz. W afekcie zapomniał zabezpieczyć salę.

– Och, Lucjuszu…

Mąż nawet na nią nie spojrzał – wzrok miał utkwiony w dziecku.

– Lucjuszu! – zawołała ponownie, ze słyszalną w głosie desperacją. Czy w końcu przyniósł dobre wieści?

Z nieczytelną twarzą wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty fiolkę z nieznanym eliksirem.

– Lucjuszu! – krzyknęła po raz kolejny, ale tym razem towarzyszyła jej wielka ulga.

– Musiałem się uciec do czarnej magii, żeby uwarzyć tę miksturę – powiedział w końcu, unikając wzroku żony. – Obiecuję ci, że to nie zaszkodzi Draco. Wiesz, że nie posunąłbym się do czegoś takiego, gdyby nie było to koniecznie. Nigdy świadomie bym go nie naraził na niebezpieczeństwo.

– Wiem – odparła cicho Narcyza, marszcząc brwi. – Do czego zmierzasz, Lucjuszu? Co takiego dolega naszemu dziecku? Dlaczego tylko czarna magia może go wyleczyć? – Ewidentnie coś było nie tak.

– Otwórz mu usta – poprosił łagodnie, wciąż unikając jej wzroku. – Najpierw zadbajmy o zdrowie Dracona, a potem wszystko dokładnie ci wytłumaczę.

Wciąż zdekoncentrowana, kiwnęła głową i wykonała polecenie. Dłonie męża bardzo drżały, kiedy dawkował chłopcu eliksir. Lucjusz wyciągnął z szaty różdżkę i rzucił skomplikowane niewerbalne zaklęcie. Po około minucie opuścił ręce.

– Będzie potrzebował jeszcze kilku dawek – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z syna. – Dziś dałem mu pierwszą, bo obawiałem się upływu czasu. Wrócę do rezydencji, żeby przygotować więcej. – Odwrócił się do drzwi z zamiarem wyjścia, ale złapała go stanowczo za rękę.

– Powiedz mi, co się dzieje, Lucjuszu – powiedziała twardo.

– Draco potrzebuje eliksiru – odpowiedział z uporem, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Być może powiedziałby coś jeszcze, ale akurat w tym momencie do sali weszła jedna z Uzdrowicielek.

– Panie Malfoy? – zdziwiła się.

– Proszę sprawdzić stan mojego syna – zażądał Lucjusz. – Jak się miewa?

– Oczywiście. – Kobieta podeszła do łóżka Dracona. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i machnęła nią nad nieprzytomnym chłopcem. Potem jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

– Coś się stało? – spytała zatrwożona Narcyza, wstając z krzesła. Wiedziała, że dziecku się poprawi, ale chciała usłyszeć to na własne uszy – cud lepiej także zobaczyć.

– Ogromna poprawa – oznajmiła wiedźma. – Czy był tu ostatnio inny Uzdrowiciel? Czy pacjentowi podano coś niedawno?

Należało przemilczeń eliksir Lucjusza. Mimo że nie miała nic przeciwko czarnomagicznym zaklęciom (w końcu nie były niczym złym), to miała świadomość faktu, że dla części czarodziejskiej społeczności intencje i pobudki męża nie byłyby istotne; liczyłby się fakt, że podał nielegalną, mroczną miksturę innemu człowiekowi, co – w ich kodeksie moralnym – było naganne. Niektórzy nawet posuwali się dalej w swoich rozważaniach, porównując coś takiego do użycia Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego. Społeczne zacofanie.

– Nikogo nie było od kilku godzin – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. – Kiedy ostatnio był tutaj Uzdrowiciel Channing, podał Draco jakiś eliksir. Nie jestem pewna jaki.

– Cóż, wszystko wskazuje na to, że stał się cud. – Uśmiechnęła się czarownica. – Pójdę go dokładniej wypytać o tę procedurę. Wrócę za kilka chwil. – Wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

– Co się dzieje, Lucjuszu? – Narcyza odwróciła się do męża. – Czarna magia nigdy nie wydawała mi się przerażająca, ale wiem, że w celach leczniczych używana jest tylko i wyłącznie w ostateczności. – Kiedy mężczyzna nie odpowiedział ani na nią nie spojrzała, kontynuowała: – Unieś głowę i choć przez moment na mnie spójrz. Powiedz mi, o co chodzi. Muszę to wiedzieć, bo to dotyczy naszego syna.

– Wybacz mi, Narcyzo. – Lucjusz skapitulował. – To moja wina. Powinienem był wcześniej wszystko zrozumieć. – Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, do pokoju wszedł Uzdrowiciel Channing w towarzystwie tamtej kobiety.

Mężczyzna sprawdził stan Dracona, po czym wyraźnie się zmieszał.

– Próbowałem kilku różnych eliksirów – zakomunikował ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Biorąc pod uwagę to, że nadal nie wiemy, co konkretnie naszemu pacjentowi dolega, naprawdę nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć wspaniałych rezultatów. Oczywiście, jestem bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, ale nie potrafię go logicznie wytłumaczyć.

– Proszę nie przejmować się szczegółami – stwierdził Lucjusz. – Sprawił pan, że stan mojego syna uległ poprawie i to jest teraz najważniejsze. Tylko to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Narcyza pokiwała głową.

– Państwa syn będzie wymagał dalszej hospitalizacji. Mimo że parametry życiowe są o wiele lepsze, wciąż dużo im brakuje do normalnych.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się Lucjusz. – Niech pan pozwoli, że zapytam jednak z ciekawości. Jaki pan podał mu eliksir?

Uzdrowiciel uprzejmie odpowiedział na pytanie, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać wszystkie możliwe konsekwencje.

– Przyniosę więcej – powiedział w końcu i razem z czarownicą wyszedł z sali.

– Te mikstury nie będą ze sobą koligowały, prawda? – zmartwiła się Narcyza.

– Nie. Eliksir Uzdrowiciela nie pomoże Draco, ale też mu nie zaszkodzi.

– Więc nic mu nie będzie? – kontynuowała uparcie. Musiała wiedzieć. Musiała zdobyć całkowitą pewność.

– Potrzebuje więcej dawek, ale jego życiu na razie nie grozi żadne niebezpieczeństwo. – Spojrzał żonie prosto w oczy. – Channing zaraz wróci. Muszę wracać do rezydencji i zabrać się do pracy. Obiecuję, że w swoim czasie wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Proszę, uzbrój się w cierpliwość. Dopilnuję, żeby Draco nie płacił już więcej za moją porażkę.

Narcyza zamrugała, słysząc to sformułowanie, po czym ostrożnie kiwnęła głową.

– Wrócę jak najszybciej – obiecał i wyszedł z sali. Nawet się nie obejrzał, czy zamknął za sobą drzwi.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10869963/1/The–Sick–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Schorowany Chłopiec VIII**

 **Straszliwa prawda**

* * *

– To wszystko? – spytała Narcyza, pomagając mężowi poić syna przygotowaną przez niego miksturą. – Wydobrzeje?

– Potrzeba jeszcze jednej dawki – odpowiedział cicho mężczyzna. – Trzeba ofiarować więcej niż zazwyczaj krwi.

Nie była zaskoczona, słysząc tę rewelację. Miała pewien talent w dziedzinie eliksirów i rozeznanie w czarnej magii, więc wiedziała, że płyny ustrojowe są często spotykanym składnikiem najrozmaitszych wywarów.

– Jak dużo? – zapytała ze słyszalną w głosie troską. – Jeśli to konieczne, mogę się poświęcić na ten ostatni raz. Nie ty musisz składać całą ofiarę, a poza tym upuściłeś już sobie wystarczająco dużo krwi. Jesteś od tego bledszy niż zwykle, a nie chcę, byś również zachorował.

– Spokojnie. Mój ojciec złoży tę daninę – powiedział niebezpiecznie nisko Lucjusz.

– Twój ojciec uważa naszego syna za słabeusza. Jest w pełni przygotowany na jego śmierć. Nie pomoże Draconowi, wiem to.

– Dobrowolność ofiary nie ma najmniejszego wpływu na ten eliksir.

Narcyza rzuciła mężowi długie, uważne spojrzenie.

– Jest w tym coś więcej, czyż nie?

– Żałuję, że muszę ci wyznać prawdę. – Zacisnął usta. – Ale jako matka, zasługujesz na nią. Zwłaszcza że tyle już w życiu wycierpiałaś. – Spojrzał na drzwi. – W każdej chwili mogą tu wejść Uzdrowiciele i będą podejrzliwi, jeśli zobaczą wyciszone i zapieczętowane pomieszczenie. Potrzebujemy prywatności. Wszyscy na pewno zrozumieją, jeśli wyjdziemy stąd na moment.

Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi, ale posłusznie przyjęła oferowaną jej przez Lucjusza dłoń i wstała ze swojego miejsca.

* * *

Lucjusz poprowadził Narcyzę do pustej szpitalnej sali. Zanim odwiedził Draco, szukał odosobnionego miejsca, w którym można byłoby swobodnie porozmawiać. Był przygotowany na to, co miało się zaraz wydarzyć.

Gdy zabezpieczył salę, odwrócił się do żony.

– Lepiej będzie, jak oboje usiądziemy. – Różdżką przywołał dwa krzesła.

Narcyza zmarszczyła lekko brwi, ale nie sprzeciwiała się. Kiedy zajęli miejsca, przez dłuższą chwilę żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Lucjusz, udając zaciekawienie wystrojem sali, przez minutę rozglądał się wokół. W końcu, zebrawszy się na odwagę, spojrzał na żonę. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i przemówił:

– Mój ojciec cię otruł.

– Słucham? – W oczach kobiety odbiło się zdezorientowanie i zdumienie. – Czuję się dobrze.

– Trucizna nie miała na celu fizyczne skrzywdzenie cię – wyjaśnił Lucjusz. – Dracona także, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nasz syn ponosi konsekwencje zażycia tego eliksiru. – Przygryzł lekko wargę, zastanawiając się, jak dobrze ubrać w słowa kolejne zdanie. Ciężkie zadanie. – Wszystko zaczęło się od Ary.

Przez kilka dłużących się sekund twarz Narcyzy była pusta, by ostatecznie zagościło na niej zrozumienie.

– Twój ojciec zamordował naszą córkę – sapnęła z przerażeniem. – Zamordował wszystkie nasze maleństwa… – Zerwała się z miejsca, niekontrolowanie drżąc.

Lucjusz również wstał, gotów złapać żonę, gdyby zasłabła. Narcyza kilkakrotnie zamrugała, odganiając od siebie łzy, po czym gwałtownie się odwróciła.

– Najprawdopodobniej w mojej krwi wciąż znajdują się śladowe ilości trucizny – wyszeptała. – Draco został otruty jeszcze w łonie i dlatego teraz zachorował.

Lucjusz powoli skinął głową.

– Przeze mnie nasze dziecko cierpi… – Zakryła dłonią usta.

– Absolutnie nie. Całą winę ponosi mój ojciec. Ty nie zrobiłaś niczego złego.

Narcyza pociągnęła cicho nosem, po czym przetarła oczy.

– Zastanawiam się, czy to dlatego raz zemdlałam, kiedy byłam w ciąży z Draco – powiedziała, powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia płaczem. – Mogłam stracić kolejne dziecko. – W jej oczach widać było czyste przerażenie. – Jak pozostałe… – Zachwiała się, ale Lucjusz zdążył doskoczyć do niej na czas.

– Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Narcyzo – wyznał. – Powinienem był wcześniej rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

– Ja również. Byłam zaślepiona. Abraxas nigdy nie krył nienawiści, którą mnie darzył. I wyraźnie mówił, że pierworodne dziecko nie może być dziewczynką. Swojej pogardy też nigdy nie ukrywał. – Spuściła wzrok. – Z góry założyłam jednak, że – zgodnie z naszymi ideologicznymi poglądami – postawi na ogół populacji, a nie tradycję pierwszeństwa. Nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, że tak nas zdradzi, zabijając czystokrwiste dzieci… własne wnuczęta…

– W pełni się z tobą zgadzam. Nawet nie przypuszczałem, że będzie do tego zdolny; że posunie się tak daleko.

– Draco… – sapnęła cicho Narcyza. – Draco naprawdę kocha tego potwora. Jak wyjaśnimy mu to wszystko?

– Zrobimy to, kiedy będzie gotowy – odpowiedział z przekonaniem Lucjusz.

Narcyza wzięła uspokajający oddech i przez chwilę rozważyła dostępne opcje.

– Czy będziemy w stanie udowodnić Ministerstwu ten spisek?

– Mój ojciec wciąż jest bardzo wpływowym człowiekiem. Nie możemy liczyć na pomoc Ministerstwa Magii, jest zbyt skorumpowane.

– Nie bierz tego na swoje barki, Lucjuszu! – Narcyza załamała ręce. – Wiem, do czego zmierzasz, ale wiedz, że za nic cię nie obwiniam. Wierz mi, także chciałabym zobaczyć Abraxasa martwego, ale nie pozwolę na to, byś skończył w Azkabanie. Jeśli ktoś zasługuje na wyrok skazujący, to właśnie on!

– Obydwoje wiemy, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Mój ojciec zawsze znajdzie sposób, żeby się wywinąć, i co gorsze, odegrać. – Zacisnął pięści. – Ministerstwo nie stwierdzi morderstwa – dodał mrocznie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Narcyza milczała, a potem, patrząc mężowi prosto w oczy, powiedziała stanowczo:

– Chcę, żeby cierpiał.

Lucjusz skinął głową.

– Tak będzie.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10869963/1/The–Sick–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

Powiem tak: najbardziej satysfakcjonujący rozdział z całej serii. Wiem, że wielu z was czekało na ten moment z utęsknieniem, więc nie przedłużając, zapraszam : )

* * *

 **Schorowany Chłopiec IX**

 **Ironia**

* * *

– Otrzymałem list informacyjny ze Świętego Munga, że chłopcu się polepszyło – powiedział Abraxas, idąc w kierunku swojego syna, siedzącego na jednym z czołowych krzeseł w jadalni.

Lucjusz podniósł wzrok znad talerza i skinął głową.

– Widzę, że jesteśmy sami – kontynuował. – Sporo minęło, odkąd ostatnio tak było.

– W rzeczy samej – zgodził się młodszy czarodziej. Potem ruchem dłoni wskazał ojcu miejsce po swojej prawej. – Zgredku! – zawołał.

Skrzat pojawił się z charakterystycznym pyknięciem.

– Tak, panie?

– Przynieś coś do jedzenia i picia – może tamto wytrawne wino.

– Tak, panie. – Zgredek ukłonił się i zniknął.

– Ostatnim razem, kiedy jedliśmy we dwójkę, to ja siedziałem na podwyższeniu – kontynuował Abraxas.

Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami.

– Idąc tym tropem: wykorzystajmy tę chwilę na prywatną rozmowę – zaproponował senior.

– Przykładowo, na jaki temat?

Trzask. Zgredek postawił na stole talerz pełen pieczonego mięsa i ugotowanych warzyw. Chwilę później wrócił z kieliszkiem czerwonego wina.

– Coś jeszcze, panie?

– Nie. Odejdź.

Skrzat zniknął.

– O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, ojcze? – Lucjusz patrzył, jak ojciec upija łyk wina.

– O twoim synu.

– Coś nie w porządku?

– To, co mu się przytrafiło, jest sygnałem, że czas wdrożyć inny sposób wychowania – powiedział stanowczo Abraxas. – Nie możesz pozwolić, by twój spadkobierca był tak słaby, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że twoja żona miała tak duży problem z wydaniem go na świat.

Dłoń Lucjusza nieznacznie zacisnęła się na podstawie kieliszka, ale nie dał po sobie niczego poznać.

– Od zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Narcyza poroniła aż tyle razy – odpowiedział niedbale, delektując się alkoholem.

– Geny Blacków są pełne defektów. – Abraxas przewrócił oczami. – Gdybym wcześniej był świadom ich istnienia, z całą pewnością zaaranżowałbym dla ciebie o wiele lepsze małżeństwo; z czystokrwistą kobietą z odpowiednio szanowanej rodziny.

– Kilkakrotnie już to przerabialiśmy, ojcze – sprzeciwił się Lucjusz. – Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty ponownie przez to przechodzić. Nie chcę następnej żony. Chcę tylko i wyłącznie Narcyzy. Zawsze jej pragnąłem. Nie dbam o to, co myślisz o niej lub o jej rodzie.

– Nigdy nie przykładałeś należytej wagi do tego, co uważałem za stosowne.

– Obaj wiemy, że głosisz nieprawdę. – Lucjusz zacisnął wargi. – Przejąłem od ciebie o wiele za dużo nawyków i opinii.

– Dla twojego własnego dobra – westchnął Abraxas. – Tylko dlatego, że jesteś zadowolony ze słabego syna, nie znaczy, że ja także muszę.

– Draco nie jest słaby. Przeżył straszliwą chorobę, która mogłaby zabić kogoś o wiele silniejszego.

– To zasługa Uzdrowiciela, który okazał się na tyle kompetentny, że wdrożył odpowiednie leczenie. I zdążył z tym na czas. – Abraxas pokroił mięso, po czym wziął do ust jeden kawałek.

– Nie Uzdrowiciel uleczył Draco.

– Co przez to rozumiesz? – Starszy mężczyzna uniósł brwi. – Bazując na informacjach z listu, jeden z medyków zaaplikował chłopcu eliksir, który poskutkował poprawą jego samopoczucia.

Lucjusz upił łyk wina.

– Owszem, Uzdrowiciel podał Draco eliksir. Niestety, nie miał żadnego wpływu na stan zdrowia mojego dziecka. Uzdrowiciel wierzy, że dokonał cudu.

Abraxas kaszlnął.

– Wszystko w porządku, ojcze? Nie brzmiało to za dobrze.

Senior otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego, rozkaszlał się ponownie.

– Może złapałeś coś od Dracona? – spytał niedbale Lucjusz.

– Nic mi nie jest – warknął zirytowany Abraxas. – Nie jestem taki słaby, jak on. – Gwałtownie uniósł dłoń do szyi i zacisnął na niej palce. Z gardła uciekł mu dźwięk przypominający dławienie.

Młodszy czarodziej patrzył na tę scenę z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.

Abraxas spróbował wstać, ale zachwiał się i upadł na podłogę. W akcie desperacji wolną ręką chwycił się stołu, ale nie był w stanie się pozbierać.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz odwiedzić Świętego Munga?

– Nie potrzebuję Uzdrowiciela – wydusił z wyraźną trudnością.

– Pozwól mi chociaż przetransportować cię do łóżka. Musisz odpocząć, to jasne.

Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zaprotestować, Lucjusz podszedł do niego i objąwszy go w talii, postawił na nogi. Potem deportował ich wprost do sypialni. Otworzył drzwi i pomógł ojcu wejść do środka.

– Pozwól, że cię okryję. Rozgrzejesz się – powiedział, pakując go do łóżka.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem – syknął rozgniewany Abraxas. – Nie jestem chłopcem.

– Nic nie mów. Powinieneś oszczędzać siły.

Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę i podwinął rękaw szaty ojca. Następnie przeciął mu rękę, od ramienia w dół, aż do nadgarstka. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to na cięcie nożem.

Abraxas krzyknął z bólu, powodując tym samym, że krew trysnęła mocniej.

Szklana fiolka została przygotowana wcześniej. Lucjusz wyjął ją z kieszeni, po czym uniósł rękę i nakierował ją odpowiednio, nie chcąc uronić nawet kropli drogocennego osocza. Mężczyzna próbował się temu przeciwstawić, ale był zbyt osłabiony.

– Co robisz? – wystękał.

– Potrzebuję krwi na ostatnią dawkę lekarstwa.

– Jakiego lekarstwa?

– Tego, które uwarzyłem. Co więcej, odkryłem nawet dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności Draco w ogóle zachorował. Przeprowadziłem badania i oto rezultaty. – Lucjusz zmierzył Abraxasa chłodnym wzrokiem. – Zbyt wiele razy skrzywdziłeś Narcyzę, ojcze. Trucizna krążyła w jej żyłach, kiedy była w ciąży. – Na twarzy starszego czarodzieja pojawiło się zrozumienie, a następnie przerażenie. Niezrażony tym, Lucjusz kontynuował: – Zamordowałeś Arę. Inne dzieci także. Przez ciebie nie wiemy nawet, czy chowaliśmy chłopców, czy dziewczynki. Naraziłeś życie Dracona; mógł przez ciebie umrzeć. Narcyza też. – Sprawdził stan fiolki. – Tyle powinno wystarczyć.

Odstawił ostrożnie wypełnione po brzegi naczynie na pobliski stolik, po czym uzdrowił rękę ojca. Potem wyciągnął eliksir uzupełniający krew i siłą wlał mu go do gardła. Abraxas był bezsilny.

– Nie mogę pozwolić, byś się wykrwawił. To byłoby zbyt podejrzane.

– Otrułeś mnie…

– Pomyślałem, że to najodpowiedniejszy sposób. – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo Lucjusz. – Postanowiłem wykorzystać twój pomysł. Nie wspominając o tym, że obydwaj jesteśmy utalentowanymi warzycielami i na truciznach znamy się, jak nikt inny.

– Poniesiesz klęskę – sapnął ciężko Abraxas. – Ministerstwo nie puści cię wolno.

– Nie wywyższaj się tak, ojcze. Wiemy, że nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca. Nie zostanę nawet posądzony o to morderstwo. Aż za dobrze nauczyłeś mnie, jak ukrywać swój udział we wszelakiego rodzaju przekrętach. – Roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie. – Coś się stało, ojcze? Nie jesteś ze mnie dumny? Nie rozpiera cię duma na myśl o potworze, jakim się stałem? Nie jesteś szczęśliwy, widząc, na jakiego człowieka wyrosłem?

– Wszystko robiłem dla twojego dobra – wystękał Abraxas. – Tamte dzieci były niedoskonałe, chore.

– Wszystkie? – Lucjusz uniósł gniewnie brew. – Mogę zrozumieć, że jedno dziecko mogło urodzić się z jakimś defektem, ale wszystkie? Nie ma nawet o tym mowy. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że moim pierwszym dzieckiem i dziedzicem miała być dziewczynka. To była jedyna wada Ary – jej płeć. I nawet jeżeli byłoby z nią coś nie tak, wciąż byłaby czystokrwista. Doskonale wiesz, jak mało liczną populacją jesteśmy. Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by podtrzymać nasz rodzaj, a ty bez żadnych problemów niszczysz wypracowany przeze mnie postęp.

– Mogła być charłakiem – powiedział łamiącym się głosem Abraxas. – Przyniosłaby ci hańbę. Byłaby zakałą rodu Malfoyów.

– Nawet jeśli Ara urodziłaby się charłakiem, razem z Narcyzą znaleźlibyśmy sposób, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. Nie zabilibyśmy jej. Czystokrwista krew jest niewyobrażalnie cenna, a co ważniejsze – będąc charłakiem, nadal byłaby naszą córką.

– Brenanie – jęknął ledwo słyszalnie starszy człowiek. Tyle jednak wystarczyło, by skrzat go usłyszał i pojawił się na zawołanie.

– Co pan zrobił mistrzowi?! – wrzasnął przerażony. – Brenan nie może na to pozwolić! Brenan...

W ułamku sekundy, Lucjusz poderżnął mu gardło. Stworzenie, charcząc, upadło na podłogę.

– Ministerstwo oczywiście nie przejmie się zamordowanym skrzatem domowym – powiedział od niechcenia. Różdżką rozniecił płomień w kominku, a następnie, gdy był już wystarczająco duży, cisnął w niego ciało martwego służącego. Kremacja nie trwała długo. – Chciałbym, byś skończył tak samo, ojcze, ale twoja śmierć powinna być bardziej wyrafinowana. Nie chcę, by Ministerstwo kłopotało mnie podejrzeniami.

– Lucjuszu, proszę cię… – W głosie Abraxasa słyszalna była desperacja.

– Ile razy błagałem cię, byś przestał mnie bić, kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem? – spytał w odpowiedzi. – Ile razy błagałem cię, byś zaniechał Cruciatusa? Ile razy błagałem, żebyś wypuścił mnie z lochów oraz pozwolił coś zjeść i się napić? Czy kiedykolwiek spełniłeś jakąś moją prośbę? Nie. Nie! Zamiast tego, wyśmiewałeś mnie jeszcze i poniżałeś, twierdząc, że jestem słaby i bezużyteczny! – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Nie waż się prosić mnie o łaskę! Nie dostaniesz jej! Sam mnie uczyłeś, bym nie okazywał współczucia! Zawsze opowiadałeś, że miłosierdzie jest najgorszą z możliwych słabości. Jak widzisz, ojcze, nie jestem słabeuszem. Nie jesteś zadowolony? Nie jesteś dumny?

Abraxas otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie. Z minuty na minutę było coraz to gorzej. Miał problemy z oddychaniem.

– Powinieneś odpocząć, ojcze. – Uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie Lucjusz. Głos miał zwodniczo spokojny. – Nie zaplanowałem twojej śmierci na dziś. Trochę się pomęczysz, zanim odejdziesz. Tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe…

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, mierząc się wzrokiem.

Młodszy mężczyzna podniósł fiolkę.

– Muszę już iść, ojcze – powiedział. – Draco potrzebuje ostatniej dawki leku. Nie sil się nawet na wołania o pomoc. Poinstruowałem wszystkie skrzaty, żeby ci nie odpowiadały, a uwierz mi, żaden się nie sprzeciwi. Upewniłem się. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nie obejrzał się nawet, słysząc głośniejszy niż pozostałe, desperacki, charczący oddech Abraxasa.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10869963/1/The–Sick–Boy

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

Ostatni rozdział „Schorowanego Chłopca". Przed nami jeszcze 2 chaptery „Martwych Dzieci" i koniec.

* * *

 **Schorowany Chłopiec X**

 **Refleksje i przyszłość**

* * *

Przez otwarte okno swojego gabinetu przyglądał się, jak Narcyza razem z Draco spacerują po ogrodzie. Lekki wietrzyk zmierzwił mu długie włosy.

Dziecko nie wróciło jeszcze do pełni zdrowia – objawiało się to w jego zachowaniu. Szedł tuż obok matki, nie odstępując jej na krok, zamiast wesoło biegać wśród kwiatów. Lucjusz nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że niedługo wyzdrowieje i będzie tryskał energią aż zanadto. Już nawet kilkakrotnie pytał go, kiedy będzie mógł dosiąść miotły.

W końcu wszystko się ułoży.

* * *

Lucjusz usiadł na najbliższej oknie kanapie. Był piekielnie zmęczony. Odnalezienie i uwarzenie lekarstwa dla syna wyczerpało go psychicznie i fizycznie.

Narcyza miała świadomość, że czarnomagiczne mikstury niosą za sobą pewne konsekwencje, ale nie wiedziała, że wpłynie to na Lucjusza aż tak bardzo. Mroczne sztuki dawały prawie że nieograniczone możliwości, ale wszystko miało swoją cenę.

* * *

Zanim się obejrzał, myślami wrócił do ojca.

Niełatwo było uwarzyć cichego zabójcę – miksturę, która pozorując niemożliwą do wyleczenia chorobę, wpędzała ofiary do grobu.

W opinii publicznej Abraxas Malfoy zmarł na smoczą ospę. Nikt nie zadawał dodatkowych pytań. Abraxas był człowiekiem starszym, stąd zwiększone prawdopodobieństwo zarażenia się wirusem. Powszechnie znany był ze swojej dumy, więc uznano, że nie szukał pomocy medycznej, obawiając się nadszarpnięcia pozycji z powodu nieprzyjemnego wyglądu.

Nikogo też nie dziwiło, że syn i synowa nie zauważyli ciężkiego stanu Abraxasa – byli zbyt zajęci martwieniem się o dziecko, będące o krok od śmierci. Obie choroby nieszczęśliwie zbiegły się w czasie. Potem było już za późno, a ospa na tym etapie była nieuleczalna.

Informacja o pochówku Abraxasa w rodzinnym cmentarzu rodu Malfoyów została zamieszczona w „Proroku Codziennym". Nikt nie wiedział, że Lucjusz prędzej zginąłby, niż pozwoliłby na to, by znienawidzony ojciec spoczął obok Ary. Trumna była pusta. Ciało Abraxasa zostało spalone na popiół przez szatańską pożogę.

Draco, wróciwszy już do domu, spytał, gdzie jest dziadek. Rodzice powiedzieli mu, że bardzo cię ucieszył, gdy się dowiedział, że mu się polepszyło. Chłopiec nie był jeszcze gotowy na poznanie prawdy. Narcyza, najdelikatniej jak umiała, wytłumaczyła mu, że Abraxas zachorował na smoczą ospę i w międzyczasie zmarł. Draco bardzo się zasmucił, ale matka utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że dziadek żył długo i nigdy niczego mu nie brakowało; że odszedł szczęśliwy.

– Więc pewnego dnia ja też umrę? – spytał przestraszony. Był za młody, by w pełni zrozumieć pojęcie śmierci. Niewiele pamiętał z czasów choroby, ponieważ przez większość czasu był nieprzytomny. Ukochany dziadek zniknął, więc ta niepewność i strach były naturalnymi reakcjami.

– Każdy kiedyś umrze – odpowiedziała mu łagodnie Narcyza. Lucjusz nigdy nie potrafił mówić tak miękko i uspokajająco. – Razem z ojcem nie mamy wątpliwości, że minie jeszcze wiele, ale to wiele lat, zanim przyjdzie twój czas. Masz przed sobą całe życie, Draco. Ciesz się każdą jego chwilą.

* * *

Kilkoro starych znajomych Abraxasa przysłało listy z kondolencjami. Lucjusz spalił nie wszystkie ani jednego nie otworzywszy.

Miał wielką ochotę ogłosić światu, czego dopuścił się dawny patriarcha Malfoyów, ale nawet Narcyza zgodziła się, że spowodowałoby to tylko kłopoty. Aurorzy staliby się podejrzliwi, a niepotrzebny był im wyrok skazujący na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Lepiej było nie ryzykować. Nawet jeżeli większość społeczeństwa współczułaby im, Ministerstwo nie byłoby przekonane co do takiego rozwiązania sprawy. Co więcej, niektórzy członkowie Wizengamotu wciąż żywili do Lucjusza urazę i mieli nadzieję, że w końcu „dostanie za swoje" – nie wybaczyli mu tego, że uniknął więzienia po upadku Czarnego Pana.

Zdecydowanie lepiej, żeby czarodziejski świat nie poznał prawdy.

* * *

Głośny śmiech Draco wytrącił go z zadumy.

Lucjusz powinien być szczęśliwy, że chłopiec żył i miał się dobrze. Niestety, miał wrażenie, że stracił coś cennego. Czuł się inaczej. Był wykończony.

Jako dziecko obawiał się Abraxasa. Gdy dorósł, strach przeistoczył się w gniew. Powinien się cieszyć, że ojciec nie żyje, a jednak… dziwnie było nie mieć go w pobliżu. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, dzięki Abraxasowi jest taki, jaki jest. Przekonania i ideały Lucjusza zostały ukształtowane poprzez tortury i nauki ojca. Nawet będąc dorosłym czarodziejem, pragnął go – w pewien sposób – zadowolić; udowodnić mu, że jest wart nazwiska Malfoy. Teraz gdy mężczyzna już nie żył, część Lucjusza wydawała się zagubiona i zdezorientowana.

Podobnie czuł się po upadku Czarnego Pana. Z jednej strony odetchnął z ulgą, ponieważ odeszło mu masę trosk, jak na przykład czy Draco w przyszłości przyjmie Mroczny Znak i stanie się Śmierciożercą, lub czy będzie mógł poświęcić wystarczająco czasu rodzinie, z drugiej jednak strony Czarny Pan dawał Lucjuszowi cel w życiu; stracił go, kiedy czarnoksiężnik przegrał wojnę.

Abraxas także nadawał pewnego sensu jego życiu, nawet jeżeli robił to poprzez mieszanie go z błotem. Mimo że w stosunku do rodziciela czuł tylko i wyłącznie nienawiść, prawdą było również, że ciężko jest uwolnić się od tak intensywnych emocji. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie uwolni się od tych uczuć.

Nawet jeśli Abraxas był martwy, Lucjusz wciąż czuł jego obecność.

* * *

Nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić ze swoim życiem. Cieszył się, że ma żonę i syna, ale chciał być kimś więcej niż mężem i ojcem. Chciał dokonać czegoś wielkiego i znaczącego.

Westchnął i wstał z kanapy. Niespodziewanie odniósł wrażenie, że ściany powoli się do niego zbliżają, z zamiarem zmiażdżenia go. Czuł, że się dusi.

Potrzebował świeżego powietrza. Musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, opuścić na moment dwór. Iść tam, gdzie go nogi poniosą; gdziekolwiek.

Musiał uciec od otaczającej go ciemności i uwolnić się od duszących emocji.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/10825800/1/Daughter

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

Narracja pierwszoosobowa. Myśli Lucjusza względem Artura Weasleya.

* * *

 **Córka**

* * *

Widziałem cię niedawno z dziećmi. Nie dało się was przegapić. Ile ich masz? Czy razem z żoną nie macie umiaru i nie wiecie, kiedy przestać? Doprawdy, _potrzebujesz_ aż tylu dzieci?

W jaki sposób radzisz sobie z taką gromadką? Czy jesteś w stanie ją wykarmić i odziać? Czy w ogóle poślesz ich do Hogwartu? Masz na to jakieś ukryte fundusze?

Te dzieci nigdy nie będą szczęśliwe. Ich życie nigdy nie będzie dobre. Nie masz grosza przy duszy.

Mógłbym dać im wszystko, czego tylko by zapragnęły, a i tak miałbym więcej pieniędzy od ciebie – najlepsze ubrania, prawdziwy dom, a nie nędzną klitkę, WSZYSTKO, gdyby tylko byli moi.

Zamiast tego mam tylko jedno dziecko. Syna.

Ty masz wielu, Arturze.

I, cóż ja widzę? Masz też córkę. Małą dziewczynkę. Najmłodszą z całego rodzeństwa. Zabawne, moja córka byłaby najstarsza.

Nie wiem, jakiej płci byłyby moje pozostałe pociechy. Zginęły, zanim się dowiedziałem. Nie mieli własnej tożsamości.

W przeciwieństwie do twoich dzieci.

Jakim cudem urodziła ci się dziewczynka? Jak dotąd miałeś szczęście do chłopców.

Ara nie żyje, podczas gdy twoja Ginny ma się dobrze. Wszystkie twoje dzieci są zdrowe, oddychają pełną piersią.

Czym taki zdrajca krwi, jak ty, zasłużył sobie na takie szczęście? Dlaczego otrzymałeś dar w postaci żywej dziewczynki?

Złamię cię, Arturze. Zniszczę. W najgorszy z możliwych sposobów.

Część mnie zastanawia się, czy twoja drogocenna córka zginie. Och, byłaby to naprawdę cudowna sprawiedliwość – nawet jeżeli w nią nie wierzę.

Jak byś się czuł, gdybyś stracił dziecko? Jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś stracił jedyną dziewczynkę?

Ból nigdy nie odejdzie, mogę ci to obiecać. Nigdy sobie z tym nie poradzisz. Będziesz przeżywał tę tragedię w każdym momencie swojego życia. Nieustannie. Nie podołasz psychicznie.

Mówię to z własnego doświadczenia. Jestem ojcem, który stracił córkę – moją małą, uroczą Arę.

Powiedz mi, Arturze… Jaką przybierzesz minę, gdy dowiesz się o śmierci małej Ginny? Śmiało, czekam na odpowiedź.

Czy sprawiedliwość jest tylko wytworem ludzkiej wyobraźni?


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Link do oryginału: s/11226317/1/The-Shadows-of-a-Father-and-a-Dead-Daughter

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: LM / NM

* * *

 **Cień Ojca i Świętej Pamięci Córki**

* * *

W życiu zdarzają się różne dni. Dla Lucjusza najstraszliwszym był dzień śmierci Ary, a najszczęśliwszym dzień narodzin Draco.

Początkowo był zadowolony z syna. Nic go bardziej nie satysfakcjonowało niż przyglądanie się, jak uśmiechnięta Narcyza zabawia Dracona.

– Wyglądasz, jak twój ojciec – powiedziała pewnego wieczoru, po czym pocałowała dziecko w czoło. Jej głos był przepełniony uczuciem.

Lucjusz zacisnął usta. Coś ścisnęło mu gardło. Nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. Wiedział, że żona równie mocno co on przeżyła śmierć Ary, ale wyglądało na to, że posiadanie Draco nieco podniosło ją na duchu.

Chciał dziewczynki. Narcyza miała swojego małego Lucjusza, a on pragnął małej Cyzi; pragnął miniaturowej kopii swojej małżonki. Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że kolejna ciąża może się skończyć tragicznie i, nie mogąc znieść myśli o utracie żony, zdecydowali, że Draco będzie jedynakiem. Lucjusz nie chciał zostać sam z synem.

Jego własna matka zmarła podczas porodu, zostawiając go samego z Abraxasem. Nie ma mowy, żeby i on poszedł tą nieszczęśliwą drogą. Nie ma mowy, żeby choć trochę przypominał tego obrzydliwego mężczyznę.

Lucjusz będzie miał dobre kontakty z synem. Ich relacja będzie doskonała.

Niestety, nie minie dużo czasu, zanim będzie musiał zrewidować swoje poglądy.

* * *

W pracy podsłuchał pewną rozmowę.

– Molly i Artur nie mogą być szczęśliwsi – powiedział jakiś mężczyzna.

Lucjusz, którego jeszcze nie zauważono, wycofał się w cień. Zmarszczył lekko brwi. O co chodzi? Molly Weasley niedawno straciła dwóch braci – zostali zabici przez grupę Śmierciożerców. Czy nienawidziła ich tak jak on swojego ojca? _Oczywiście, że nie_ , odpowiedział sobie natychmiast.

– Od dawna marzyli o dziewczynce – kontynuował nieznajomy. – W końcu doczekali się córki.

Serce Lucjusz zabiło boleśnie. Weasleyom, biednym zdrajcom krwi, przynoszącym hańbę całej czarodziejskiej społeczności, urodziła się córka, podczas gdy on – szanowany, bogaty czystokrwisty – miał tylko syna…

* * *

Wieczorem, by się zrelaksować, delektował się dobrym winem.

Narcyza siedziała z małym Draco na kolanach.

– Usiądź obok mnie, Lucjuszu i przywitaj się z synem. – Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Tęsknił za tobą równie mocno, co ja.

– Jestem blisko – odpowiedział ostrym tonem, choć wcale nie był rozgniewany.

– Coś nie w porządku? – Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi. Dziwne, zupełnie do niego niepodobne – nigdy nie zwracał się w ten sposób do bliskich. Zawsze był też szczęśliwy, widząc ich razem.

– Weasleyowie będą mieli córkę – oznajmił niebezpiecznie Lucjusz.

Przez kilka chwil czarownica patrzyła na niego bez zrozumienia, a potem zamrugała.

– Nie stać ich na dzieci, które już mają – odpowiedziała rzeczowo. – Są głupcami, skoro sprawiają sobie kolejne. Poza tym, bez względu na to, jak wiele ich mają, żadne nie jest tak wspaniałe, jak nasz Draco.

Lucjusz upił łyk wina.

– Masz rację – stwierdził po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Kogo obchodzi ich córka? Mamy Dracona, który jest wart więcej niż całe to weasleyowskie stado. – Wstał i podszedł do kanapy. Potem usiadł obok żony. – Witaj, synu. Jak ci minął dzień? – Uśmiechnął się.

Narcyza spuściła wzrok. Zbyt dobrze znała ten wymuszony uśmiech.

* * *

Lucjusz włożył wszystkie swe wysiłki, by jego relacja z synem była perfekcyjna. Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej i nie oczekiwać doskonałości. Jeśli obiektywnie na to spojrzeć, sam nigdy nie spełnił oczekiwań swojego ojca.

A naprawdę wierzył, że będzie o wiele lepszym rodzicielem.

Nie był ślepcem – Draco odziedziczył po nim bystrość i spostrzegawczość, ale był znudzony studiowaniem i nabywaniem wiedzy. Wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że wolałby bawić się na zewnątrz niż ślęczeć nad książkami.

Abraxas nigdy nie poszedłby za tym ciosem. Zabawę uważał za nonsens i dlatego też zawsze jej zabraniał. Biblioteka była całym życiem Lucjusza, a jedynym celem – stanie się odpowiednio wykształconym i szanowanym czystokrwistym czarodziejem.

Dzieciństwo Draco miało być szczęśliwsze, tak więc razem z Narcyzą pozwolili, by rzeczywiście był dzieckiem.

Czy o za wiele Lucjusz prosił? Czy prośba o przyłożenie się do edukacji jest zbyt wymagająca? Czy chłopiec nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele miał szczęście, że przyszedł na świat w bogatej, czystokrwistej rodzinie; że mógł korzystać z tych wszystkich, niedostępnych dla innych przywilejów i możliwości? Czy nie widział tego, że jest ponad szlamami i zdrajcami krwi?

Lucjusz zbyt często myślał, że Ara byłaby inna. Nie tylko dobrze by się bawiła, ale także przykładałaby się do nauki, byłaby pilną uczennicą. Z radością siadałaby do ksiąg, by móc czytać i uczyć się. Byłaby cudowna, ponieważ byłaby wierną kopią swojej matki.

* * *

Starał się być cierpliwym wobec syna, ale momentami czuł, że to go przerasta – zadanie, które sobie postawił, nie było proste. Chłopiec słuchał jego wykładów, co chwilę kiwając głową, ale nigdy nie rozmyślał nad przekazywanymi mu treściami. Zamiast tego, co chwilę popełniał te same błędy.

Draco nie był synem, którego Lucjusz pragnął. _Jakież to ironiczne_ , z pewnością powiedziałby Abraxas, gdyby tylko o tym usłyszał.

Dobrze, że nie był swoim ojcem; zachowywał się inaczej. Często podnosił głos, jak również straszył dziecko laską, rzadko go nią trąciwszy, ale nigdy tak naprawdę go nie uderzył. Ciało Dracona było gładkie i niepokryte bliznami ani siniakami. Nie miało żadnych wad. Nigdy też nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło wycelowanie w niego różdżki i rzucenie wychowawczego Cruciatusa.

Lucjusz nie był Abraxasem.

* * *

To nie Draco był problemem – to Lucjusz miał problem. Pomimo obaw, że syn w przyszłości obali ich ród, to on był tym, który tego dokonał.

Zazdrościł chłopcu – młodzieńcu – odwagi. Draco nie zabił Dumbledore'a, nawet pod ogromną presją, pod którą większość by się ugięła. Miał siłę, by podjąć samodzielną decyzję i przeciwstawić się ideałom swojej rodziny; przeciwstawić się ojcu – Lucjusz nigdy nie zdołał postawić się Abraxasowi (a przynajmniej, nie wtedy, kiedy wciąż był kawalerem).

Draco opowiedział się po stronie Pottera, przepowiedzianego przeciwnika Czarnego Pana – kiedy szmalcownicy schwytali Złotą Trójcę, odmówił potwierdzenia tożsamości szkolnego rywala. Lucjusz owszem, nienawidził swojego ojca, ale zrobiłby wszystko, by go zadowolić, zyskać jego przychylność i ukrócić własne cierpienie.

Draco był inny – ostatecznie bezapelacyjnie przestał go adorować i nie dążył po trupach do osiągnięcia swojego celu. Lucjusz, choć nie przyznał tego głośno, był z niego dumny.

Odmówiono mu córki i nie pozwolił odebrać sobie syna. Abraxas nie sprawdził się w roli ojca, a Lucjusz starał się jak mógł, by nie powielić jego drogi.

Najważniejsze było jednak to, że Draco, podjąwszy taką a nie inną decyzję, przeżył wojnę i wykonał pierwszy krok w dorosłość. Czekało na niego tylko i wyłącznie długie i szczęśliwe życie.

* * *

 **NOTKA:** Koniec, moi drodzy. Tak podsumowując całość: najlepiej tłumaczyło mi się rozdziały z perspektywy Narcyzy – nie wiedzieć czemu.

Miałam dwie ulubione sceny: kiedy mały Draco uznał Severusa za dobrego człowieka, jak również ta, w której Draco narobił w pieluszkę, będąc w ramionach Voldemorta. Naprawdę, jak kogoś też to bawiło, to polecam „Strzeż się głupiego wymachiwania różdżką!" tłumaczenia AkumyNakago.

Do następnego!


End file.
